When You Get What You Want
by Rendered Heartless
Summary: It isn't always easy gettin what you want. Especially when everything seems to stand in way, tempting you and ruining what you finally think you have. Sora/Kairi/Roxas
1. Chapter 1

You know that feeling you get when you just know something's going to happen that'll ruin an excellent opportunity for you? One that you've been waiting for a real long time? Yeah, that feeling. That's the exact feeling going on in me as I walk up the stairs to Twilight High for the first time since my sophomore year. I'm not a really superstitious person, who looks for signs or writes down dreams I think will change my future if I follow it. But this feeling seemed to be spilling over me like a hot shower since I woke up this morning.

"Hey! Kairi!" I hear the familiar sound of my best friend's voice but decide to ignore it until she approaches me. I hear the sound of her footsteps jog up and stop beside me as I stare through the glass of the double-doored entrance to the place that seemed off in some way.

"Heeey!" Yuffie tries again, nudging me with her shoulder, "Ready to go? Class is gonna start soon. I was hoping we could get breakfast at the cafeteria before heading to class."

"Yeah, okay," I agree hurriedly so she'll stop talking. I feel her eyes on me.

"You okay?" she asks pulling me by the arm. I nod and follow her in the building.

I look around at all the lockers and _Welcome Back!_ signs that cover the plain white walls and can't help but frown.

"Something's…different," I mumble when I find the right word. Yuffie scrunches up her nose and looks around.

"No, not really," she replies, "you sure you okay?"

"Yeah," I wave it off, "just a little tired. No biggie." I force a smile and follow her down the hall. Maybe I just need some food in my system. We talk about summer vacation -well she does most of the talking- and say our hellos to people we haven't seen in awhile until we reach the cafeteria. We get in the short line for food as I look around for the person who made me want to start eating breakfast at school in the first place last year.

"Hey, Kai, look, it's Sora," Yuffie whispers, finding him before I do. And there he is. Sora, who I'm convinced, is the most beautiful guy on the planet. You can't even say he's hot or sexy, or anything of that nature. It just wouldn't fit. But that's what's so special about him. He's simply beautiful. Like an angel. He looks really nice today. I like how he looks in blue. He laughs at something his friend Riku says and I can't keep my eyes off of him; the way his blue eyes narrow into pretty slits of ocean water and how he throws his head back and somehow manages to make it look both childish yet graceful at the same time.

"Hey, Kairi," Yuffie's voice invades my thoughts. I turn and realize the line has moved.

We get our food and head to the spot we sit at every morning. It's different then the one we sit at during lunch because someone always takes it. It's the one in the back by the window. I resume my staring at Sora, who's now got more friends sitting with him. I look to his left and see the guy that could ruin a perfect morning. Not that this morning was very perfect. He could make a bad one worse, too. Demyx. Sora's best friend. Why in the world an angel would befriend a demon, I'm still not so sure. They've been best friends since Sora moved here from Destiny Islands last year.

Demyx has hated me since the start of freshman year for some reason completely unknown to me. But I don't care because I'm not too fond of him myself. He'll make your day hell just because it amuses him. He's pure evil and well aware of it. But he's popular because of his looks and guitar skills. Well that's why I think so, since he's got no other good qualities. I think he's bipolar too.

"Hey there ladies," I hear faintly as a body stands right in front of me, snapping me out of my trance.

"Good morning, Cloud," Yuffie says, picking at a muffin she got.

"Mornin'," he chirps as he sits directly in front of me.

"Cloud, you're not a window, y'know," I tell him. He turns around then looks back at me with a grin.

"Havin' your daily Sora fantasies," he states rather than questions, since he already knows the answer to it.

"_Was._ But I was interrupted," I mumble, grinning back.

Cloud is my other best friend and only connection to Sora, since he and Sora are friends. He's lucky. He gets to talk to Sora. The only conversation we had contained eleven words.

I had been walking out of third period last year.

"You're Kairi, right?" he had asked. I was so shocked he knew my name and could barely hold in my excitement.

"Y-yeah," I had answered.

"You dropped something," he held out a paper, "Here." It had just been homework that had slipped out of my binder.

"Thanks." I had replied, disappointed.

"No problem," he had smiled that pretty smile then walked past me down the hall.

And that was that.

The ball rang, reminding us to get to class. Cloud, Yuffie and I threw our trash away and walked to the door.

"Hold on," I tell them, turning back, "I forgot my binder."

"Kay," Yuffie says, "See ya at passing period." I nod and head back. I'm glad to see my binder is right where I left it. I quickly grab it and turn around running straight into someone.

"Sorry," I murmur, when I regain my balance. I look up and forget to breathe.

"Whoa there," Sora says with a grin, "Be careful." He picks up my fallen binder and hands it to me. I can only nod. Demyx snorts from next to him.

"Yeah, watch it," Demyx adds as they walk away.

I watch him leave and feel the strange sensation that something bad is going to happen, once again. And ignoring it is impossible.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts, just the story.**

I glance at the clock above the board. Five minutes left until third period is over. Today isn't all the bad, considering it's the first day back and there won't be any real work for a couple of days. It's a good thing too. I probably won't be able to concentrate for a couple of days. I wish I could bump into Sora again. Maybe tomorrow. Or every morning. Then I'd have an excuse to talk to him everyday. That could break the ice.

There's an assembly after third period. A 'Welcome Back' sort of thing, like the one we have every year. I personally don't understand why it's after third period and not at the beginning of school, but oh well. I was unlucky enough to only have one period with Yuffie and Cloud this year. Last year Yuffie and I were in three of the same classes and Cloud and I were in two, one of which had all three of us in it.

The bell rings, signaling everyone to head to the auditorium for the assembly. I have to rush to Yuffie's classroom first so we can sit together. Cloud'll probably sit with Sora. The lucky jerk. He ditched us every year for the assembly.

"Head out in a single file line," Mrs. Richards calls as all the students push their way to the exit. What does she think, we're in Kindergarten? Nobody walks in a line out of classrooms anymore. I hurry to the front when she isn't looking.

We file down the hallway, everyone going their own paces, and some stopping in front of other classrooms to wait for friends.

"Kai!" I hear Yuffie's light voice from the side. It seems her teacher has already let them out. I smile and make my way to her.

"Move," a blonde blur pushes passed me, exiting Yuffie's class. I scowl at the back of Demyx's head, who's talking to some guy.

"_Excuse me _works too," I retort. He turns around and stares like he really hadn't known I was there.

"_Move_ has done just fine for me so far," he replies. I resist the urge to push him. I turn back to Yuffie as we head down the hall with the crowd.

"Looks like the bipolar musician from hell is in your class," I say to her.

"Yeah," she responds dreamily. I look at her annoyed.

He's so totally evil," she corrects herself when she sees my look, "But still sexy."

Yeah, for some reason Yuffie likes the bipolar musician from hell aka Demyx, even though he completely hates me, her best friend. Isn't she just wonderful?

By the time we finally reach the auditorium, I groan. All the good seats are taken. You know, the ones in the back. So we have to sit in the second row next to all the losers who actually don't mind listening to what seems like the same speech every year. We need some variety, like music, or even a skit. Anything to make this more fun and that'll limit the amount of time we have to listen to our principal's irritatingly scratchy voice. We take our seats and I look back, to see Cloud, Sora and Riku sitting together near the back. The seat to Sora's right is empty and I wish I could go sit in it. But Demyx sits there, right as I'm thinking that. Cloud spots me and waves, looking like he wants to laugh. Sora, Riku, and Demyx all look this way. I roll my eyes, as I realize he's just making fun of us since we have to sit in the front. The bastard.

"Hello everyone!" the principal's voice signals the start of the assembly. Everyone quiets down a bit, but keep socializing nonetheless. I glance next to me and see I'm sitting next to Hayner, the only cool guy that sits up here. He always sits in the front, since his dad is the principal. He looks half-asleep though.

"Would daddy approve of this?" I whisper jokingly, leaning over to him. He jumps up in surprise. I guess he really was nearly asleep. He looks at me and grins groggily.

"I could say this speech in my freakin' sleep," he says, "I don't need to hear it again." I grin back at him. I like Hayner. He's laid-back and nice to everyone. H could brighten a mood and make anyone laugh.

Hayner's dad continues to drawl on and on about how everything works and gives a few of the other staff and teachers a chance to talk about things nobody particularly cares about. Yuffie and I just talk to Hayner and ignore the glares we get from the few students who actually listens to this stuff.

The assembly takes up all of fourth period, so when it's over, it's time for fifth period. The principal wraps up his speech and dismisses us.

"Thank God that's over with," Hayner says as we slowly move towards the exit in the traffic jam.

"Yeah," Yuffie agrees, "We also got to miss fourth period." I nod. That's the best part. I look around for Sora. It's become automatic for me. It's too crowded though, plus he was in the back, where the door is, so he's probably gone already. We push our way to the front making sure to stay together until we make it outside. Then we say our good byes and head off in different directions. My fifth period is art. So that's where I'm going.

-------------XII-------------

After fifth period, I'm feeling a little sleepy. I thank the Heavens that it's lunch. I put my books in my locker and take some munny from my backpack before heading to the cafeteria.

It's already nearly filled when I get there. So instead of going through the hassle of looking for Yuffie or Cloud, I decide to get me some food and go to our table. I love our table because it gives us a perfect view of Sora's table. He's there with Cloud. There talking and Sora is laughing, like he always is. I love that Sora's always so happy.

Cloud turns to look at me, while still talking to Sora. Sora glances up from his food and looks directly at me. I can't decide whether to smile or pretend I don't notice and keep my eyes on Cloud. So I just look back and forth between them, like an idiot.

Sora gives a small wave and I freeze up. Cloud says something to him and he laughs. I just pray he didn't say something embarrassing about me.

"Hey," Yuffie greets me with her usual greeting and sits down next to me. I mumble a 'hi' but keep my eyes on Sora and Cloud. Yuffie looks at me, then looks at them. Cloud ruffles Sora's hair and stands up. He grins triumphantly as he makes his way to us.

"Hello," he says and sits down. Yuffie replies with a 'hey' but I don't say anything. I'm just waiting for what's coming next.

"Guess what?" Cloud asks picking up my soda and taking a sip. But I don't care this time. I just let it slide.

"What?" I reply a little too eagerly to his amusement.

"I just got the guys to hang with us this weekend," he answers with a confident smile. I open my mouth in surprise and can't help but smile a big smile, the biggest one today.

"The guys?" I ask incredulously, "meaning Sora?" He nods, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair like he's a hero.

"And Demyx?!" Yuffie can barely contain her excitement. My smile drops. I had forgotten that _'the guys'_ also includes Demyx. Cloud just nods again and I swear I see his already swollen head get bigger. Pretty soon it'll be big enough to actually go with his hair that defies all laws of gravity.

"Who's the man?" he just can't help but add. I roll my eyes.

"Demyx?" I groan at the sound of his name. Cloud's smile falls too.

"Sorry, I couldn't just not invite him," he shrugs.

"Uh, yeah, you could've," I tell him.

"Uh, no, I couldn't have," he retorts, "Sorry I couldn't make it _perfect_ but at least I got Sora to come. You should be thanking me." When I stop and think about it, he's right. I am going to hang out with Sora. _My_ Sora. I can't let Demyx ruin that.

"Yeah, okay," I reluctantly agree, "I'll just ignore the beast."

"Great." Cloud resumes with the grinning and the growing of his head, "Sounds like a plan."

I look at Sora's table, that's now filled with lots of other students.

"Party? Yeah, his parents are gone next weekend so I'm gonna throw a party!" Demyx exclaims a lot louder than he needs to. My smile wavers a bit. Ignoring the _loud_ bipolar musician from hell isn't going to be easy at all. But it's for Sora and totally worth it. Plus Yuffie will be there. She could distract him from being a nuisance.

I smile excitedly. Maybe things will be great this year. Maybe that weird feeling I had before was imagined.

**If you read this, please review and tell me what you think. It's my first story and it'll make me oh so happy ~!! -----Danyelle**

_**thirteen**_


	3. Chapter 3

**And here's chapter 3….thank you so much Amu123 for your review and kind words. You are my first review for my first story. And yes Roxas is in this story. Oh, and about Demyx, don't be so quick to judge. ^_^**

**Please enjoy.**

I decide to wake up early and take the long way to school today since it's such a beautiful day. I can't stop thinking about tomorrow -Saturday-, the day we all go out. I've been in such high spirits. In fact, thinking bout the weekend made the rest of the first and second days of school -Wednesday and Thursday- go by faster. Today is finally Friday.

Cloud, Yuffie and I had a three-way phone conversation last night about our plans for tomorrow. We decided we'd all meet up at Cloud's place, hang out there for a while, then go out to eat and see where it went from there. I tried to tell him that that's not really a plan, and Yuffie said it was lame, but he immediately reminded us that he's the one that set the whole thing up and that if he wanted to just chill, then we're just going to chill. So that was that. And we couldn't argue.

I make my way up the path, humming a tune I can't identify, swinging my shoulder bag back and fourth. The weather is really nice today. I hope it's like that tomorrow. I wave to a few people that pass and smile. I love Twilight Town.

With the humming and daydreaming, it didn't even feel like I had taken the long way. I was walking down the path to my school in no time, where students were hanging around outside the front. I look at my cell phone clock to see that I have about thirty minutes until class starts. So I head to the cafeteria for some food, texting Yuffie on the way to see where she is.

I receive her response as I enter the quiet lunch area where, as always, few people are eating breakfast. Turns out she's running late and won't make it for breakfast. I sigh and sit at our spot by the window once I get my food. I'm eating cold cereal today, which is pretty rare for me. I pour the mini milk carton into the paper bowl filled with lucky charms and look around to see if Sora's made it yet. No he hasn't. I guess there's nothing left to do but stare out the window.

I'm a daydreamer, so it's easy for me to entertain myself in my head, whether I'm thinking about something I saw on TV last night or thinking about what it would be like to date Sora, it isn't such a big deal to be alone.

Now I'm thinking about tomorrow. Maybe tomorrow will be the day Sora and I hit it off, I think as I eat a spoonful of cereal.

"And then he fell, like _boom! _and got mad when I started laughing," Demyx interrupts my thoughts by noisily walking into the cafeteria with Riku. No Sora. They walk to the front where there's no longer a line.

I watch them all the way until they sit down. According to my phone, we have about twenty minutes left until class starts. So I go back to eating the remainder of my cereal and daydream, trying my very best to ignore the loud guy who's forever loud, even in the morning.

The bell rings before I finish all of my cereal, as I was eating super slow, and got tired of it after awhile. I pick up my stuff and throw the now soggy cereal in the trash. I notice that Sora isn't here. That's odd.

I see Yuffie on the way to class and she tells me about how she bragged to her friend, Selphie, about how she was hanging out with Demyx tomorrow. I also see Hayner on the way, who tells me about a party he's having for his birthday soon. Then it's off to first period math.

-------------XII-------------

Then second period P.E., which I have with Cloud. I like that I have it so early this year, so it isn't hot when we have to run. Though I hate having it with Cloud, because his super talented athletic-ness always make s me look bad, since he always does things with me. He's a good runner. I'm not a very good runner. And that's the way it is.

-------------XII-------------

Third and fourth period are science and literature. I have fourth period literature with Yuffie, so with our note passing, I have something to do. Though today's note weren't very fun since all he wanted to do was obsess over Demyx. Bleh.

-------------XII-------------

Fifth period art was fun today. Since it's only the third day of school, we got to do whatever we wanted, as long as it was some form of art. I wrote a poem. I like poetry, and I like to think that I'm pretty good at it.

So now it is lunchtime and I'm starving. I do the usual routine of dropping my stuff off at my locker, getting munny, walking to the cafeteria, and sitting down at our table with that oh so perfect view of Sora's table. Cloud's the first to arrive at the table.

"Good afternoon, Kai," he says cheerfully.

"Hello," I reply. As I watch Riku and the rest make their way to their table. No Sora.

"Where's Sora?" I wonder out loud, momentarily forgetting that Cloud is there.

"Oh, he's out today," he answers me, pulling his two slices of pizza apart.

"Is he alright?" I ask. Cloud smirks.

"How should I know?" Cloud shrugs, "it's probably nothing."

"Yeah," I respond. I hope he can still come with us tomorrow. It'll be pointless if he doesn't show. Well for me at least.

I hear Yuffie's 'hey!' before I see her.

"Anyone know who the cute new dude is?" she asks as she takes her seat next to me and across form Cloud.

"What new guy?" Cloud asks her.

"I'm not sure that he goes here," Yuffie states, "he wasn't wearing a uniform but he was bringing in some boxes to the gym area." I shrug, shaking my head.

"If I wasn't completely in love with Demyx, it would be him," she gets this dreamy look, "I love blondes."

I look at Sora's table to see Riku and Demyx leaving the others and heading our way. Yuffie squeals in delight. Cloud turns around to meet Riku's grin about something or another.

"So what are we gonna do tomorrow?" Riku asks as he approaches the table with Demyx in tow.

"Meet at my house to hang out, then go eat or something," Cloud declares to them as Yuffie snorts. Seeing as Sora isn't there, I lose interest and continue eating. Now they're just talking about whatever. Yuffie's even trying to put her input in on some things, considering Demyx is there. I just eat and stare at nothing in particular.

"Oh, yeah, I don't know if Sora can make it," Demyx announces. I instantly flick my eyes over to him.

"Why not?" Cloud asks, glancing at me.

"Dunno," he shrugs, "Think it's got somethin' to do with his aunt." My face falls in disappointment. Cloud gives a sort of sympathetic look.

I eat the rest of my lunch in silence. There goes my chance of hitting it off with Sora. I try not to look too disappointed though, since that might raise questions for Riku and Demyx.

The bell rings for sixth period and my good mood has evaporated. Cloud catches up with me on the way and tells me not to look so down.

"It's just one day," he assures me, "plus Demyx said he _doesn't know_ if Sora can come." I agree so he'll leave me alone and go to class.

I enter the class and sit down, slouching in my seat. Cloud's got a point, even if he was just saying something to brighten the mood. Oh well. This really shouldn't get me down. I'm being unreasonable. I tell myself that as I try to concentrate on class work.

-------------XII-------------

Yuffie offers to walk me home but I tell her to go ahead. I'm going to the library. I like to read and our library has lots of interesting things in it. I prefer coming alone since Yuffie talks too much, even when she's suppose to be reading, and Cloud hates to read and complains or plays around too much. So I come when I can get them to go away.

I walk into to the library and smile at the librarian. Since I come here so often, she's become kind of like a friend. She recommends things to me and is great to talk to about some things.

I've already checked out a few books, so I head straight to my favorite spot: the big red beanbag by The Window. It's _The Window_ because it's a giant window that covers the entire wall. So it's basically like a transparent wall, like the ones you see the mannequins in at stores. It's in the back, where all the beanbags and arm chairs are. So peaceful and light, it's the perfect place to read. Or sleep.

I sigh contentedly as I collapse on my beanbag. Then I retrieve my book from my bag and get to reading. I'm reading a supernatural story, where the guy can't be with the human girl because he's some kind of immortal being. (**A/N: There's probably many stories like that, but I was just being lazy…)**. It's kind of sappy and overdramatic, but since I started, I might as well finish it.

I read for about an hour before deciding it's time to go home. So I pack up and head back to the front. The place is practically empty. I wave goodbye to the librarian, whose name always seems slip my mind, and exit the library. I walk down the long hall, taking out my cell phone to check the time. It appears I have a new text message. I click _read now_ but before I can read it, a crashing sound makes me look up. Books and three now empty boxes are sprawled out on the floor.

"Damn," a guy mutters, bending down to gather the fallen items. I place my bag down and bend down across from him. He looks up as I crouch down.

"Uh, hi," I smile, not really knowing what else to say. The blonde looks at me blandly before continuing. I can barely keep myself from staring. He's absolutely stunning, with 'swirly' golden hair, deep blue eyes, and soft features. He isn't in a uniform. Just a loose black t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Who's this guy? It doesn't take long to clean up the books. We stand back up and he stacks the boxes again.

"Need some help?" I ask him as he tries to balance them on top of each other. He's bound to drop them again sometime along the way it I don't take one. I put my bag on my shoulder and hold out my arms. He doesn't reply. He just turns to me and slides a box into my arms and starts walking down the hall. So I follow him in silence.

We turn in at the library. I follow him behind the counter, where he drops the boxes, placing my box next to his. Then without a word, he walks out, so I follow.

We make our way back to the front of the school and he goes to the multipurpose room. He suddenly stops, making me walk right into him.

"Is there a reason why you're following me?" he asks impassively, not turning around. I'm taken aback a bit by his question.

"I uh, was trying to see if you needed any help," I tell him in a quiet voice. He turns around and stares at me, his face void of emotion. I feel my face heat up.

"No. Go home." He commands before going into the room, closing the door behind him. I stare at the door. He didn't even thank me for helping.

I walk to the entrance of the school.

And as if on some kind of cue, I get the same reoccurring feeling that something isn't right. This time, however, I feel as if something else isn't going to ruin something good. I'm going to ruin it.

What the hell?

**Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**If I owned Kingdom Hearts, then Kairi wouldn't have a keyblade, there would be more Demyx and things might've been better for Roxas. Somehow.**

**Anyways, please read and review for the new girl. She would appreciate it foreverty ever. And ever.**

Waking up on Saturday mornings always makes me smile. I just love seeing the sunlight shine through the window above my bed and brighten everything up. It makes me happy.

I lay there for a few minutes longer, glancing around at all the light and listening to birds sing outside. Why don't I ever feel this optimistic about the morning on school days? It's like the sun only shines its most brilliant rays of light during the weekend. Ah, oh well.

I climb out of bed and walk over to the window. It's such a nice day. I glance at the clock. 9:13. Cloud said to meet at his place at about twelve. So I have a while.

I walk to the bathroom to handle my business. Then I wash my face and tie my hair up in a small bun. I'm super hungry. I sniff the air to see if I can smell any sign of my mom cooking. Nothing. Guess I'd have to settle for cereal or something. Since my cooking sucks like crap.

I walk out of the bathroom and head downstairs, yawning loudly.

I stroll into the kitchen and smell the strong scent of coffee. Ewww coffee. Don't know how my mom drinks that stuff.

"G'morning mommy," I call and wait for an answer. Hmm, no answer. Guess she's out. Like always. I shrug, grabbing a box of lucky charms, one of the few cereals I actually eat and head to the cabinet for a bowl. We have a TV in the kitchen since it's always so quiet. My mom and I rarely eat together, since she's always so busy. So whether she's out and I have to eat alone, or vice versa, the TV's there to keep us company.

I turn it on and flip through the channels, looking for something to watch as I sit at the table. I'm too lazy to keep searching for something decent to watch so I just settle for some kind of soap opera. Though I hate them. They irk me because I can't tell if they're look too real or too fake.

I lazily eat my cereal and stare out the window. I wonder if today's going to be fun. I sure hope so. I'm pretty doubtful since Sora might not be there.

So now I'm just eating cereal, half-listening to this sappy soap opera.

-------------XII-------------

Yuffie came a little before twelve to walk with me to Cloud's house.

"Oh my gosh," Yuffie gushes, "We're hanging out with Demyx today!" I don't reply, since she already knows I don't really care about Demyx. But she just continues to go on and on about him, like a care.

I'm glad when we finally reach Cloud's house, since I'm so sick of Yuffie's gushing and sighing. I ring the doorbell about five times. I wouldn't normally do that but it's okay since we were informed that his parents would be out. We wait for a few seconds until we hear footsteps approaching the door. It opens to reveal a smiling Cloud.

"Sup guys!" he chirps in greeting rather than question, stepping aside to let us in. Cloud looks nice today. It's pretty refreshing to see him in clothes other than our blue and white uniforms. He even tried to somewhat control his crazy hair.

"Clloouud!" Yuffie tackles him with a hug that almost sends him to the floor. Cloud just laughs and shakes his head, wrapping one arm around her waist in a half-hug. He and I both know he only got a hug for setting today up. But I don't say anything, because I know I'd be the same way if I knew for sure that Sora was coming.

The three of us head down the short hallway to Cloud's front room, where we see Riku and Demyx. Riku is playing some kind of racing game on Cloud's playstation 3. He's at the edge of the dark green couch when we walk in, his eyes slightly narrowed glued to the TV screen in concentration, and his fingers tapping away at all buttons and turning the analog sticks in quick motions. He glances at us briefly, murmuring a quick hello before instantly snapping his head back in the direction of the TV.

Demyx is on the other end of the couch, with his elbow on the arm of the couch and his cheek resting in his hand. His eyes are closed and I could tell by his even breathing that he was asleep.

It's different to see them in regular clothing too, since we aren't really use to seeing them outside of school like we see Cloud and each other. They're both in blue jeans -though Riku's are lighter- and Riku is wearing a green and white polo shirt and Demyx in a light blue t-shirt with words on it, but you can't read them because of how he's sitting.

Not really knowing what to do, I walk next to the couch, next to where Riku is sitting, and stand there. Yuffie sits in the recliner, near where Demyx is sitting, sneaking little glances at his sleeping form every once in awhile. Cloud flops down in between Demyx and Riku, causing Demyx to flinch and groan in his sleep.

"So," I try to start conversation, "What are you playing?" Riku glances at me twice before he seems to realize that I'm talking to him.

"Oh, I dunno, I just picked it up when Demyx was done," he answers in his cool, quiet voice. I nod and look at the screen, seeing that Riku is just moments away from the finish line. When he crosses it he smiles triumphantly and looks at me.

"Wanna play?" he asks, holding out the joystick.

"Why not," I shrug, taking it from his hands and sitting on the arm of the couch.

I return to the main screen, following everything Riku tells me to do before I can start. I lose, of course, ending up in sixth place out of eight. I sigh and place the controller in Cloud's eager hand.

"Damn Kairi, you suck," Cloud says with a grin on his face. I throw a pillow at him, which only makes his grin widen as he easily sits back to dodge the flying pillow. So it hits Demyx instead. He just shifts a little.

So we play the game for a while, passing it back and forth. Yuffiie even tries to play. And she does a heck of a lot better than me. Well, everyone but sleeping Demyx. Honestly, who sleeps at get-together sort of thing?

Then the door bell rings. I immediately turn my head to the direction of the hallway that leads to the door, my mind filling up with hope that Sora was able to make it after all. Cloud shoots me a smirk before rising to get the door. I follow eagerly behind him, a smile threatening appear on my face.

We reach the door and he opens it. My smile falls when I see that it's Tifa. Cloud's girlfriend. He's only been dating her for about two weeks but I have already decided I don't like her, because she's so pretty it's unreal, she thinks that she has the right to reserve Cloud to herself, and she's a bit stuck-up.

"Baby!" she squeals in delight. She leaps up wrapping her arms around his neck. Then she looks at me before leaning in to kiss him. For an unnecessarily long amount of time.

Oh, yeah. And for some odd reason or another, she thinks I like Cloud. So she kisses and hugs and just generally touches and hangs all over him because she thinks it makes me jealous. Does Cloud see this? I have no idea. If he does, he acts like he doesn't.

So I just stalk back to the front room in annoyance and disappointment. I look up and meet Yuffie's eye. She grins, her eyes filled with question. I shake my head to indicate that Sora's not here.

I sit back down on the arm of the couch grudgingly and watch Riku play a different game than before. Man, he really likes these games. He's wearing that same narrowed-eyed, concentrated expression. It's kind of funny actually.

I look over at Yuffie, who looks extremely bored. She keeps staring at Demyx, as if she thinks that if she stares hard enough, he'll wake up. I once again question to myself who sleeps at a get-together thingy. Nobody does. Oh, except for Demyx.

Cloud walks in with Tifa, the annoyingly beautiful stuck-up girlfriend from hell, who's clinging to his side as if she thinks she'll blow away if she doesn't hold on tight enough. And I can't help but grimace.

So we sit and play some more games -except for sleeping Demyx and Cloud and Tifa, who are busy eating each other's faces. It's been like twenty minutes now and I'm now bored with this game. Yuffie was right, this was a lame idea.

Then the doorbell rings again.

I instantly spring up from my position on the couch and look at Cloud, who laughs. Tifa looks annoyed that she was interrupted from her all-you-can-eat Cloud buffet. But I could care less. Seriously, I could.

Cloud gets up to get the door and, like before, I follow him. Oh yeah, Tifa comes too, eyeing me like she thinks I want to hop on Cloud and take her buffet. I cringe at the thought. Ewww. _Kissing_ Cloud. What a disturbing thought.

He opens the door and guess what? It's not Sora. It's Cloud's neighbor, whose name escapes my mind at the moment.

"Cloud!" he says, "What's up?" And I don't hear the rest of the conversation because I go back the others. I once again take my seat on the edge of the couch's arm.

Riku looks at me funny.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asks. I nod and cross my arms across my chest. Ah phooey. I'm so booooreeed.

Cloud enters again and resumes his position with the oh so lovely Tifa. I guess his neighbor wasn't planning on staying.

So we play games yet _again_ and I'm about ready to go home by this point because the boredom is turning my brain to mush in a slow and painful way. Then Cloud says the best thing ever.

"Hey, guys?" he stands up to stretch, "Imma go to the bathroom, then let's go eat or something." Everyone -except sleeping Demyx- agrees. So Cloud goes to handle his business, telling Tifa to wait there, since she tries to follow him. Ewww. Another disturbing thought. I shake my head to rid my mind of the thought.

Then about thirty seconds later the doorbell rings _again_. But this time I stay put since I'm sick of being disappointed. It rings a second time just as Cloud rushes out of the bathroom to run don the hall and answer it. I hear the door open and I hear Cloud's voice say 'hey'. Then I hear the voice of the gods. I quickly turn my head to the direction of the hallway, a smile finding its way on my face. But I try not to look too excited.

"You made it." I hear Cloud say.

"Yeah," Sora replies, "It was nothing too serious."

Then they walk into the room and I see my beautiful Sora, dressed in a red t-shirt that for whatever reason has a peeled banana on it. He's wearing jeans too. His hair looks slightly damp like he just took a shower. He walks in ruffling his hair and smiling brightly.

"Hello." He says to everyone.

Yuffie and I say 'hey' at the same time as Riku and Tifa say 'hi.'

"Ah, Sora," Tifa squeals, "Nice to see you again." She hops up and makes her way to him. I almost decide to trip her on the way, but pull my foot back in at the last second. She runs over and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight embrace to my horror. Sora hugs her back but very quickly, like he wants her to let go. And that makes me happy.

"Just in time," Riku announces to him, shutting the game and TV off, "we were just about to go eat." He walks past Cloud, Tifa and Sora to the hall.

"Cool," Sora shrugs, "then where are you going?"

"Bathroom," Riku calls back from down the hall.

Sora nods, then grins as he looks at sleeping Demyx. I watch as he walks over to where he's sitting. He bends down, grabs a fistful of Demyx's hair and gently pulls his head up so he could face him. Yuffie giggles.

Demyx cringes before slowly opening his eyes. Sora lets go as Demyx's blue eyes dart around the room as if he doesn't know where he is, before finally landing on Sora, who is now right in front of his face.

"Hey buddy," Sora grins, ruffling Demyx's hair. Demyx stares, eyes half-closed, for about three seconds before smirking.

"Get outta my face loser," he replies groggily and pushes him. Sora laughs as he staggers back a bit. Demyx stands up to stretch and looks around at everyone that has arrived as he was off in dreamland. And just like the annoying little bug that she is, Tifa goes up and hugs Demyx, who looks somewhat surprised. I roll my eyes and I notice that Yuffie's gritting her teeth in aggravation.

Riku comes back to us and we're all ready.

Cloud leads us to the front door and we all file outside. Cloud's car can't fit us all, so he offers to drive Tifa, me and Yuffie and Demyx says he'll drive Riku and Sora. Everyone agrees. So I have to agree too, even though I was hoping to be in the same car as Sora.

Tifa climbs in the passenger's seat, which irks me for some reason, so Yuffie and I get the back.

Instead of listening to music, we talk. Yuffie ends up doing most of the talking though, since that's one of her many talents. We all decided to eat at Twilight Tower. It's this huge clock tower in Twilight Town that has a restaurant and a souvenir shop. It's the main attraction in this town. Whenever tourists or family members come to visit, they can't leave until they eat there. It's also where some kids like to hang out. There's a ladder that allows you to climb to the top, though it's dangerous. I'm not a fan of heights, so I've only been twice and that's only because Cloud and Yuffie made me go.

We get there in about five minutes, with the guys behind us, since it's not that far away.

We all get out the car and meet by the door.

"Cool, so I'll go get our name on the list," Cloud states, jogging to the doors of the eatery with Tifa trailing him.

The rest of us just stand outside in what's supposed to be a circle. Yuffie looks excited, standing there next to Demyx.

"So," Riku says, clearing his throat, "you're Kairi and Yuffie, right?" I try not to be offended that he just asked that now.

"Yup," Yuffie says gleefully.

"Well, I'm Sora," Sora replies.

"I'm Riku."

"Demyx."

I can't help but think that it's weird that we're just now doing this. Especially considering we probably hear each other's names called at school all the time.

Cloud comes back with Tifa on his tail.

"We gotta wait twenty-five minutes," he informs us, holding up one of those small buzzards you get at restaurants when you have to wait. A twenty-five minute wait is pretty good, considering this is the most popular place and it's Saturday. It'll be more crowded at night; it always is because of all the lights that are turned on during the evening.

"Let's go to the top of the tower," Yuffie suggests. I give her a look. She knows I don't really like it up there.

Cloud shrugs, "'kay." And I give him a look too. But they both just ignore me like the jerks they are. So everybody starts heading to the back of the building, where the ladder is. So I have to follow or I'll be there all by myself.

We get to the ladder and Cloud is the first to hop on. Tifa's second. But everybody probably already saw that coming. They go a way's up before Demyx starts. Yuffie and Riku head for it at the same time, and stop at the same time.

"You can go," Yuffie tells him. So he shrugs and goes on up. Yuffie starts to climb but looks back at me, then Sora. Then me again.

"C'mon Kai," she says.

"I don't know," I respond, looking up to where the ladder ends at the top. That's a long way up. And down, if you catch my drift.

Yuffie rolls her eyes before hopping off the ladder.

"Get your butt on that ladder," Yuffie commands, yanking my arm, "now."

"No-"

"Ahh, go on," Sora urges from behind. For a second, I had forgotten he was there. I feel kind of lame now.

"Alright." I agree, since it's impossible for me to not agree with Sora. Yuffie smirks and begins her climb, with me reluctantly following.

"I hate you, Yuffie," I tell her, looking up.

"I know," is how she responds.

"You'll be fine," Sora reassures form beneath me. It appears he has started climbing the ladder too.

I climb the whole way making sure my eyes are fixed on Yuffie. I don't want to risk loosing my balance or getting worked up by looking down or to the side. I'd just have to hold my breath until I get there.

After what seems like forever, we finally reach the top of the dreaded tower and Cloud helps me up. I let out a small squeak when I look around and see how high we are. The worst part is that there's no rail or anything to keep us from falling off. So it you run towards edge and trip -or jump-, then you're just going to fall. And die.

I slowly walk toward the middle and sit down Indian style. I watch in disappointment as Sora walks over to the edge, near the clock, with Demyx and Riku. They sit down on the edge with their feet dangling off the edge. Are they crazy? I'm just not understanding how they are able to sit at the edge like that. I hope they don't think they can fly.

I watch in amusement as Yuffie cautiously makes her way to the edge of the building to go sit next to Demyx. I look to my right and Cloud's there. He sits next to me, a grin playing on his lips.

"You don't wanna go sit by Sora?" he asks raising a brow.

"Screw you, Cloud," I reply, pushing him playfully.

"What? Screw me? Wow, didn't know you wanted to," Cloud feigns shock, placing his hand on his chest. I roll my eyes.

"As if," I respond. Tifa comes over and sits on the other side of Cloud.

"Wow, baby," she says, "this sure is high." She grabs onto his arm.

"Yeah," Cloud agrees. Then they start some conversation of their own.

I look at the back of Sora's head (because I can't see the front). I am, so far, making no progress with Sora whatsoever. I wish I was crazy too, so I could go over there with him. But unfortunately, I think I'm pretty sane.

I sit there, bored. With Cloud and Tifa in the middle of a make-out session and the others in the danger zone, I have nothing to do, or nobody to talk to. I grow sick of them, so I scoot away some.

Yuffie looks back at me, asking me with her eyes why I'm not over there. I give her a deadpanned look with mine.

"C'mon Kai," she calls, causing the other heads to zip around in my direction. Riku and Demyx turn back around, but Sora and Yuffie stare back at me. I guess they can sense my loneliness. For some reason, that makes me feel like a loser.

Sora gets up and heads this way. Yuffie grins and gives me a thumbs up. I feel my heart rate speed up. He sits down next to me, pulling his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them. I try not to look at him, for fear I may not be able to tear my eyes off of him when I do.

"What's up?" he asks in that glorious voice of his.

"No-nothing much," I mentally curse myself for stuttering. I feel jumpy and my palms are getting all clammy. I feel his eyes on me.

"So you're afraid of heights," he states rather than questions. I nod.

"Well, kinda." I reply. He nods, running his hand through his hair. That makes me think about how much _I_ want to do that. His hair looks soft.

It's quiet for awhile. When I finally do work up the nerve to look at Sora, I see that he's looking past me; I turn around and look at Cloud and Tifa, who are still macking away.

"Whoa, they're really goin' at it," Sora comments. I can't help but laugh. And he does too. Oh, good God, I'm laughing with Sora.

"I know, right?" I agree, looking back at him. I then realize that this is the closest I've ever been to Sora. He's even more beautiful up close. He even blinks beautifully.

"Are you guys comin' up for air anytime soon?" he calls to them with a grin. Cloud pulls away momentarily to give him a look and shake his head. Then he dives right back underwater. I wish I could dive underwater.

I once again turn back to Sora, who's looking at me. That catches me off guard, so I quickly turn around and look down at my hands. I hear Sora sigh. I wonder if he's bored over here by me.

The buzzard begins to buzz, which practically scares the crap out of everyone. We all get up and head to the ladder. It's time to make the only trip worse than climbing up the ladder: going _down _the ladder. I groan at the thought. Demyx is first, and Yuffie makes sure she's second. Then Riku heads down and Cloud and Tifa.

"Ready?" Sora asks.

"Does it really matter at this point?" I answer his question with one of my own. He chuckles and shrugs, and heads over to the ladder.

"I guess you're right," he agrees as he positions himself to climb down. I sigh and follow suit. I can't stay up here forever. Well, I actually can, but that would cause problems.

I close my eyes as I climb down, thankful that no one can see me looking stupid.

This climb seems to take even longer, as I long to reach the bottom.

So I'm climbing, climbing, climbing…..still climbing…aha, ground!.....Oh wait, that's a step on the ladder. It kind of just goes like that until I land on the concrete that I love so much.

We all walk around back to the front door, Cloud going on ahead since he has the buzzard. Tifa too.

They seat us at this big table in the back.

Sora sits down and Yuffie sits one seat away from him.

"Come sit by me, Kai," she commands with a smirk on her face. I grin back as I realize what she's doing. Then I take my seat next in between Sora and Yuffie, getting in a few glances. Sometimes it's a good thing that Sora doesn't seem to notice me. He's just drumming on the table with his silverware, bobbing his head to his little beat. How cute.

Demyx sits on the other side of Sora, throwing some crumb he found on the table at him, causing Sora to stop and push him. What a joy kill. Riku, Cloud and Tifa sit across from us, Cloud in front of me. He takes his seat and smirks at me, eyeing Sora. I roll my eyes.

So the lady comes to ask what we want to drink. Sora orders a Dr. Pepper, so I do too, which earns me a snort from Cloud. I pretend like I don't hear it though.

After everyone orders their drinks and the lady tells us she'll be back to take our food orders, we all just start talking. I talk to Yuffie, since Sora's too busy talking to Demyx and Riku, who's across from them. Bummer.

"So did you get to talk to Sora?" she asks me.

"Kinda," I answer.

"Well I got to talk to Demyx," she replies with a smile of satisfaction.

Our conversation basically heads in that direction, with her telling me every inch of their conversation. Even Riku's little unimportant inputs.

The waitress comes back with our drinks and we all order our food.

-------------XII-------------

Getting back to Clouds house, it's almost 3:30. Cloud unlocks the door and heads in, going straight upstairs. I probably don't even have to say that Tifa does too. The rest of us head back to the front room. Yuffie got Demyx to talk to her, so there now on the sofa, chatting away. I can't help but smile at her excited expression. I feel happy for her, but on the other hand, I feel a bit down.

I glance over at Sora, who's talking enthusiastically to Riku. He looks as if he's telling him a story, with all the hand motions and facial expressions. Riku's just laughing and shaking his head, as if he's entertaining a five-year-old's fairytale.

I sigh and look at the blank TV screen. Today was cool, but I don't think I left any kind of impression on Sora. I mentally slap myself for not taking advantage of the time I had with him up on Twilight Tower. Even if it was only for about five minutes. In that time, I could've easily said something funny or witty that could make him take some sort of interest in me. I scowl. Who am I kidding? The guy barely even gives me the time of day. What chance do I have?

I feel as if I'm about ready -dare I say it- to move on. But then I look back at Sora, who's still indulged in his conversation with Riku, and I am immediately reminded why I fell madly in love with him in the first place. Not only because he's beautiful, but because he's modest, and smart, and dense, and mature, and childish all at the same time. I smile in spite of myself. I can't give up. I won't ever give up, until I'm properly rejected. That way, I'll know that I have absolutely no chance whatsoever.

Cloud comes back downstairs with a red-faced Tifa. Ewwww. Then I look at Cloud, who looks slightly annoyed. Okay, so maybe I'm wrong.

"Cloud," I call him.

"Yeah?" he responds.

"I gotta go," I tell him. I want to stay because Sora's here but, what good would that do?

He gives me this funny look.

"Really?" I nod and walk to the door. He follows.

"You okay?" he asks, opening the door for me.

"Yeah, I just, have to go," I reply, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"Um, yeah, okay," Cloud says, scratching the back of his head. I'm about to walk out, but he stops me.

"Well at least say bye to everyone," he suggests. I sigh softly, but decide that it would seem weird to just leave without a word. So I walk with him back to the front. Everyone looks our way when we walk in. Tifa just looks annoyed. I honestly don't know what her problem is.

"Well, I have to go," I say to them, "See you guys at school."

Yuffie gets up to give me a hug, though I can tell she doesn't wan to leave Demyx's side.

"See ya, Kai," she says as she pulls back from her hug. Everyone else but Demyx and Tifa say bye.

"Oh, Imma go too," Sora announces, checking his cell before putting it back in his pocket. He stands up, receiving goodbyes from everyone.

Cloud, Sora, and I make our way to the door. Cloud hugs me and ruffles Sora's hair, before opening the door for us. Then with one more wave, Cloud shuts the door.

Sora and I awkwardly walk down the brick steps and down the path. He heads to car and I go the opposite way. I have to walk.

"Hey," Sora calls from behind. I have to double-check to make sure I'm the one he's talking to.

"Wanna ride?" he asks, digging in his pocket for his keys. I feel my hearts speed up and all I can do is nod. I wait until he gets in to climb into the passenger's seat.

"It's rude to let a lady walk home when you have a car," he states to nobody in particular.

I watch as he puts the key into the ignition and starts the car. He lets down the windows. Then he turns around, placing his hand on my seat, looking out the back to pull off. He has this concentrated expression. He bites down on tip of his bottom lip. I can't help but blush at his cuteness.

I'm still thinking about how adorable he is as we pull out of Cloud little cold-s-sack looking area.

"Where do you live?" his voice breaks me out of my thoughts. I tell him where to go, down to the address. He nods and starts the drive, with that same concentrated look. It kind of reminds me of Riku. I absentmindedly wonder if Demyx or Cloud have their own looks when concentrating.

"So you've lived here your whole life?" Sora asks, not taking his eyes off the rode.

"Yeah," I answer, "Where did you move from?" I already know, but I think it's kind of weird to just start talking about it. Plus I want to hear him talk.

"Destiny Islands," he replies, getting this far away look in his eyes.

"What was it like?" He looks at me.

"It was a small town by the water," he says, "Real pretty…you could see the stars real good too." He looks back at the rode, but still in that dreamy way.

"Oh yeah?" I respond trying to think of such a pretty place.

"The school was much smaller than this one," he continues, "but it was nice that way. Everyone knew each other. We all use to go on the beach, even the parents, since it was right outside our doors. We never went anywhere for vacation, but it was cool because no one ever really wanted to. But since I've been gone, it feels like a dream. I miss it a lot."

He looks kind of sad, but instantly smiles. He looks at me with his smile that doesn't quite reach his beautiful eyes.

"Sounds kinda corny, huh?" he asks in a dull voice.

"No, no not at all," I assure him, "It sounds nice, peaceful."

I feel my heart flutter as he smiles genuinely. If Destiny Islands is my Sora's sanctuary, than dammit, I want it to be mine too.

I look out the window and realize we're approaching my house. Though I wish aren't. Talking to Sora is a dream come true. I'm not ready for it to end just yet. So I work up as much nerve that I have.

"Thanks for the ride, Sora," I say, loving how his name rolls out.

"No problem," he nods. I get out the car and close the door. Then deciding it was now or never, turn back around to face him.

"Wanna come inside for a while?" I ask as boldly as I possibly can. There's a short pause.

"No, I uh, I mean, no thanks, I gotta -ahem- go." He replies, having to clear his throat in the middle of his statement. I feel my heart drop with disappointment and slight embarrassment. What am I thinking? Asking him to come in like that.

"Oh, yeah, okay," I try to wave it off casually, "Well bye."

He gives a small wave before driving off. I watch his car until he turns the corner. I ruined it. I just know I did.

I walk to my front door in a huff. Will he even talk to me at school?

Probably not.

**There it is. Tell me what you think.**

_**Thirt13n**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Amu123, fudge poptart, and Bridgerrs so much for your reviews. I was like, "whoohoo, more reviews!" and you made me wanna write more!!**

**I do not own anyone in kingdom hearts. (Do I have to put a disclaimer for every chapter?)**

"Hey Kai."

I really hope Sora's here today.

"Kai."

Maybe he actually will talk to me.

"Hello?"

That would be great. I hope I didn't give him the wrong impression when I asked him to come inside.

"Are you alive?'

It's not like I was trying to pull a 'Tifa move' on him. I was just trying to be nice.

"I know you hear me."

I wanted to hear him talk some more about Destiny Islands. Or anything, for that matter. I just wanted to hear him talk. And hopefully talk back.

"Seriously, Kairi."

Maybe we'll finally connect. Ah, that'd be wonderful. Then I wouldn't just have to daydream about it anymore.

"Alright, you're really starting to piss me off."

I'd have my Sora. _My _Sora. Sora and Kairi. Ooh, that has a nice ring to it.

"Kairi."

Then when we get married, we can move to Destiny Islands. Oh, and-

"KAIRI!" Yuffie's unnecessarily loud voice breaks into my thought. Her outburst scares me half to death and I nearly choke on my Lucky Charms -which I've been eating a lot of lately. I look up at my fuming best friend and cock my head to the side. Does she honestly have to be so loud in the morning? No. She doesn't.

"What Yuffie?" I ask lazily, as I turn my head to stare out the cafeteria window.

"Why do you feel the need to ignore me?" Yuffie demands sitting down across from me.

"I wasn't," I reply, uninterested.

"Okay. Then you were just purposefully not listening to me," Yuffie states.

"Yuffie, that's what ignoring is," I state.

"Aha! So you admit that that's what you were doing!"

"No, I didn't."

"Hey, guys," Clouds cheerful voice says from behind me. I turn around to see him walking towards our table with a brown bag.

"Wow, Cloud, you're here early today." Yuffie comments.

"Yup," he agrees, "got up early."

Cloud sits next to Yuffie and pulls some kind of sandwich out of the bag. Ooh, looks good.

"Ooh, gimme a bite," I say, opening my mouth wide.

"Heck no," Cloud pulls his sandwich back like a stingy kid, "but look who's here." He nods his head toward the cafeteria entrance. So I look too and there's Sora walking in with Demyx. He looks up and waves to us.

I'm delighted when I see that they're headed for our table.

"Mornin'," Sora says as he pushes Cloud over and sits down next to him. Demyx, seeing as there's no more room on the bench, sighs heavily and comes to sit on my bench, sitting as far away from me as he possibly can. Geez, it's not like I have some contagious disease or something. The rudeness isn't even needed.

"Saturday was fun," Yuffie comments to no one in particular, "We should hang out again."

The rest of breakfast time is spent socializing. Riku eventually joins us, sitting in the big space between Demyx and me.

Then when it's time to leave to leave and head off to first period, I realize that I never did get a piece of Cloud's sandwich. Jerk.

-------------XII-------------

I make it to class just as the bell rings. Yuffie and I had slowed around. So I ended up having to run to class.

Today we're actually going to do some math. Ugh. Oh well, it is what it is.

-------------XII-------------

P.E.! Ah, who am I kidding I hate that damned class.

I walk to the back of the gym where they're giving out new P.E. clothes for anyone who purchased any. I did. I'm pretty sure I'd still be able to fit the ones I had last year, if only I could find them.

There's a line there, with two of the gym teachers at the front handing out uniforms from large cardboard boxes stacked in the corner. I know that at least a _few_ of these people can still fit the ones from last year. Maybe they all lost theirs too.

I stand at the back of the line, hoping that this will take forever so we won't have to do anything today. But just like the crappy luck I have, the line shortens in no time at all as people walk off to the locker rooms to change, some girls squealing or gushing about whatever. Who knows? Who cares? I find myself at the front of the diminished line in less than four minutes.

"Size?" a male voice asks in a dull tone as I continue to stare off into space. I need some lotion. My hands feel dry.

"Small," I answer automatically, digging in my shoulder bag for the lotion bottle that I could've sworn was in here.

"Yeah, are you sure you don't wanna medium?" the guy asks blankly.

"Nope, small," I murmur, burrowing through the bag, "Why, do I look like I need a medium?"

"No, but it'll last longer," the guy says without interest. I look up, annoyed at both the fact that I can't find the lotion and that this guy won't just give me my clothes.

"Oh," I say when I see who it is.

It's the amazingly hot guy that I helped with the boxes the other day.

He stares at me with no emotion as he extends his arm from his crouched position on the ground, with my uniform in his hand.

"Thanks," I reply, grabbing my clothes. He doesn't say anything; he just turns to the next guy in line and asks him for his size. No wonder those girls were squealing. That is one good-looking guy. A little rude, but good-looking nonetheless.

I make my way to the locker room, thinking that maybe he's the guy Yuffie was talking about when she asked us if we knew the new guy.

-------------XII-------------

Science…..Literature…..Art…..

-------------XII-------------

Lunch! The best time of the day. I seem to have forgotten to bring more munny today and I only had enough for breakfast, so I just drop off my books and head to the cafeteria. (**A/N: I am so sick of typing **_**cafeteria**_**. I seem to type it a lot.**) Maybe Cloud has one of those sandwiches again. I'll just have to steal it from him. He steals my sodas all the time anyway.

So I stroll down to the cafeteria. I should start making my own lunch. Hmm, probably.

"Kaaiirii!" that's Yuffie. She just springs out in front of me as I enter the lunch area.

"Yuuffiiiee." I mock her with little enthusiasm.

"Cloud wants to go off campus to eat today." She says. She grabs my wrist and turns me around, pulling me out of the cafeteria.

"Don't you have to have a note with your parent's signature on it in order to leave?" I ask, following her anyway.

And you do. For any reason that you want to leave school grounds, you must have a note of approval from your guardian. Evan if it's just one at the beginning of the year saying that your child can leave campus everyday for lunch. There just has to be a notice.

"So?" Yuffie shrugs. "Sora's going."

I hate it how Cloud and Yuffie think that just because Sora's going somewhere or doing something that I'm automatically going to do it too. It's always '_C'mon Kai, Sora's going_' or '_I saw Sora there_' or, ooh my favorite '_If you don't come, some really hot girl might take your opportunity with Sora!_!', I mean come on now.

I sigh as I think to myself how easily persuaded I am. They say these things because most of the time they actually work.

"Whatever." I agree unwillingly.

So we rush out to the front where the rest of the delinquents are waiting. Demyx scowls when he sees me behind Yuffie.

"Great, you guys are finally here," Cloud says, "now let's go eat. I'm starving."

We use the same driving formation as we did Saturday, with me, Yuffie and Cloud in one car, and Riku, Demyx, and Sora in the other. Cloud wants a burger. So we're going through the drive-thru at Beefy's (**A/N: Hah! I just thought of that now.**).

Ugh. _Beefy's_. I don't normally eat here because that name has always been a turnoff for me. Plus everything's so greasy, I'm serious, it's like the chef just got some car oil and soaked the food in it. _Beefy's_. It sounds like the name of a…pig? See, I don't even know. But Cloud likes it. I guess he doesn't have another one of his sandwiches that I had been craving for.

There's nobody in the drive-thru at Beefy's. Probably because of its name. Haha, kidding. Probably because everyone's at school or work.

"Whaddaya guys want?" Cloud asks as we pull into the empty drive-thru.

"I guess I'll have a chicken strips meal with a sprite." Yuffie tells him. He nods and looks back at me.

"Dr. Pepper." I reply. He gives me a look.

"No food?" he questions like he really thinks I'm going to eat something from here.

"From _Beefy's_?" I turn up my nose as I say the word, "No way." He shrugs and places his order.

We then drive to the front as Demyx's car rolls up to the ordering speaker thingy.

The guy at the window tells Cloud the amount and cloud pays, getting his bag. Whoa, the guy at the window's huge. Haha, too much Beefy's. That's what's going to happen to Cloud if he keeps eating this crap. I try to picture Cloud as a fat man in a Beefy's apron and paper hat. And just for kicks I throw in a beard too. I laugh at my little joke, earning looks of confusion from both Cloud and Yuffie. I just shrug as Cloud reaches back to hand me my Dr. Pepper.

Then after checking to make sure the order is right, we exit the drive-thru and Cloud takes us to the park with the guys soon in tow. The place is practically empty, except for a few joggers and two elderly ladies sitting on a bench. We unload the car, and follow Cloud to the jungle gym. He puts the top of the bag in his mouth and climbs up the slide to sit on it. Yuffie and I, who are carrying drinks, just go up the stairs to sit on the middle platform of the jungle gym. Sora, Riku and Demyx join us, Sora and Demyx sitting on the bridge and Riku settling for the stairs.

Everyone takes out their nasty food and begin to eat. I glance at Sora, who, for some reason, had just gotten ice cream.

"You sure you don't want any?" Cloud turns around to hold out his burger.

"Eww, no," I push his hand away.

"Okay," he shrugs, "but it's good."

"Cloud, that isn't even meat, that's a load of greasy diabetes between two pieces of bread," I roll my eyes as I tell him the bitter truth behind his beloved burger.

Sora lets out a laugh, coughing, as he nearly chokes on the ice cream he had in his mouth. I smile as I mentally pat myself on the back for getting Sora's attention.

I drink my soda rather quickly, and that doesn't fill me up. I am hungry, but Beefy's is out of the question and I didn't want to be the only one to ask to go get something else. Yuffie offers me a fry, seeing that I am nowhere near satisfied. But one look at the greasy stick of potato and I instantly refuse it. She shrugs and pops it in her mouth, drinking a sip of her soda behind it. Maybe I should've gotten ice cream, like Sora. They couldn't possibly ruin ice cream, could they? I watch Sora finish the last of his sundae and wish I would've thought about it in the drive-thru.

Everybody's just about finished with their meals by now. Sora heads over to the swing set, hopping on one of the swings, challenging Demyx to see if he could jump off farther than he can. I smile at his carefree nature. He's like a child sometimes. Demyx accepts the challenge and positions himself on the swing to Sora's right.

"Shouldn't we be heading back to school?" I murmur to Cloud, who's watching the two teenagers on the swing set in amusement.

"Ah, lighten up, Kai," he says, "we've still got a little time."

I sigh and watch as Demyx and Sora swing higher and higher. Then Cloud counts backwards from three. They release themselves from their swings as Cloud gets to one. Sora lands a little past the jungle gym stairs, almost losing his balance but Demyx lands just a foot or two in front of him. He grins triumphantly, bragging about how he can't be beat. Sora pouts and pushes Demyx, making him almost lose his footing. Yuffie laughs and runs over there to cheer along with him. Cloud goes to help Sora attack Demyx. Riku and I just stand off to the side. It's hard to believe these guys are juniors in high school.

I look over at Riku, the most mature, and wonder why he chooses to spend his time with them. Especially considering he's a senior. It's not like he doesn't have any other friends. He looks back at me with cool aqua eyes. It took me awhile to realize that we were both just staring at each other.

I wonder if he's thinking the same about me. Maybe he's wondering why I'm not over there, with them.

-------------XII-------------

Back at school, I have sixth period history. Sneaking back on campus isn't hard at all. I bet no one gets notes from their guardians, considering how easy it is to leave and come back. You can barely call what we did _sneaking_. It's more like _strolling_ back on campus. Maybe we should leave more often, that way we can go eat whatever we want. I just hope it isn't Beefy's next time. Skipping lunch was hell. I also have to remember to bring more munny.

-------------XII-------------

I stop at the library again, instead going straight home. I flop down on my red beanbag and take out the book that I'm almost finished with. I open up to the marked page and begin where I left off. This book is confusing. I always get thrown off by something. Even when I finally think I get something, another thing pops up. I usually end up having to read over some parts two or three times to somewhat understand what's going on. I wonder if the author will be able to go back ten years from now, read this book, and understand what he was trying to say.

"Mind if I join you?" a quiet voice says, making me nearly jump out of the beanbag. I look up to see Riku, who has some thick book under his arm.

"Not at all," I tell him. He sits in one of the armchairs and looks out the large window for a while. I look back down at the book in my hands, watching him out the corner of my eyes. He looks so still, like a statue, sitting there like that. The sun outside makes his silverish hair look almost white and his aqua eyes shine. It seems like an hour before he finally opens the book he has.

It feels kind of weird with someone back here with me. Whenever there are other people in the library with me and the librarian after school, they're usually near the front, where the tables are, or checking out books to take home. But it's almost like Riku's not even there, in a way. It's better than having Cloud or Yuffie in there with me. They just don't know how to shut up.

So we read, basking in the sweet quietness of the oh so peaceful library.

For a while I actually forget he's there, until he sneezes.

"Bless you." I murmur.

"Yeah, thanks," he says, "What are you reading?" I show him the cover of the book. He nods.

"So what are you reading?" I ask, since it seems like the right thing to say next.

I don't know if he's just doing it to mimic me or not but he shows me the cover of his book too. So I just nod too.

It's quiet for a short while.

"So you like to read." He states rather than questions.

"Yup," I reply, "And you do too."

"Yeah," he says, "It's probably the only peaceful thing I do."

"Hah. What do you mean?" I ask.

"Have you met Sora and Demyx?" he asks, grinning. I laugh at the all too familiar feeling.

"Well I have Cloud and Yuffie," I say, grinning back.

"Good point."

"Yeah."

Another short pause.

"You're a senior," I state, suddenly wanting conversation, "Have you decided on a college?"

"Hmm," Riku closes his book, "that's a first. I actually want to go to a school in Hollow Bastion." I look at him wide-eyed.

"Bulwark Academy?' I ask him in a low voice.

"Oh, yeah," he says, "it's what I'm aiming for."

Bulwark Academy has been where I wanted to go to college since, well, forever. My mother went there, and ever since I found that out, it's sort of been my dream. At first it was just to follow my mom's footsteps and become a lawyer. Hey, I was a child. But now I want to be a doctor, and after doing my research last year, I was sure that Bulwark was going to be my college. Yuffie thinks it's a hassle, and that I should stop worrying myself over nothing, since I can just go to another college in Hollow Bastion if I want to, like Hollow Bastion Community College. I don't know, I just can't see myself at that school, jumping up and down with _so_ much 'pride.' Whoohoo! HBCC is the place to be!! Nope. It just doesn't work. Now Bulwark is a school that I can have pride in, and years later, I can look back and think about how wonderful my college life was at the perfect college. I don't want to travel all the way to Hollow Bastion just for that.

"That's great," I tell him.

"Have you thought about it?" he asks.

"Well, I wanted to go to Bulwark too," I admit in a quiet voice, suddenly feeling kind of self-conscious. I mean, Riku's a smart guy.

He nods, in sort of an approving way.

"I think you'll get there," he states, "You're a smart kid." He makes it seem like he's _so_ much older than I am. He's only graduating a year before me. But I say thanks anyway, since it is indeed a compliment.

"It's a great school, but I can't help but think about how far away it is," I say, speaking my mind. Riku nods, looking like he doesn't really know what else to do or say.

"Yuffie says she'll go to HBCC, so we can still see each other, but Cloud says he wants to go somewhere else. And there are others too." I look up at Riku in the chair to see any sign of boredom. Just blankness.

"I see what you mean," he replies after awhile.

"Is Sora going to college? Or Demyx?" I throw in Demyx's name quickly.

"Demyx says he doesn't know yet. I don't think he wants to. Sora hopes to move back to Destiny Islands." Riku's mask falters a bit. I can tell he's going to miss them. He and Demyx have been friends for quite awhile, I believe, and when Sora came about two years ago. They instantly clicked. Don't ask how I know this stuff. I guess I just pay attention to things.

My mind wanders to Sora. If I do get into Bulwark and if he does move back to Destiny Islands, he'll be so far away. I frown at the thought.

"You okay?" Riku asks, noticing my expression.

"Oh, yeah," I say, "just thinking."

I look up at Riku and once again wander what made him become best friends with two people he seems to have nothing in common with.

"Riku," I almost hesitate to ask, "you seem so much, I don't know, different than them. Why-?"

"Are we friends?" he cuts me off.

"No, why are you guys so close?" I ask.

He thinks about it for a minute. Then he shrugs.

"Who knows," he answers, "but then again, I can ask the same for you."

I don't really know how to respond to that. I guess I've never really though about it. Sure, Yuffie and Cloud are definitely more spontaneous than I am, but I _can _have fun. Yuffie thinks I've been worrying too much about college and what I'm going to do with my life after that, especially since I just became a junior. So I guess I haven't been as carefree as I use to be, and when I do have free time, I usually spend it alone reading or something. Saturday was for Sora. But I have to think about this stuff. Failure is _not_ an option.

"I guess I just need to lighten up a bit." I murmur.

"So I do too?" Riku asks.

"Maybe." I shrug, which earns me a smirk from him. Maybe Riku doesn't know how to lighten up because he was never really '_light_' to begin with. He's always been pretty quiet and serious, ever since the eighth grade. Maybe he'll always be that way.

I take out my phone and check the time. Time to go.

"Guess I'd better get going," I say, placing my book in my back and lifting myself from the beanbag.

"Okay." He opens his book again, "Bye, Kairi."

I'm kind of surprised to hear him use my name.

"Goodbye."

I head to the front, waving to the librarian before exiting.

I'm walking to the front doors when I hear familiar sound of fallen boxes. I look to my right and there's the really good-looking guy with the boxes again, though this time the fallen boxes are taped shut, so nothing has spilled. I shake my head, smirking, as I make my way over to him.

He instantly snaps his head up to look at me.

"Hello again." I smile.

"I don't need your help," he declares bluntly, picking up the two boxes, "go home." I cringe at his sharp words.

"Well, okay," I reply, "but if you ever do, I'm Kairi. And you are?"

"Busy," he states, walking right past me down the hall. I scowl at his rudeness.

Fine. He can be that way if he wants to be.

**So sorry for the delay. Especially since this chapter wasn't al that great. **

**Hmm. I wander how many times I typed 'Beefy's' in this chapter. Eww **_**Beefy's**_**. I mean, I do love burgers and fries but doesn't that just sound nasty? Ha. Haha. **

**Fact: I got **_**Bulwarks **_**Academy by looking up **_**bastion**_** on an online thesaurus to get a similar word.**

**Review? Please?**

_**Thirt13n**_


	6. Chapter 6

**I thought I'd try to get to work on this chapter early; maybe I'd get it done early…**

…**Yeah, didn't exactly work out that way.**

**As for you, fudge poptart, telling your friend about this, thank you!! The more the merrier! Tell your friends! Tell your family! Tell your neighbors! **

"There I was, sittin' on a branch chewin' gum -smack, smack-,"

I turn the computer on and flop down on the spinny chair. Time to look at my college again. And check my email. These are daily things for me. No, I'm kidding, I'm not _that_ obsessed with the school. I just check my email daily. I have to visit Hollow Bastion. I've only been once, and that was about ten years ago, when college didn't matter. I don't leave Twilight Town that often. I've only been to Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden, where my cousin Naminé lives. (**A/N: ah, yes, Hollow Bastion and Radiant Garden are two different places in this story.) **Cloud's the traveler. He's been everywhere, from Hollow Bastion to Traverse Town. Lucky bastard. He takes lots of pictures too. I think he should be a photographer, but he thinks that that's fruity and dumb.

"Playin' with my yoyo, whoo whoo,"

We have the money to go places, but not the time. Cloud's got both. Did I mention he's a lucky bastard? Hollow Bastion's a must, but so is Destiny Islands. I'm so eager to go, that I think I'll try to go this summer. Maybe I'll take Yuffie and/or Cloud with me. I'm almost seventeen years old. I should be able to go places without my mother now.

The computer finishes its loading process and I type in the name of the best school in the world.

"And along came Hermy the worm,"

I think I'm going to print out a picture of the main campus. It's beautiful. And expensive. I need that scholarship.

"He was _this big_! And I said 'Hermy, what happened?'"

Maybe I can get Riku to help me out. He's sure to win valedictorian this year. Like I said, he's a smart guy.

"And he said, 'I ate my mom.' There I was, sittin' on a branch-"

"Yuffie, please," I turn around to look at my best friend, who's lying on my bed, on her back. I don't know why she has to pick the most annoying songs in the world to sing.

"I'm just so incredibly _bored_." She whines, turning on her side to stare at me. "I'm gonna call Demyx." I look at her incredulously.

"What? You got Demyx's number already?" I ask with wide eyes. How is that possible? Yuffie saw Demyx for the same amount of time that I saw Sora. How did she progress so fast when I barely got started?

"Mhmm," she nods triumphantly, going to his name on her contact list to prove it.

"So does this mean your…dating?" It takes it while for me to process that my best friend may be seeing the devil.

"No," she sighs, "but I _am_ getting somewhere."

She's quick to add that last part, a grin appearing on her face. So I have to smile back. I'm happy for her, even if it has to be _Demyx_. I mean, seriously, I'd rather her like the rude dude with the cardboard boxes. Yeah, that'll be his name. The Rude Dude with the Cardboard Boxes from hell. Ahh, wait, I gotta throw in that he's completely hot. The Completely Hot Rude Dude with the Cardboard Boxes from hell. There we go. Everybody seems to be from hell these days.

"Yeah," I reply, "At least you're getting somewhere. So far, I'm getting nowhere." Yuffie doesn't say anything. It's best that she doesn't, since she isn't really the type of person that says the right thing when you're down. That's Cloud's job. Ah, boy, do I love Cloud.

"It's okay, at least your cousin isn't here, y'know, Naminé, so there won't be any big competition, like with Seifer," and yet she has to ruin it.

"Oh, yeah, that's a relief," I mumble sarcastically.

"Yeah, it is." She nods.

"Yuffie, there was some sarcasm in that statement," I couldn't help but add.

"Yeah, I know, but I chose to ignore that part."

Who's Seifer? He's a guy that I've gone to school with since the seventh grade. See, I liked Seifer -_waaay_ back when- while I was going through my 'oh, my my my, aren't bad boys just the sexiest?' stage. C'mon, we all go through it. Some just longer than others. He's the type of guy that'll egg a teacher's car or ditch an easy class _just to get caught_. I mean, seriously, what's up with that? He's bad news, and quite proud of it.

Well, yeah, I liked him a whole lot, back when he was just doing little things, like spilling drinks in girls' hair, or ripping up peoples' homework (okay, so those aren't that little). He seemed to be liking me too, until my cousin Naminé came out to visit. Then he forgot about me so fast, you'd think we didn't even know each other. He asked her out and she accepted, then she had to go back to Radiant Gardens and they eventually broke up. Just goes to show that long distance relationships are doomed to failure, especially if you aren't even really trying anymore. Naminé was fed up at not being able to see him. Seifer just stopped caring. And that was that.

"Let's just hope she doesn't decide to visit anytime soon," Yuffie shrugs. I don't reply though, because I'm secretly praying that she doesn't. She's super pretty, like Tifa, but she's nice. Bad combo. Girls like that attract guys like Sora, not like mean, stuck-up, primo Danna chicks, like the ones that attract guys like Cloud or Demyx. I wish Naminé was like that. And ugly. Like, really ugly, with greasy hair, bad breath and an unnatural obsession with Beefy's. Ha, Beefy's. Maybe she'd get along with Cloud.

"So anyways," I turn back to look at Yuffie, "Back to you and the Loud Bipolar Musician from hell." Yuffie giggles.

"You actually remember these names?" she asks, flipping her cell phone back open.

"Somebody has to," I state, and it's true. But I doubt she heard me, since she's already on the phone, listening quietly to whatever's on the other end.

"Oh, yeah, Yuffie? It's Demyx. Ooh, I mean Demyx, this is Yuffie," she says into the phone, "Didn't really want anything, well I did, and that's why I called you- wait, but that's not really important, so technically I didn't really want anything, but, still, it'd be nice if you called back-" I stopped listening to the rest of her pathetic message. Good thing it went straight into voicemail. If Yuffie can't even talk to a recording of Demyx on the phone, imagine him having to listen to her ramble if he had actually answered. I don't understand how she can talk to a guy in person, but not on the phone. I thought that sort of screw-up-while-trying-to-leave-a-message-on-the-phone-of-the-guy-you-like thing only happened in movies.

So I just turn back to the computer monitor, to check my email.

-------------XII-------------

Apparently we're going to spend another day together on Friday, after school. How was this arranged? I don't know, it's news to me, since I'm the only one that just received the plans.

"I honestly don't know what the big deal is." Cloud mumbles to me as we walk side by side down the hall.

"You don't?" I ask, "How do I go from helping with the plans, to being the last one to know about them?" Cloud just shrugs. I guess it really isn't a big deal. It's just that the first time we hung out, Yuffie seemed to instantly fit in, and Cloud, being, well, _Cloud_, was already cool with them. I feel like I just kind of stand out.

"Cloud?" I murmur, looking up at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think I, kinda, _stick out_ when I'm with you guys?" I look away from him to avoid the stupid smirk on his face.

"What do you mean, _stick out_?" he asks, his voice laced with amusement.

"Y'know, like, do I not fit in?" I decide to look straight ahead.

Pause.

"Not really."

"What's with the pause?" I look back up at him.

"What pause?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

"No, I don't. And no, you don't _stick out_. A lot. I mean, look at Riku."

"Yeah, I guess."

We reach our destination, the gym, for second period P.E. We go our separate ways, him to the male locker room, and me to the female one. Today's a full period, since we already have our clothes and stuff. Bummer.

I walk into the locker room that's already filled with girls and head to my assigned locker.

"Hey Kairi." I hear a familiar voice.

"Ahh, Olette," I smile when I see who it is. Olette is Hayner's friend. I met her through him at one of his parties. It surprised me, at first, how often Hayner throws house parties, considering he's the principal's son and everything. You'd think it'd be like it is on movies, where he's be someone who's extra smart and under extra control, with an extra strict father who treats his son more like one of his honor roll students, instead of a son. But Hayner can be pretty rebellious, despite his obvious kindness to just about everyone. But after going to one of his parties for the first time, I was in awe at how 'tamed' it was. I mean, sure, the dancing wasn't all that clean, and someone or another had brought some additional 'stuff' to put in the punch, but nobody took it too far. There are limits, like, if you get too wasted or started trouble, you'd have to leave, or the rule that says if you spill it or make a mess, you clean it up. So by the end of the party, there was little to no mess to pick up after. My guess is that everyone follows the rules for one or both of these reasons: For one, Hayner's pretty popular, so you'd _want_ to go to his party. If you disobey, you don't get to come. And two, he's the principal's son, and no one wants to get into it with the principal. And Hayner knows that. So most people tend to have some sort of respect for him. But the popularity doesn't go to his head. That's probably why Olette likes him so much. Everyone can tell she does; everyone except for Hayner himself. (**A/N: Do I explain stuff too much? Yeah probably. I think of it as both a blessing and a curse.**)

"I guess we have P.E. together again." She states cheerfully.

"Yup." I agree, opening my small P.E. locker.

We quickly get dressed and leave the locker area together. P.E. takes place outside for the most part, so that's where we go. I see Cloud talking to some guy and make my way over to him with Olette in tow.

"Hey Cloud," Olette says as we approach the two. Cloud nods his head once as a greeting and continues his conversation with that guy, who I know I've seen, but can't remember him name. I'm not good with names.

Then the guy with the whistle blows into it, signaling everybody to get on their assigned numbers, so role can be taken. So we all trudge over to our spots as the four gym teachers wait at the front. Instead of calling out names, two of them march around the rows and write down the number of whichever students were missing on a clipboard. (**A/N: That's how my school does it.**)

Coach tells us what type of torture they have in store for us today. Everyone calls the head gym guy 'Coach' since he's also a coach. And that's fine, because it's not like I'd remember his name anyway. Toady we're playing dodge ball. Coach says he wants to start off with something fun. But there is nothing fun about doge ball. I don't see how running around hopelessly trying to escape flying spheres of rubber is fun. I just don't see it.

There are cheers from most of the crowd and groans from the rest.

"Aww, suck it up!" Coach yells, pushing the cart of bouncy balls to the center of the basketball court. Since it's too much of a hassle to choose team captains that have to then choose teams, he splits the crowd in two. We only do that when we have a stations; which is when the four teachers split up the kids and take them off to do activities. I'm on Cloud's team, and whoever that guy is he talks to, but I'm not with Ollette. At least I have Cloud to stick to and hide behind.

"Ready to be my bodyguard?" I grin at Cloud when I reach him.  
"Ready for duty." Cloud salutes, though I'm not sure why, since bodyguards don't salute. Well, at least I don't think they do.

"Good boy," I reach up and pat the crazy blonde locks of hair that make up the top of his head, "that's why I love you." Cloud knows I love him. I tell him just about every week. I think that's more than I tell my mom. Now that's not good.

"Bodyguard?" Cloud's friend whose name I don't remember repeats, "In dodge ball?" I had almost forgotten he was there. Cloud just shrugs.

"Alright, listen up!" Coach shouts over the mass of students, "the rules are simple: you get hit, you're out! Someone catches the ball you throw, you're out! No additional violence! Hit the guy you hate with a ball, not your fist! No intentional head shots or crotch shots! For every three balls your team catches, one person who's out gets to come back in! Not two- one! Just one! And no switching sides! Everyone got it?"

"We already know how to play!" some kid barks from the pack.

"Oh yeah?!" Coach looks around for whoever said that, "You know the rules? Then why do I always get idiots who break them?"

And with that, he tosses the eight of the sixteen balls to our side and the remaining eight to the other side. He walks off to the side and the dude with the whistle blows into it to indicate the start of the game. And just like that, balls are flying everywhere. It's like I'm on a battlefield in the middle of a war that's taking place here.

-------------XII-------------

Entering the lunch area, I look around to see if Yuffie's there. I'm half expecting her to just pop up, like yesterday. But nope. No Yuffie. I glance over at our table as I saunter over to the lunch line. There she is. And she's with Demyx. Of course. I almost don't want to go over there.

But I do, after I get my food. We have spaghetti today. Ooh, and tater tots. I like tater tots.

"Hey," I mumble when I get to the table. I place my food next to Yuffie's and sit in the space next to her. I try not to look at the menace sitting across from her.

"Hey," Yuffie responds, getting up, "I'll be back, I wanna get another orange. Anyone want anything?" Both Demyx and I shake our heads. She shrugs before leaving.

I look down at my lunch, sneaking a glimpse of Demyx, who's also looking down at his.

"So," I decide to make a shot at a conversation, "you coming over on Friday."

No response. How rude. He could at least reply with something mean, it's better than acting like I'm not even there.

"Hey, do you have something you wanna say to me?" I ask him in a low voice, looking straight in his face. His blue green (**teal?**) eyes shift over to me. They're cold-looking, blank. They make me shiver. He stares at me for a while before narrowing his eyes.

"Why are you talking to me?" he asks in a regular, almost casual, tone. Since I don't really know how to reply to that, I just stare back for a moment.

"I'm not sure," I mutter truthfully. He doesn't say anything; he just looks back down at his food, like I hadn't even said anything. That kind of pisses me off.

"What is your deal?" I ask, raising my voice slightly, "why do you act so rude towards me?" He looks back at me with those cold eyes.

"In case you haven't noticed, I don't really like you." He replies in a firm voice. There's a pause. I don't really know what to say to that either. Even though I was already fully aware that Demyx didn't like me, it still kind of hurts to hear it said right in your face.

"Why?" I ask, trying to sound like I don't really care.

"There's just _nothing_ I like about you," he snaps in the same tone. That one hit me hard in the stomach. Not literally, but he might as well have.

"Well, fine," I retort, "because there's nothing I like about you either! I only tolerate you because of Yuffie and Sora-" I stop short when I realize what I just said. He looks at me in amusement. You know, the evil kind of amusement.

"Sora?" he questions, "You don't even _know_ him. So why is- wait, you like Sora?" I don't say anything; I just look back at him like an idiot, with my mouth open, ready to say the first thing that pops in my head to defend myself against his true accusation.

"Really?" his face breaks into a smirk.

"What? No, I…" I just kind of fade off there, since I don't exactly know how to finish my statement. He sniggers bitterly.

"You don't have a chance."

I can not believe he just said that. I stare at him in both hurt and astonishment.

I slowly get up from the bench, keeping my eyes glued to his blank face.

"Hey, guys, there are no more oranges." I hear Yuffie from behind. I turn around to see her approaching us. I look back at Demyx, who's still looking at me, as if Yuffie wasn't here. Not being able to stand looking at him, I grab my bag and rush past Yuffie, heading to the exit.

"Kairi?" Yuffie's bewildered voice sounds from behind me. But I don't want to talk to her right now. I don't want to talk to anyone right now.

I exit the cafeteria, praying that I won't run into Cloud, or Riku, or even Sora. Especially not Sora. I know my face is red from embarrassment and hurt.

Not really knowing where else to go, I let my feet take me to the library. My comfort zone. I wish I had thought about bringing my lunch with me.

I feel my phone vibrate as I sit down on my bean bag. I don't want to look, but I do anyway. And it's from Yuffie. It says: _Kai where r u? r u ok?_ I don't want to talk, so I reply with: _im fine. I jus wanna b alone 4 now, plz._ It takes a while but she sends back: _ok, but it u wanna tlk, txt me._ I'm pretty surprised that she didn't keep pressing on. She just left me alone just like that. It must be because Demyx is there. Ugh. I take out the book I had been reading.

"Hey, shouldn't you be eating lunch?" Wait, I know that voice. I look up to see The Completely Hot Rude Dude with the Cardboard Boxes from hell looking down at me, with the same blank expression. Whoa, I hadn't even heard him come in. I look up at his pretty crystal blue eyes for a moment.

"Wasn't hungry," I mumble. I watch him as he sits down on the floor right in front of me, crossing his legs. He props his elbow on his thigh and rests his head in his hand. I look at him, perplexed.

"What are you doing?" I ask dumbly.

"Sitting," he replies. I look at his black polo shirt and dark blue jeans. He's wore black every time I saw him. I then look at my own yellow uniform shirt and green and yellow uniform plaid skirt. He's definitely not attending this school. I study him some more. He doesn't look any older than me. So why isn't he in school?

We sit there for about two whole minutes, just staring at each other. I find it odd that he hasn't said anything about my staring yet. I'm kind of glad to. I wish I could just stare at Sora like this without interruption.

Since we're both just looking, I might as well check him out. He has a beautiful color for hair. It's blonde, but like a sun-kissed blonde. His eyes are like clear frozen water, with so much depth to them. They're like tunnels of endless glorious blue. Then he's got these pretty, full lips. Kind of like the ones girls have. That is so cool. (**A/N: I'm sorry, am I the only one that notices that in the game, he seems to have full, noticeable lips? Ha. Hahaha. I probably am.**)

My eyes wonder down to the silver chain around his neck. Hanging from it is a silver '_13_'. Hmm, that's different.

I wonder what he's thinking. His face is still blank. No emotion whatsoever. And he sure can go a long time without blinking. I've only seen him blink a couple of times, and I can't seem to stop blinking.

"Hey," I say, breaking the silence, "What are you doing here?"

"Sitting." He repeats.

"No, I mean why are you _here_, at this school?" I revised the question.

"Doesn't matter." He replied, not taking his eyes off mine. I look away, for his gaze is making me a little uncomfortable.

"Why are _you_ here?" he restates my question.

"'Cause I go to school here."

"No, I mean why are you _here_, in the library?" I suddenly wonder if he's mocking me, in a way.

"'Cause it's nice in here, I guess," I shrug, looking back at him, "by the way, how old are you?"

"Does it matter?" he responds. I shrug again.

"You don't look old at all," I state, "shouldn't you be in school somewhere?"

"Probably."

This one unusual guy. And what kind of answer is that anyway?

"So why aren't you?" I press on.

"Doesn't matter." He says again.

"Well since we didn't really get to properly introduce ourselves last time, I'm Kairi." I tell him, smiling a little.

"Okay," he replies. And that's all. It's quiet for a while. I half-expected him to introduce himself. I guess it's better than saying something rude. If you hadn't noticed, I hate rudeness.

"You seem down." He says suddenly.

"Kinda." I admit, "And you don't seem too happy either."

"Oh." Since he doesn't say anything else, I decide to go head and talk.

"It's just this guy. He's a complete and total jerk." I say, "I just hate him."

"Oh," he says blandly.

"And what's wrong with you?"

"What?"

"I told you why I'm feeling bad, now it's your turn."

"Well I never really asked you what was wrong; I was just making an observation." I give him another puzzled look. He looks down at the book in my lap. I'd forgotten I'd taken it out.

"What are you reading?" he questions without interest. I show him the cover.

"Is it any good?"

"Not the best, but I'm gonna finish it."

"You can read it if you want to." I give a third puzzled look, but open the book nonetheless. I then begin where I left off. I read one sentence and I still feel his eyes on me. I look back up.

"Read it out loud." he commands. So I do.

I end up reading three chapters to him before the bell for sixth period rings.

I close the book and put it back in my bag.

"Well, see you later," I say, picking up my bag. I rise from the bean bag as he rises from his position on the floor. He doesn't say anything; he just turns to head to the front. So I follow him until we get there.

"Thanks," I murmur. He looks at me.

"For what?"

I shrug, "I guess for making me feel better."

"How did I do that?"

"I'm not really sure."

He's quiet for a second, and then says, "You're weird." I just shrug for the umpteenth time. Maybe I am weird.

We part at the door, me going right and him going left.

"Hey, wait," I turn back around. He stops in his tracks, but doesn't turn around.

"What's your name?" I ask.

He's quiet again, before he says, "Doesn't matter." Then he keeps walking.

**This took forever to be put up. Well, to me. But there is a reason: my computer just crashed. And it took forever to get it fixed. So, yup. **

**Are you thinking about reviewing? It's a good idea, yes?**


	7. Chapter 7

**NEW CHAPTER!!! I'm getting all excited now that the first few chapters are finished. I'm trying my hardest not to rush into things, because I hate stories that do….but it's so hard!!**

**Disclaimer: I love Roxas, and Demyx, and Kingdom Hearts as a whole, but alas, I do not own them. But, I do own the story!! Yay!**

**You may proceed.**

School goes by so slow when you don't want to be there. I'm just glad it's finally Friday. I have to go through a whole day of classes but at least it's the weekend. That's always good, right?

Since Tuesday, when Demyx found out about my crush on Sora, I have been doing all I can to make sure I don't run into him, Sora, or even Riku. I haven't eaten breakfast at school, and I now eat lunch at Hayner's table, though that's a little awkward since I only know Hayner and Olette. I know a few of the others' names, like Pence, whose Hayner's best friend, but I don't actually talk to them. I see them in the hallways all the time now, so I have to stay on alert everywhere I go. Cloud and Yuffie asked me what was wrong. I told them that Demyx pissed me off. So I still see Yuffie every once in a while, like in Literature class, but I mostly just hang out with Cloud now. A true friend, that won't ditch me. That's why I love Cloud.

Yuffie called me last night and asked why I wasn't coming for breakfast anymore. I once again told her that it was because Demyx had pissed me off. She didn't buy it, since that normally wouldn't be a reason to ditch them. So I told her what happened. She felt bad. Bad enough to stop talking to Demyx? Nope. But that was that. She told me that as far as she knew, Demyx hadn't said a word to Sora. Apparently, Sora's still acting normal.

So now I'm on my way to school. For breakfast. I can't run forever. Plus at least I'll have Cloud and Yuffie there with me.

I enter the school doors and take a deep breath. Demyx hadn't told Sora. If I don't talk to Demyx, or make any sort of eye contact with him, maybe he won't bring it up. I just keep telling myself that as I make the trip to the cafeteria. Plus, I'm hungry, and I shouldn't let little ol' Demyx keep me from refueling myself.

I walk in, trying to look as natural as I can. I see Cloud, Yuffie, Riku and Sora, all sitting at the usual spot. No Demyx. I sigh in relief. At least I'll get some time here without him, even if it is only for a few minutes. So I stroll over to them to place my things down.

"Good morning," I say to everyone. I get a variety of greetings.

I take my seat next Cloud, sneaking a look at Sora, who's on the other side of him. Yuffie looks pleased that I've decided to join them today.

"Okay," Cloud starts, "So plans at my place are ruined."

"What? Why?" Yuffie asks, her smile dropping from her face.

"My parents are having something today. And I just found out." He explains, shrugging in the process.

"Ahh, oh well." Sora replies.

"No, why don't we all just go to my house?" Yuffie suggests, instantly brightening again.

"Okay, so where's that?" Sora asks.

"Don't worry about it," Cloud says, "I'll just take you guys there. So you, you and Demyx meet at my house." Sora and Riku both agree. I remember I don't have anything to eat yet, so I get up to go get something.

I once again crave lucky charms. I grab the small box of cereal, along with a paper bowl, plastic spoon and a small carton of milk. I feel really hungry. So I grab another box and one more carton of milk before heading back to the table.

I return to see a horrible sight. Dun dun dun. Demyx. And he's sitting in _my_ seat. Next to _my_ Cloud. But I don't want to risk him saying anything that'll embarrass me, so I just sit on the other side of Yuffie.

-------------XIII-------------

I love the little ten minute breaks we get in between second and third period.

Today I'm using it to look for a new book to read. I finished the one I had been reading before. The ending was lame. It was too happy and too fake. I hate endings like that, you know, the ones where everything seems to fall straight into place, even if it is unreal. What a waste of time.

I walk into the near empty library and head to the mystery section. I like mystery books. I look around the shelves for a book. But not just for a book. I also look around for that one blonde guy. The last time I saw him was on Tuesday, when he came into the library at lunchtime. I've been coming here everyday after school to see if he's here again. But he hasn't turn up. I wonder why.

I sigh when I don't see him. I have to get to class anyway. So maybe I'll come after school to look again. And not just for him; for a book too, of course.

-------------XIII-------------

I wrote a poem about mysterious hot blonde guys with crystal ocean eyes in black polo shirts that seem to disappear in fifth period art class today.

-------------XIII-------------

I forgot to bring enough munny for lunch again. So I guess I'll just have to beg Cloud or Yuffie for food. I've decided that today I'm going to eat at my table today.

"Hey, Kairi," I hear from behind.

"Hayner," I say when I turn around.

"Still sittin' with us today?" he asks with his signature goofy smile.

"No, not today, but tell everyone I said hi, `kay?" I smile back before waving.

Everybody's at the table already when I get there. So when I get there, they all look up at me. I don't like the sudden attention.

"Hello there." I mumble, taking a seat next to Riku, since it's the closest. I look up to see Demyx sitting across from me. He gives me an evil smirk that makes me want to go run and hide somewhere.

"Welcome back _Kairi_," he says quietly, "I knew you'd be back, since a certain someone is here." I freeze, staring wide-eyed at him. I shift my gaze to Sora, who's sitting next to him. Sora's looking at Demyx in confusion.

"_Please don't_," I mouth the words to Demyx, but his smile only widens. Maybe I shouldn't have sat here today.

"Don't what?" Demyx asks in mock innocence, "Tell him?"

"Demyx," Cloud warns through clenched teeth.

"What, Cloud? You know too?" he then looks at Cloud, "Secrets are no fun, y'know."

I look to Yuffie, who, for some odd reason, looks guilty. I look over at Riku, who looks confused. Then I look to Sora, who also looks confused.

"What are you talking about?" he asks Demyx. Demyx looks back at me, then shrugs. So Sora looks at me too.

"Drop it, Demyx," Cloud replies.

Then before anything else can happen, a large _bang!_ sound is heard. All of our heads snap in the direction of the noise.

Turns out it's just the lunch lady. She dropped a large metal tray covered with juice cartons. The mixed colors of liquid pour out and start to run in all directions. The lady looks around at the laughing students before rolling her eyes and taking out her walkie talkie.

"We need someone to come clean up," I hear her say into it, since our table is one of the closest to the front.

I turn back around towards the table, hoping that Demyx had miraculously forgotten about taunting me. I warily glance at him and see that he's still looking at the mess.

A few moments later I hear the cafeteria door open and a couple of girls begin to squeal. I turn around and, behold, there's the blonde guy. With a custodian cart. I watch in astonishment as he stops, looks at the table where most of the squealing is coming from. He scowls, before pushing the cart to the front, where the puddle of mixed juices is.

Wait a minute. This guy is one of the janitors?

I'm still wondering about that as I watch get down on his knees to gather the empty cartons. He pushes them to the side before retrieving a mop and bucket of water from the cart. I look around at all the people watching him. Just watching. Like he's doing a magic trick or something. But he just keeps cleaning, ignoring the audience, like he's the only one in the room. We sit and watch until he's done mopping the floor.

He goes back to the cart to get one of those 'wet floor' signs and a plastic bag. He stands the sign up in the middle and puts all of the cartons in the bag. Then he starts heading this way. Well, he's not really coming for us; he's coming for the trash can.

"Hi," I say, as he tosses the bag in the trash. His crystal eyes transfer over to me. So I smile. But he doesn't say anything. He doesn't even smile. He just looks at me, with a look that seems to be a cross between confusion and annoyance, before turning away, and walking back to his cart.

I feel kind of hurt by that gesture, considering he just talked to me the other day. But I just leave it alone. I watch him until he leaves out the cafeteria doors, pushing his cart.

-------------XIII-------------

I quickly walk out of my sixth period history classroom. I don't know why I still want to see the blonde custodian. He was rude. I mean, it doesn't really take a lot to say 'hi', or to at least smile. But despite that, I find myself still wanting to go see him, and talk to him. I don't know what it is. He just seems very interesting.

It doesn't take long at all for me to reach my destination, the library. There are a few more people in here today. By the middle of the school year, this place will be livelier, what with essays and tests and stuff. So I should enjoy the emptiness while I still can.

I browse the shelves until I get to the back. No one's there. I sigh and pick up a random book from the mystery section.

I sit and read for a while. The book's actually not bad at all. I think I'll like this one a lot better than the one before.

-------------XIII-------------

Turn's out he never came. I don't know why, but I feel a little disappointed. Ah, oh well.

I guess I'll head to Yuffie's house, since the others will be there soon. I wish I could've gotten a ride from Cloud, but, like always, he left right after school, while I was in the library. Now I have to walk. It'll be a long trip; first I want to head home to change and drop my school stuff off.

It's a nice day, so it isn't all that bad.

I leave out of the school doors, down the steps, and take a left to start the walk.

-------------XIII-------------

I walk up into Yuffie's driveway, spotting Cloud's car. It appears I'm last to arrive. I don't know why but I don't really like being the last to get there. But oh well, no big deal.

I ring the doorbell when I get to the door. In seconds, Yuffie's at the door.

"Hey, Kai," she greets me with a hug.

"Hey."

I follow her to the garage. As expected, everyone's already here, sitting on the couches; except for Demyx and Sora, who are on the floor.

Damn. Tifa's here too. She gives me a fake, uptight smile before climbing onto Cloud's lap. Oh Lord. Why does she think I want Cloud?

"`Sup Kai," Cloud says, followed by Riku's and Sora's 'hellos'.

"Hi," I smile to everyone.

"What are we gonna do?" Demyx asks, looking up at Yuffie from the floor.

"Leon went to get movies, so just wait." She replies.

"Leon?" Sora repeats, also looking up at her.

"Yeah, my brother," she explains, "he left before you guys came. So he should've been back by now." She glances up at the clock on the wall.

Yup, Leon's Yuffie's older brother, by about three years. He goes to college here in Twilight Town, so he visits very often. To me, Leon and Yuffie look absolutely nothing alike at all. At first glance at their family, I thought that Yuffie might've been adopted. Her parents and Leon all have brown hair, but she's got black. That's what I based it on. But hey, I was eight years old. But now if you really look, Yuffie looks a lot like her mother, despite the hair thing. Leon has features from both their parent, but he generally just looks like his dad. Leon's a really cool guy. I've known him a long time, like Yuffie. So if Yuffie and I are like sisters, than I do consider Leon as kind of like an older brother. Especially since I don't have one.

"So what are we gonna do in the mean time?" Cloud asks, looking bored. Hmm. So I guess making out with Tifa has gotten boring. Yuffie shrugs.

"Whatever you guys want to," she says, looking around the room.

It's quiet for a bit. I'm guessing everyone's thinking of something to do. Man, we really have to plan these things out.

"Let's play truth or dare!" Tifa suggests hopping off of Cloud's lap to sit on the floor with Demyx and Sora. She crosses her legs Indian style and looks around for the rest of us to join.

"Yeah!" Yuffie agrees at the same time as Cloud disagrees. And I'm thankful that Cloud says no, since I don't really want to play anyway. Truth or Dare is never fun. It's embarrassing and awkward. And I don't really like feeling embarrassed of awkward.

"Ahh, why not?" Tifa pouts.

"`Cause," is his lame response. Cloud gets up and heads out of the garage.

Demyx sighs loudly, a bored sigh, and Yuffie looks disappointed. I think he did that on purpose. Jackass.

"I'm going to the bathroom," I tell Yuffie and head for the door.

Walking inside I hear the sound of rummaging. I peep into the family room. There's Cloud with his back turned toward me.

"What are you doing?" I ask, and he jumps slightly.

"Looking for something to do," he replies, turning around, "Yuffie's not a good hostess."

"She's doing the best she can." I tell him, getting down on my knees next to him to see what he's searching through.

Ah, board games.

"These are all boring as hell," Cloud murmurs.

"No, not this one," I pull out Monopoly. He just rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

"That one's the worst," he says, "I mean who wants to sit there for like, two hours, and buy and trade property?"

"I personally like this game."

"Of course you do. Somebody has to."

He takes the box and places it -rather roughly, may I add- back into the bin. I shrug and stand up; deciding now is a good time to go to the bathroom. Some people just don't appreciate good, wholesome board games like the rest of us.

-------------XIII-------------

So Leon ended up coming back to the house late because apparently he had more _errands_ to run. Which, if you ask me, sounds like a load of crap.

But we got to watch a movie nonetheless. It was a pretty good movie, about a young prostitute who gets into a lot of trouble time after time. I know what you're thinking: How in the world did I enjoy a movie like that?

It wasn't all bad. Leon picked a decent movie, with life lessons. Though his intentions weren't all that great. He picked the movie for the _explicit_ scenes. How do I know? Well because he strolled in looking proud of himself, and held the movie up.

"A friend of mine told me this was a _good_ movie," he'd said, then glanced at Cloud. Cloud had grinned back at him, then ran to sit on the floor right in front of the T.V.

Then throughout the movie, he kept glancing at Leon and Demyx, who were also enjoying the movie a little too much. Riku looked unaffected by the whole concept of the nudity being displayed in front of him. Sora looked interested, but in a shy way -which was the cutest response ever. Tifa looked downright pissed. Yuffie and I sat together on the couch and talked about everyone's facial expressions and such. Ahh, good times.

After the movie everyone agreed it was time to go. So here we are, on Yuffie's porch, everyone socializing. I really want to talk to Sora, since everyone else is talking. Yuffie's talking to Riku about something or another and Cloud, Leon and Demyx are engaged in a loud conversation about the 'hot hooker chick' from the movie. Tifa's clinging to Cloud as if that'll make the girl from the movie any less attractive.

Sora is on his phone, doing something. All alone. I'm so tempted to say something, but I don't, for fear that it'll start something with Demyx, who I've managed to avoid.

It's sad that I'm letting him get to me, but I absolutely hate being put on the spot. If Demyx were to slip about my crush on Sora, and have Sora reject in front of everyone, I don't know what I'd do. Maybe crawl under a rock and hope to die soon.

"Good movie huh?"

It takes me a moment to realize that it's me that Sora's talking to.

I look at him to find him looking right back at me. He takes my silence the wrong way and puts his hands up in defense.

"Not just like _that_," he smiles bashfully, "it also had a good storyline." I nod, sneaking a glance at Demyx, who's still talking to the others. Maybe he won't notice me.

"They liked it too," he says, when he sees I'm looking in their direction.

"Obviously," I agree quietly.

We stand there in awkward silence, me taking small glances at the Demyx without realizing it half the time. Maybe he forgot. Or got bored. Or maybe Cloud got to him. Or maybe he just doesn't care. Or maybe he's waiting to tell Sora when we're at school or something with lots of people around.

"…so, that's something to think about."

"Huh?" is my response. I hadn't been listening. He had said something, but that's all I'd heard. _'…that's something to think about.'_ I stood silent for awhile, looking at him curiously. He looked back, just as curious. I wanted to ask him to repeat himself, but felt that that might be rude. I know I'd heard mumbling. Somewhere in the back of my mind. I just ignored it, and let my thoughts have my full attention, as I watched the three guys whoop and laugh.

Sora's blue eyes shift, quickly, down to the ground, as he shoves his hands in his jean pockets.

"Bad idea?" he questions in a murmur, almost as if to himself.

"Well, uh…" I just kind of fade of stupidly and look down at my shoes.

Before I could stop myself, I glance over at Demyx, who's now walking to Cloud's car, which they all rode in.

"Nevermind." comes Sora's soft voice into my ears. I turn back around towards him. He gives me a small smile and walks past me towards the car.

I'm unsure whether to say 'goodbye' or something, so I stand there dumbly and watch him leave. I mentally slap myself.

How dare I look like a mentally retarded loser in front of Sora. He was probably trying to talk to me, and thought I was weird. So he walked away. He did look pretty uncomfortable. Gosh, I'm stupid.

"See ya, Kai," Cloud's voice interrupts my thoughts. I turn to see him walking towards me, his arms open for a hug.

"Oh, yeah, bye." I reply and hug him. I don't have to even look at Tifa to imagine her facial expression.

Yuffie and I watch Riku, Tifa and Cloud make their ways to the car, where Demyx and Sora are. Tifa claims the passenger's seat, so Sora. Demyx and Riku climb in the back. With one last wave in our direction, Cloud gets into the driver's seat, starts up the car, then leaves.

"I'll drive you home, if you want," Leon tells me, and I accept.

He goes back inside for his keys. Yuffie turns to me.

"So what were you and Sora talking about?" she asks with a grin on her face.

"I'm not sure," I say, truthfully. She tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"What?"

"He said something, but I didn't really hear him," I shrug it off, as Leon comes back out.

"Okay," she says, still confused, "call me later."

I nod and follow Leon to his car.

**My goodness this took forever. Partly because I went out of state to vacation.**

**Oh, and get this: every time the story skips to another part, I type a roman numeral. It's suppose to be thirteen (XIII). Has anyone noticed I've been typing twelve (XII) in the last 6 chapters? Well, yeah. I just noticed while typing this chapter. And I was bummed.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Now you know what you must do. Hint: starts with 're' and ends with 'view'. **


	8. Chapter 8

**When I went on vacation to Chicago a month ago, I saw a place called 'Beefee.' Sound familiar? That kind of annoyed me for some reason. But I got over it.**

Today is Saturday, right? Right.

So why am I so incredibly bored right now?! Uggh.

I groan for the third time.

This sucks. What kind of loser doesn't have anything to do at ten-thirty a.m. on a Saturday morning? Well I don't. Me. Kairi.

I would call Cloud, but I think he's hanging out with some friends at the mall. I thought about asking to tag along, but I would feel awkward. I'll only know Cloud, and somewhat Sora, Riku and Demyx. This time there will be a few more guys and their girlfriends.

I thought about calling Yuffie, but she's doing something with her family. A cousin's birthday, or something.

I even thought about calling Hayner, just to see what he was doing. But he's one of those people that you just have in your contacts. Everyone's got his number, but that's mainly because he usually sends party invites via text message.

Olette? We're not that close.

This makes me frown. I really don't have a lot of friends, now that I think about it. I guess I don't really think about it because I have the lovely Cloud and Yuffie with me most of the time. But now I'm starting to think about it. And it's making me frown.

I get up from my comfortable position on my bed and head downstairs, since I don't really know what else to do.

My mom's here today, which is cool since she normally isn't. She's a lawyer, so she's quite busy. And when she isn't, she's out doing something or another. You'd think she'd want to just come home and settle down for awhile. But that's just not her at all.

"Hey," I say to her when I pass her.

"Hi, sweetie," she responds from her position on the couch. I head into the kitchen to grab some juice.

"Kairi?" I hear my mom call.

"Yeah?" I reply, grabbing a clean glass from the dish rack.

"Can you come here, hon?"

I walk over to the refrigerator and pull out the carton of Hawaiian Punch. I pour some of the bright red liquid into the glass before carefully setting it back on the top shelf of the refrigerator.

"Coming," I say, closing the door and grabbing my glass.

I walk back to the front room and join her on the couch.

"You wanted something," I state rather than question.

"Yeah, I just wanted to catch up," she tells me, shifting her body towards me, pulling her feet slightly under her. I roll my eyes playfully.

That's my mom's other thing. She likes to sit down and talk about school or my social life whenever she possibly can.

"Okay," I say, "where to start?"

She taps her finger on her chin in a thinking manner.

"I know," she lights up, "Let's talk about that boy you like, Sara."

"Sora," I correct, "Sara even sounds like a girl's name."

"Well whatever," she waves it off and stares at me expectantly.

"What's there to say?" I ask.

"Do you even talk to the boy now?" she asks.

"A little," I shrug, "I went out with Cloud, Yuffie, Sora and two other guys the past two weekends."

"Ahh, that's right," she says, "And how was that?"

"Okay."

Now it's her turn to roll her eyes.

"Well that's no fun," she replies.

I suddenly grow tired of her and want to go do something else.

"We went to Twilight Tower the first weekend and watched a movie a t Yuffie's the second," I explain in a nutshell. She nods.

"Doing anything this weekend?" she questions.

"Not really," I tell her, taking a sip from my glass. I pick up the remote to change the channel.

"No Cloud or Yuffie?" she asks in mock surprise. I shake my head, keeping my eyes on the television set that's mounted of the wall.

"Cloud's going to the mall with some friends and Yuffie's got a cousin's birthday party," I clarify.

"You didn't want to go with Cloud?"

"Not really."

"Well if you want, we can go to the mall or something." She suggests. But I don't really want to do that.

"Nah," I say.

"Well go have some fun." She commands.

"Nah, it's okay."

She looks at me for a while.

"Well you could go run these errands for me." She proposes, leaning over to grab a piece of paper from the coffee table.

"Oh, come on," I whine.

"Please?" she urges, "I'd really appreciated it."

I give her a pleading look. Which she ignores.

"Come on Kairi," she says, "it isn't much."

I sigh heavily and rise from the couch. I take the list from her hand and head to the kitchen to dispose of this glass. Then I trudge up the stairs to my room.

I throw on some jean shorts that Yuffie and I cut up and wrote on with a plain white t-shirt. I'm serious, you should see those jeans. We were bored and they were old. So we cut them to shorts that stop about seven inches above the knee, and we wrote stupid little things all over them with different colored sharpies. See how bored and retarded we are?

I'd already brushed my teeth and stuff when I woke up, so I just threw my hair in a ponytail and walked back down the stairs.

"The munny's on the table, dear," she calls to me.

After getting the munny and mumbling a goodbye to her, I grab my keychain and clip it to my belt loop and leave out the door.

While walking down the driveway, I glance at the list she gave me. Only three items. That's a surprise. There's got to be a catch.

I bring the list closer to my face to read it.

Ahh, there it is. There is only three items.

But from three different places.

I have to go to the grocery store to get some bread, the shoe store to pick up some shoes she had reserved, and reservations. Wait, for Twilight Tower? You normally don't have to reserve anything. Just go in and eat…oh, yeah, unless you're planning on eating on the top floor, which is located somewhere near the top of the tower. It's all nice and fancy up there with a giant window that stretches all around the big square shaped room. I wonder why she's setting up reservations for there.

Well since twilight Tower is farther a way than the other two places, and I have to walk all the way down there, I decide to go set up the reservations first. It's better than having to carry her shoes and the bread all the way there and all the way back home.

-------------XIII-------------

I thought I saw Riku on the way, but turns out it was just some other guy with shiny silver hair.

-------------XIII-------------

I finally approach the grand restaurant.

There's people all outside waiting to be seated.

I jog up the brick path and enter through the double doors, feeling the rush of the air conditioner cool my face.

"I'd like to make reservations for" - I look down at the paper- "next Sunday," I say when I reach the front desk.

"Okay," the lady takes out a paper and pen, "for how many?"

"Five." I have to look back down at the paper.

"And the name you'll be using for the party?"

"Kaila." Which is my mother's name.

"All set." The lady looks up at me with a smile when she finishes.

I nod and turn around to head back outside.

-------------XIII-------------

I found a five dollar bill on the ground.

-------------XIII-------------

So now I'm in the shoes store, which is the next farthest place on the small list. All I have to do is ask for the shoes, pay, and leave.

I make my way to the counter at the side of the little shoe store, looking at all the designs on the wall. This is a nice place. The wall paper is pretty, very colorful.

"I'd like to pick up an order," I say as I approach the man behind the counter.

He holds up his hand, signaling for me to wait as he continues his phone conversation.

"No Anna, I will not pick up Sarah on my way there," he says into the phone. I stare at him impatiently. Couldn't he finish this conversation with Anna later?

"Because that woman makes me crazy!" he cries, throwing his free hand in the air dramatically for emphasis, even though it's unseen to Anna.

"You don't care? You. Don't. Care?!" he yells after a short pause. "Well fine! That makes two of us, because I don't even care about this stupid party!"

"Sir?" I try again, after glancing at the clock on the wall. I'm about ready to leave now.

He gives me this annoyed look before tuning slightly to the side. And that kind of pisses me off. Whoever this Anna is can wait until I get these shoes. It'll only take about forty-five seconds of his time. Forty-five seconds. That's all.

I try tapping on the small bell on he desk. This time I get a look of anger.

"Excuse me?" I say a little louder.

The man sighs heavily and covers the mouthpiece of the phone with his hand.

"What?" he asks, rather rudely, might I add.

"I need to pick up some shoes." I tell him my mother's name and he heads t the back, disappearing in behind the door of the room.

He returns seconds later with the shoebox. He shoves it in a discourteous manner, muttering something I'm unable to understand under his breath. Then he picks up his phone and continues on with his yelling at poor Anna.

I walk away from the desk and towards the door, shaking my head.

What terrible customer service.

-------------XIII-------------

I tripped over a rock on the way there and fell on the shoebox. It's bent, but hey, at least the shoes are okay.

-------------XIII-------------

I feel relieved now that I'm at my final destination. I mean seriously, who wants to spend their Saturday afternoon running errands? Nobody, that's who.

I ponder on this for a moment as I saunter on into the local grocery store. I only have to get some bread. So that'll be a breeze.

As I stroll down the aisles, I feel a strange sensation wash over me. I stop for a minute. I'm confusing myself. I don't feel sick or anything. Just weird. And I don't know why. I peek around the aisle I'm in. Then I shake my head and start walking again, the feeling getting a little weaker. I must finally be going crazy. Cloud said it would happen.

I bend down slightly to grab the bread, then decide I want some cookies too.

So that's where I'm going next.

That feeling seems to keep fluctuating in my mind…or stomach, wherever it is. I wonder if this is a problem that I should ask my doctor about. Hmm.

When I reach the cookie aisle, I reach up and grab some chocolate chip cookies. I take my cell phone out of my pocket, looking down at it as I back up and turn around.

Then "Ummph," I grunt as I walk straight into something midturn.. Or someone. I step back and look up.

The guy stares down at me green eyes.

"Sorry," We both say in unison, as he reaches up and passed me to get something from the shelf.

"Alright, I'm ready now. Let's go," he states. At first I think he's talking to me but as he steps aside and away from me, I notice another blonde young man standing off to the side, staring at the guy who just ran into be me blankly.

I quickly look back up at the blonde to the side and instantly recognize him.

Blonde hair, intense frozen oceans for eyes and full, pretty lips (**HA!**).

This is our janitor.

His eyes flicker over to me, his face staying neutral.

"Um, hello." I give him a small wave before I realize what I'm doing. He just stands there, though, as if I hadn't said anything.

The man he's with turns back around to look back and forth between the two of us.

"You two know each other?" he questions, pointing at him, then me.

I start to nod but change my mind when I see his expression. Or, more like when I see his _lack_ of expression. So like an idiot, I shrug my shoulders instead.

But the man just ignores my gestures and inches towards us.

"I'm Luxord," he tells me.

"Kairi," I reply hesitantly, mustering a smile, though I feel a little uncomfortable.

"Kairi, is it?" he repeats my name in an accent I can't seem to recognize, "Nice name for a pretty girl."

Though it is meant to be a compliment, I feel weird and overall…uncomfortable, like I said before. So I just nod and smile a small smile that I hope hides my insecurity.

I start to walk away, only to have this Luxord fellow follow close behind me. I hear the other blonde sigh as he slowly begins to follow from a few steps back.

I quicken my pace, trying to do so ever so slightly so I won't be noticed. At least not right away.

By the time I reach the front with the lines at the cashier, I feel as if I'm practically running. But Luxord is still on my tail with the other not far behind.

I step into line only to have him step in after me. I could feel his figure towering over me from behind. Ever had a complete stranger follow you to a line and tower over you? Not fun. In fact it's pretty intimidating.

After I pay for my two items, I quickly hurry towards the door. But not a minute after, I hear a "Kairi!" from behind. I inwardly groan. What does he want with me? I almost decide to call Cloud to come pick me up. But then I remember that he's unavailable today. Plus even if I did call, it would take awhile for him to come. Then I'd just have to stand here with this guy.

He catches up to me and falls into step with me. I hear the other one's soft footsteps behind us. He sighs again, a tired sigh, but follows quietly nonetheless.

"So, Kairi," the Luxord guy starts, "tell me about yourself."

I look at him in slight confusion. Does he really expect me to just tell him things about myself? I don't know him! I don't even really know the janitor! This is absolutely ridiculous.

"Um," is all I manage to say in response.

He grins at me. A somewhat knowing grin.

"Don't worry," he assures me, "I'm not gonna stalk ya or anything."

I hear he who is behind us grunt.

"I just wanna make conversation," he tells me, "we may even become friends."

I stay silent as we cross the street.

He grins that grin again and before turning around to look at the boy in back of us.

"Flare," he calls. I turn around too.

The janitor, who had been looking down quickly stuffs something in his pocket and looks up at Luxord.

"Where do you know this girl from?" he asks him.

The janitor sighs as if answering is going to be a hassle. He scratches the back of his head.

"She goes to Twilight High School," he speaks for the first time. Luxord looks back at me and nods.

"Ahh," He scratches the thin layer of hair on his chin.

"Flare?" I ask quietly, not wanting the janitor to hear me for some reason.

Luxord gives me a questioning glance for a moment.

"What about him?" he questions.

"Oh, _he's_ Flare," I come to realize. Luxord nods slowly, still looking at me weird."You sure you know each other?"

"Kinda," I reply.

We're nearing my house now, but I kind of don't want this guy to know where I live. I mean seriously, he followed me from the store as if we were good friends that have known each other for a while.

So instead of making that left, I head right. If push comes to shove, I could just walk to Cloud's house -which is on the way- and pretend as if I live there. But that's just if push comes to shove. And right now he's just pushing.

"You sure are a pretty girl," Luxord comments, "you must have a boyfriend."

I clear my throat, trying not to look as uncomfortable as I feel.

"No," I say, shaking my head quickly.

"Ahh," he nods, "well we should show her to Axel." He says that last part to 'Flare.' I turn around to look at him too. I'm not sure who this Axel is.

Flare stares back at him. His impassive mask breaks into a small -but noticeable- smirk as he shakes his head. I wonder who Axel is. Whoever it is just brought something other than an unreadable expression to his gorgeous face.

"You'll love Axel," Luxord continues with slight laughter lacing his words, "red-head, green eyes. Quite a catch." I hear Flare grunt again.

I glance back at him with confused amusement. Is Luxord being sarcastic? Is Axel a catch? Is he ugly? Is he even real? Who knows? This seems to be an inside joke. So no need to intrude.

Luxord looks around for a moment, then turns back to me.

"You live around here?" he asks, "Feels like we've been just walking round aimlessly, doesn't it?"

"It appears we've passed it." I glimpse around too, pretending to be surprised. Luxord laughs and shakes his head.

"Not too sharp are ya?" he jokes. I laugh too, a bit surprised that my laugh turned out to be a real one instead of some fake, uncomfortable one. I'm glad he believed my little act. I didn't think I was very good at lying. But it is what it is.

"Well let's turn back around," he says when he stops laughing, "We'll walk ya home." My face sort of falls. I was hoping to avoid that little situation.

"Leave her alone, Luxord," I hear Flare from behind, "she can find her own way home." I almost turn around to give him a grateful smile. But decide against it.

"C'mon," Luxord syas, "I'm just being a gentleman. Maybe you should try it."

Flare grunts a third time, but says nothing in reply.

"It's alright," I speak up, "I'll be fine."

Luxord stops walking, so I do too. He flashes me a smile and says, "Cool. See ya later Kairi."

"Yeah, bye," I say, then I turn to Flare to wave. He just nods, his expression unreadable once more. Flare is the first to turn and start walking away. Then Luxord follows when he realizes that he's getting left behind.

When they're a ways away, I turn the opposite way and begin my journey back to my house, switching the grocery bags to my other hand. I hope this trip didn't take too long.

-------------XIII-------------

Nothing worth mentioning happened on this trip.

-------------XIII-------------

"I'm home," I yell to my mother as I walk through the door.

But there's no answer.

I walk down the short hall that leads from the door to the rest of the house. I peak to the left. The couch that was once occupied by my comfortable-looking mother is now bare. The television and lights are turned off.

"Hmm," I hum to myself as I head to the kitchen.

"Mom?" I try again as I enter the quiet kitchen. The kitchen is also empty.I wonder if she's upstairs. She wouldn't have turned off the lights and TV just to take a bathroom break. So maybe she's upstairs. Asleep, or something.

Just as these thoughts finish crossing my mind, my cell phone vibrates against my side. I place the groceries on the counter and reach into my pocket to retrieve it. I look at the small screen. _New Txt Message_.

It read: _Kai, Rita needed me. Be back in an hour._

I roll my eyes.

Rita is my mom's annoying, whiney, bossy, pushy, drama queen of a friend. I don't know how my mother puts up with her. _I_ can hardy stand to be around her most of the time and she's not even _my _friend.

She's one of those people who thinks she's always got to be right. So she'll force her opinion on you until you almost have to agree. She's got so much drama in her life that it's ridiculous. Most of it I believe is self-inflicted. I know mom thinks so too, though she hasn't said so directly.

And then she's got this weird, annoying son. Tidus, I think his name is. Ugh, _Tidus_. He's more annoying than Demyx. Not more of a jerk than him. No, definitely not. But yes, more annoying.

I text back my reply, telling her I just got home and will see her later, then I head out of the kitchen, passed the front room, and up the stairs to my room.

"Well, back to my boring Saturday," I mumble to myself as I collapse onto my spinney computer chair.

I wonder if I should've gone with Cloud and his friends after all. Sure it would've been a little weird, but it beats boredom.

My thoughts then drift to Luxord. That guy was strange. Friendly, but strange.

And Flare.

_Flare_?

That can't be his real name.

What an odd nickname that is.

**Yo.**

**It's me again. Long time, no type. I'm terribly sorry for the late update. I have no excuse. Just laziness. **

**But I really want to get to the interesting parts, but in order to do that, I have to type, type, type.**

**So yeah. Please review, even though I've been horribly lazy.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I need to stop slacking….especially if I want to start another story….**

**Do any of you Kingdom Hearts fans watch Soul Eater? Well I recommend it.**

**I'll probably be writing a story for that anime. If I do, it's going to be called:**

_**He Who Lives Next Door**_

**So if it pops up, please check it out. I'd greatly appreciate it. Thanks.**

**You may proceed.**

"Goodnight Kai!" I hear my mother's voice ring from her room across the way.

The stairs to the second story of my house lead upstairs into a square. So walking outside of my room, my mother's room is straight ahead, but across from the big opening that is downstairs. So we call it 'across the way.'

"G'night!" I call back to her as I hop into bed.

Yesterday, after I got back home from the errands I had to run, my mother had come home and we'd watched a movie. Then Yuffie called me from her cousin's party, since apparently it had been boring. And we talked. Mostly about Demyx.

Then I was bored until bedtime.

Today my mom and I went shopping.

Now I'm here, about to go to sleep. I'm actually ready to get up for school tomorrow, after a pretty much boring weekend.

I reach to the right of my bed and turn off the light on my nightstand. Then I feel around on the small table for my cell phone. I put my phone on silent every night before placing it under my pillow. I don't know why I got into that habit. But I do.

I glance at the small screen to see that I have a new text message from Yuffie. It was sent three minutes ago.

I flip the phone open and hit _read now_.

_Kai, r u sleep?_

I reply to her with: _no_

I wait for a few seconds for her response.

_Call me._

I sigh and get up and head to my door. It's after eleven and my mom needs her sleep. I close it softly and head back to my bed. I punch in speed dial number 3 and wait.

"Hello?" Yuffie's voice sounds on the other side.

"Hey." I respond, "What was so important that you couldn't just text me?"

"Two things," she says, her voice growing with excitement.

"Okay."

"One," she replies, "I think Cloud and Tifa went all the freakin' way!"

My nose automatically turns up in disgust. Eww. I really didn't need to hear that.

"Lovely," I murmur sarcastically, "why do you think that?"

"'Cause I talked to Cloud." She says.

"And he just told you?"

"No," she states, "but it was _hinted__**.**_ Though I think it was on accident._**"**_

__I roll my eyes.

"Let's call Cloud," I declare.

"Yeah, sure," she continues, "but first, thing number two."

"Okay."

I hear her take a deep breath.

"I heard Demyx likes somebody!" she squeals. I roll my eyes again. Of course he does.

"Did you hear who?" I ask.

"Well, no, but still," she replies.

I nod, forgetting momentarily that Yuffie can't see my gestures.

Although I can't stand him, I hope Demyx turns out to like Yuffie. It would be awful for her to be disappointed. She can't just jump to conclusions.

"That's great," I say, with as much enthusiasm as I can muster, which isn't very much at all.

"I know!" she gushes. I know her parents have to hear her. She's so loud.

"Think about it, Kairi," she calms down a bit, "he's been hanging out with us lately. So that gives me a huge chance."

"Sure does," I have to agree with her.

"I know right?" she says.

"Well, good luck," I tell her, when I don't really know what else to say to her.

Then it's quiet for a minute.

"Let's call Cloud." I suggest, not wanting to give Yuffie another chance to rant about Demyx. I know Yuffie. She'll basically talk and talk and talk. And it'll mostly be the same thing over and over. If you let her she most definitely will repeat the same thing, she'll just phrase it in as many ways as possible.

"Okay, hang on," she says, clicking over to bring Cloud in our little conversation.

After a moment of silence, Yuffie clicks back over to me and we hear the pone ringing.

"What?" Cloud mumbles into the phone five rings later. He sounds as if he were asleep. I feel kind of bad for waking him up.

"Wake up, sleepy-head," Yuffie commands.

"What do you guys want?" he asks, sounding half-asleep. If there's one thing Cloud doesn't play about, it's sleep. And Beefy's, but that was already made obvious.

"How was your weekend?" I question, not wanting Cloud to know we were discussing him, even if it was only for a minute.

"That's what you woke me up for?" his voice shifts from sleepy to half-way annoyed.

"Be nice," Yuffie warns.

"It was fine. Now what do you people want at eleven forty-five?" He asks again.

"What did you _do_ this weekend?" I decide to go on.

"Or _who_ did you-"

"_Yuffie_," I interrupt. She's got a big mouth.

"Went out with friends." He answers after short pause. He didn't pick up on Yuffie's little comment. He must really be half asleep.

"Then?" Yuffie presses on, "remember our little conversation?"

Cloud is quiet. After awhile, I almost think he's fallen asleep.

"What about it?"

"Well," I pipe in, "Yuffie said that-"

"Did you go all he way with Tifa?" It's Yuffie's turn to interrupt me.

We all get quiet again. I want to strangle Yuffie right about now, but then I remember that she's on the other side of the phone, so I can't.

"What?" Cloud breaks the brief silence.

"Did. You. Do the do. With Tifa?" Yuffie asks, enunciating each word.

"What the hell kinda question is that?" Cloud sounds flat out annoyed. But still tired. We must've hit a nerve. And interrupting his precious sleep to talk about it didn't make matters any better. Cloud's pretty sensitive about his relationship/sex life. He believes it isn't really something to discuss all that much.

I didn't officially find out that he wasn't a virgin until last year. And even then it wasn't directly said, it was indicated.

The only other topic he's sort of touchy on is his brother, but that's a completely different story.

"We're just curious," I could practically hear Yuffie shrugging by the tone of her voice.

Cloud sighs an agitated sigh, "If I said yes?"

"Okay, then," Yuffie sounds satisfied with that answer, but I still feel kind of bad.

"Anything else?" he snaps in that same irritated tone that's breaking my heart slowly.

"No that's-" I start to say.

"Good, go to sleep," he interrupts. Then he hangs up, leaving me and Yuffie on the phone in an awkward silence.

"That went well," Yuffie comments.

"I hope he's not irritated tomorrow," I think out loud.

"He'll be fine," Yuffie assures, "he just needs to sleep."

"Yeah," I agree half-heartedly.

I look at the clock, which reads 12:03. I need my sleep too.

"I'm tired." I tell her, "So goodnight."

"Night," she replies.

I hang up first, a little aggravated with Yuffie's insensitivity towards Cloud. She knows how defensive he can be about these kinds of things.

After I put my phone under my pillow and settle in, I realize that that phone conversation was a complete waste of time and nerves.

That's Yuffie for you.

-------------XIII-------------

I approach the steps leading up into Twilight High School, feeling groggy and sluggish. I just want to sleeeeeeeep. That's all I ask for.

I sigh and walk up the steps and enter the school. I hate Mondays.

I have about fifteen minutes to go eat breakfast and then it's off to first period.

Deciding I want to be able to somewhat take my time eating, I power walk all the way to the cafeteria. The walk wakes me up a little more too, and that's good.

I walk in and instantly scan the room for Sora, as usual.

And there he is, looking as beautiful as ever.

And you want to know what else is great? He's all by himself! No Riku, Demyx, Cloud, Yuffie, nobody.

I feel my stomach do a cartwheel within itself. A small smile finds its way onto my face as I quickly walk to the near empty lunch line to get a bowl of fruit.

I grab one of the remaining bowls and a carton of orange juice ad make my way over to the original breakfast table, trying to strut as comfortably as I can without looking too excited. That may raise questions.

I approach the table and he still doesn't notice me. He's got his binder open and a few pieces of paper out on the table top. He has his concentrated look on his face as he quickly scribbles on a page, looking back to the paper on his left every once in a while.

Looking at him, I almost lose my nerve. But before I have a chance to change my mind, he looks up at me, still writing.

"Hey," he greets me softly.

"Hi," I reply, placing my shoulder bag on the bench before sitting down next to it. I clasp my hands together and place them on the table, "What are you doing?"

"Homework," he replies somewhat bashfully, "Didn't get a chance to finish last night."

I nod, watching in amazement as he continues to write, only glancing down every so often. How does he manage to look at me and at the sheet of paper to his left, while still writing? It's like he's looking everywhere except the paper he's actually writing on, only peeking a few times.

"How are you doing that?" I ask him.

He looks at me in curiosity. Still writing.

"Huh?"

"How are you continuing to write for so long without looking?" I revise the question a little.

He looks down as if he had just realized it. Then looks back up at me and laughs lightly. I feel my face heat up slightly.

"I dunno," he shrugs, "I don't really pay attention."

Yes, I can be easily impressed. I feel kind of silly for making a big deal about it. But hey, I on the other hand, actually have to look at the paper while I write.

We sit in silence for a while, him working and me slowly chewing on my fruit. Since I have Sora all to myself, I have to take this opportunity to talk to him. The last time I saw him, I looked like a complete and total weirdo. Not a good impression to leave on someone. I absentmindedly glance across the table to his paper. It appears he's doing math. And he's copying someone else's paper.

He catches my eye and gives me a coy half-smile.

"Didn't finish it," he repeats, "And I'm not very good at it."

I smile back and look at the finished homework from which he is copying. I glance at the name that's written in small slanty handwriting at the right hand corner.

"This is Demyx's homework?" I ask slightly incredulously.

"Yeah," he nods, "he's good at this stuff. I kinda suck." He ruffles his slightly damp spikes and continues his work.

Hmm. I didn't know Demyx was good at math. I almost feel guilty for being surprised. I mean just because he's a popular blonde jerk doesn't mean he can't be good in math. So stereotypical of me. And of course I wouldn't know if he was any good at it. Of all the years I've known the guy I've never had math class with him. And it's not like we talk enough for me to know that.

I finish my fruit and intertwine my fingers together of the table, rummaging my mind for something to talk to Sora about. Anything. My time is running out. It's only a matter of time before the bell rings or before one of his friends show up, be it Riku, Demyx, or any of his other friends who I don't know.

As I sit there and rack my brain for a topic that isn't too lame, I watch him sit there, his eyes glued to Demyx's paper, and his right hand scribbling the answers down as fast as it can. Which is pretty darn fast. He looks as though he's by himself; like I'm not sitting here. Maybe he doesn't want to talk to me. Maybe I'm being a bother.

I shake those paranoid thoughts out my head. I've got to stop thinking the worst of things.

"What's your favorite subject?" I blurt out.

"Science." He replies, his eyes still on the paper. And that's all.

"Well I like art class," I tell him, "and English."

He nods. Still writing.

And then we're quiet again.

So I take my phone out to take a look at the time. I have five minutes left with my Sora. Only five.

And to make matters worse, I hear Demyx's voice approaching from the hallway. Yes, he's that loud.

I turn around slowly to see him strutting in, between two others guys I don't know. It's almost as if he knows I'm there; like he knows that I'm looking at him, because as I'm staring at him, his iced teal eyes instantly lock onto mine. At first he looks at me incredulously, as if he can't believe I'm actually sitting here today. It kind of offends me. This is my school cafeteria too.

Then his eyes turn colder -if that's even possible- and his lips turn up to form a small smirk.

I watch in horror as he makes his way over to Sora and I, in that confident way of his, with his friends in tow.

I turn back around towards Sora. He's no longer looking down at his work. Instead he's looking past me at Demyx, his eyes shinning and his lips parted in a cheeky grin, baring his pretty whites, as if they're sharing some private joke without even speaking.

Sora always looks so happy when he sees Demyx. It makes me a little jealous. I wish he'd look at me that way. With his eyes all bright and whatnot.

I hear their footsteps getting closer and I'm dreading every moment of it.

I flinch when I feel a hand land on my shoulder firmly.

"Hello," Demyx says after he has leaned down far enough where he is almost to my ear. I fight back a shiver as I feel his breath against my neck.

He stands upright again and walks to the other side of the table to sit by Sora. Sora finishes up with his work and slides Demyx's homework over to him. Demyx retrieves the piece of paper and places it in his binder. I don't understand how he can come to school with only a binder. Sure it's a three-inch ring binder, so it's not like its a little skimpy binder, but still. Doesn't he need notebooks or something?

"Thanks," Sora says, putting his homework in his own binder before positioning it back into his backpack and throwing it over his shoulder.

Demyx looks at me. But so I don't have to look into his evil face, I just settle for looking up at his two friends standing at the side, who are indulged in a conversation of their own. I pretend to be interested in whatever they're talking about.

Then without warning, I feel a feeling bubbling slightly in the pit of my stomach. Actually not _a_ feeling, more like _the_ feeling. The feeling that I've been getting every once in a while. The feeling as though something is not right; or that something is not going to _be_ right soon. Maybe I _am_ getting sick or something.

The bell rings and shakes my thoughts.

I look up to see Sora and Demyx leaving the table. I watch them start walking towards the entrance with the two other guys I don't know.

"See ya around," Sora turns around and smiles a small smile.

"Yeah," I agree with a smile of my own.

Demyx just turns around and smirks at me. I stare at him, pleading with my eyes.

But he just shakes his head and turns back around, continuing his walk with his friends out of the cafeteria.

After watching them leave, I realize that I too have a class to go to. So I grab my bag, throw my trash away and exit the cafeteria. Time for first period.

-------------XIII-------------

I'm in algebra two (honors!). I really enjoyed geometry, but that's probably just because I don't mind drawing and because it seemed that there wasn't many numbers involved. There were a lot of words, proofs and postulates. Algebra includes lots of numbers, which means lots and lots of mathematical errors can be made a lot easier than in geometry.

So now I'm sitting here in class, trying not to fall asleep. Good Lord, I'm so sleepy. Stupid Yuffie and her stupidly pointless late phone calls.

That reminds me, I need to see Cloud.

I hope he's not all moody today because of us. I really didn't need to hear about his and Tifa's business. I just didn't want to be on the phone with Yuffie talking about Demyx for hours and hours until we both fell asleep on the phone. Yuffie would've done that to me. And anyone else for that matter.

I sigh and continue taking notes. I should start listening, since I don't sit by anyone I know. I don't want to ask them for help.

-------------XIII-------------

And now second period P.E. Gotta get that physical education.

I anxiously wait by my locker for Cloud. This is our usual meeting place since my locker is right on the way to the gym.

And there he is, coming with some guy I don't know. Boo me, who barely knows any of Cloud's other friends. And this is suppose to be my best friend.

Cloud's says his goodbye to his friend and starts heading my way. I turn back the opposite way and pretend as if I don't notice him coming.

"Hey Kai," he says casually as he approaches me from behind. I turn around and look up to meet his lazy gaze.

"Cloud," I reply, shutting my locker door.

We start walking, with me glancing sideways at him every two seconds. He doesn't notice, though. He just looks like carefree, slightly tired Cloud. The usual. I just need to loosen up.

"So, uh, ready to see me make a fool out of myself in P.E.?" I ask.

"Yup," he responds with a sideways grin.

And I breathe a small sigh of relief that Cloud is not moody.

-------------XIII-------------

Then there was Science, Literature and Art…

-------------XIII-------------

I enter the cafeteria, ready to eat. I'm so hungry. Good thing I remembered to bring munny today.

I head to the lunch line, peeking at the usual table. Only Yuffie and Demyx are there again. I inwardly groan. I'm so sick of running from Demyx. Maybe if I talk to him before his friends get there, he'll tone it down with the teasing and hovering of my crush on Sora. It's worth a try, especially since it's only him and Yuffie.

I pay for my lunch and start my slow walk over to the table. I'm in no hurry to talk to Demyx. Not at all. But I have to make it there before anybody else. Especially Riku and Sora, who don't know.

I approach the rectangular table with caution.

"Hey, Kairi!" Yuffie greets me brightly with a hug before sitting back in her seat across from Demyx.

"Hello," I say, looking at Demyx, who didn't even bother to look up at my arrival.

I take my seat next to Yuffie, keeping my eyes on him.

He slowly looks up from his spaghetti and his eyes lock onto mine.

I hear Yuffie talking, but I stop listening. All I can think about is what Demyx is going to say or do. And it irks me that he has this affect on me.

To my surprise, he says nothing. He doesn't even smirk or anything. He just looks back down at his food. So I look down at my food too.

Maybe Demyx has grown tired of hating me. Being evil all the time has to be tiring.

I feel Yuffie nudge me in the shoulder. I look up and there's Sora heading towards our table with his lunch tray. He spots me and Yuffie staring at him and nods his head once in greeting. I smile in return.

He sits next to Demyx and in front of me.

"I'm starving," he murmurs, eyeing his food hungrily.

I look over to Demyx, expecting him to return to his jerky ways and say something evil, or glance at me in an evilly knowing way.

But he doesn't so much as glance in my direction.

Soon Cloud and Riku are here and everybody's eating and socializing.

Cloud took the seat on the other side of me and Riku sat on the other side of Sora, across from Cloud. Every once in a while a few people would come over to our table to talk with or play around with the guys. It is pretty lively over here with all these people. Most these people I know I've seen in a few of my classes. The other few are ones I've don't think I've seen before. That's pretty pathetic, methinks, since I've been attending this school for much too long.

I roll my eyes as two squealing brunettes squeal in a squealing-ly squeal-y way to Sora. Is this suppose to be a conversation? If I were Sora, I'd just tell them to shut up already and to go squeal to other people willing to decipher the awful noises.

But look at him there, all smiles. Listening and nodding and whatnot.

I look over to the blonde flirting with Demyx. Unlike the squealing brunettes, she's keeping calm and cool. But she's gotta stop it with the licking of the lips. I mean, seriously, she's licking her freaking lips like every five seconds. Well it's working for her. Demyx is looking like he wants to lick her lips for her. But hey, that's Demyx for you.

I look at my seething best friend. Poor Yuffie. She should've done the lip-licking trick.

Cloud's talking with a small group at the next table while texting on his cell. No doubt it's Tifa. Haha. Probably sex-ting. Hahahaha. Oh.

Good Lord. Eww.

I honestly have no idea what's wrong with me sometimes.

And then there's Riku. Quiet little Riku. Just sitting there eating his lunch, writing in a notebook. I almost want to ask what he's writing, but I don't want to seem nosy. So instead I just watch him scrawl across the paper in his small, delicate handwriting.

"I'm going to yank her lips off," Yuffie whispers to me. I chuckle in reply, bringing my attention back to the blonde and Demyx.

"I'd like to see that," I tell her.

"Let's call her The Blonde Lip-licker," Yuffie says, "that's what you'd say right?"

She's referring to my tendency to name people based on their actions/looks.

"From hell," I add, "they've always gotta be from hell, remember?"

She laughs.

"Yeah," she agrees, "The Blonde Lip-licker from hell. I like that."

I knew she'd give into the nicknames sooner or later.

So now we're whispering about nicknames and other pointless whisper-worthy things.

"Everybody!" a male voice sounds from somewhere behind. Yuffie, Cloud, and I all turn around. All Demyx, Riku and Sora have to do is look across, since they're facing towards us.

And there's Hayner, standing _on top_ of the lunch table he usually eats at. His friends are looking up at him excitedly. There are a few murmurs but overall, everyone gets really quiet.

"I'm having a party Friday," he announces with that grin of his, "and you're all invited! No RSVP's needed!"

The cafeteria erupts in cheers and overall excitement. Hayner's parties always get the majority of the school's population riled up.

Then, as if Hayner standing on a table isn't enough, two of his friends pull out this huge random boom box and turns it up on blast. Hayner breaks out into a crazy Hayner dance moment and has the whole place up and about, shouting and dancing along with the music.

Yuffie and I laugh at his crazy Hayner-ness as the guys around us get into it too.

Maybe Hayner got bored with sending out text messages. It probably took forever too, considering he has practically everybody's number. That had to be a hassle.

Hayner's got this really nice house and backyard. It's almost _too_ nice for a principal's salary. Cloud, Yuffie and I joke that the Hayner family secretly hold the real owners of the house at gunpoint, making them pay rent and tie them up in the basement when they have company over. But that's just our evilly creative minds at work.

I look at my Sora, who, like ninety-five percent of the room, has gotten up from the table. One of the squealing girls has his hands in her own and is swinging their arms back and forth like little girls in kindergarten do. Sora looks excited, but overall shy. I wish I could swing his arms back and forth like a little kindergarten girl.

I look to my left at Cloud's empty seat. He's standing on the bench at the table next to ours with some friends, bouncing and singing very loudly and obnoxiously to whatever this song is from the boom box. Demyx is nowhere to be found.

And then there's Riku. Quiet little Riku. After looking up to check what all the commotion was about, and after laughing and shaking his head at Cloud and his friends, he has gone back to writing what ever it is he's writing, as if nobody is there.

Yuffie nudges me in the shoulder, then points to the little lunch ladies. I watch in amusement as they try their hardest to get the room under control. However, it's impossible at this point.

Everybody's so loud that I can barely hear the music. And somehow, people have gotten the impression that food is suppose to be thrown around too. There's food on the floor and tables. Plus, everybody thought the standing-on-the-table-thing was cool. There's not one empty table in here. This isn't satisfying everyone, however. I spot some annoyed people here and there.

I turn back to Hayner's table and see him grabbing Olette's wrist, trying to pull her up there with him. She's giggling uncontrollably and shaking her head bashfully. She's telling him something though I can't hear her. Hayner hops off the table, landing in front of her and nearly knocking her over. He says something to her that makes her blush, and I can't help but think of how cute they are.

Whatever he said to her has her reluctantly joining him and a few others on their table.

The lunch ladies look tired and defeated. I see one on her walkie-talkie, no doubt getting help. Uh-oh. Hayner's lunch party will soon be ruined.

I sit there and watch the cafeteria's double doors expectantly.

In less then two minutes, those doors bust open.

A few people who are close enough to actually hear it open turn around curiously.

In comes Principal Smitton with a serious look on his face and one of those blow horn type things that people talk into. Behind him is our young blonde janitor.

Flare. That's what that Luxord guy called him.

Principal Smitton brings the blow horn type thing to his mouth.

"Students!" he yells into it.

Now everybody's looking in his direction. The room slowly gets quieter and quieter. I glance in Hayner's direction. I see his face fall as he spots his father.

"What is going on here?!" he asks, as if he doesn't already know the answer to that question.

"Partying!" some guy yells, earning a few laughs.

Principal Smitton's mouth hardens into a thin line as his face goes slightly red. He looks over at Hayner, who, along with some of his friends, had remained standing on the table. Olette had been smart enough to step down.

"Hayner," the principal calls to him through clenched teeth.

Hayner doesn't reply. He just stands there, looking at his father with what looks like annoyance.

"Hayner, get _off_ of that table," the man replies with a slightly raised voice.

Hayner's remaining friends scurry off and away from the table. Olette, on the other hand, stays next to his table.

Then Hayner finally climbs down slowly.

"This is ridiculous!" the principal states to the rest of us, "_Look_ at this place!"

"You think he's gonna give us all detention?" I hear Yuffie asks.

"Course not," comes Demyx's voice, "There's no way he can keep track of all and make sure we all go."

Hm. I wonder when Demyx got back.

"Congratulations," Principal Smitton has ditched the blow horn type thing since it's now practically silent, "Thanks to your crazy shenanigans, this lunch period will spend _every_ lunch period in silence doing work for the next two weeks!"

The crowd complains and groans in dismay. Principal Smitton looks pleased with this reaction.

"Are you freakin' serious?" Yuffie whines.

"Like he'll really follow through with that," Demyx replies, "Can't take anyone who uses words like _shenanigans_ very seriously."

The principal looks back at his son.

"Hayner," he calls to claim his attention once more, "You come with me."

Hayner rolls his eyes before leaving his group of friends to meet his father at the cafeteria entrance.

"The bell should ring in a few minutes," the principal declares after getting the room quiet again, "I suggest you all begin making your way to your sixth periods."

So everyone gathers their things to do just that.

The principal exchanges a few words with _Flare_ and then exits the cafeteria with his son in tow.

I watch the young custodian push his cart towards the food counter.

Is he going to clean this disaster of a room by himself?

How cruel.

I want to help him, but I know I have class.

Good thing we're the second lunch period. There's no way he could finish cleaning everything in here in time for another lunch period.

_Flare_ places iPod ear buds in his ears and pulls the hood of his black hoodie over his head, ignoring the girls who are trying to get his attention.

I spot Olette, who, for whatever reason has this guilty look plastered on her cute little face.

Told you Hayner was a rebel.

**Yes. Yes she did.**

**Fact: I've always wanted to participate in an all-rule-breaking lunchtime party.**

**Fact: **_**Flare's**_** iPod is green.**

**Fact: I've been a horrible author. I need to update quicker.**

**Fact: Cloud was indeed texting Tifa…sex-ting? Uh, no.**

**Fact: All of the above are facts.**

_**Thirt13en**_


	10. Chapter 10

**And so a new chapter begins. **

**Chapter Ten! The Double Digits! I'm so excited.**

Day: Friday, day four of lunch time punishment

Period: second

Location: locker room

Status: Tired

Turns out Hayner got off with a week's detention. Nobody else has detention because Hayner took the blame for it all. He doesn't seem to mind though, since it appears that his party is still on for tonight. I'm not really surprised by this. Principal Smitton has this mindset that his son is a perfect little golden boy. Or at least that's what it seems like. Hayner gets let off the hook with _everything_ he does. Everything. After he yells at Hayner, he gives him a small punishment and moves on.

When he ditched every class for three days to sleep in the auditorium, he got off easy.

When he took his father's car for a joyride, he got off easy.

When he openly insulted a teacher over the intercom, he got off easy.

When he a started a riot in the school's parking lot, he got off easy.

Hayner claims that he doesn't just perform random acts of defiance for laughs or fame or anything; he simply does what he believes should be done.

I personally think that he's just a rebellious young man by nature. There's just nothing his father can do about it. And that's that.

And I have to do physical education. That's that.

I find it unfair. That in most schools, when you reach the eleventh grade, you are free from P.E. for your junior senior years. I'm a junior. And I still have to participate in P.E. this year. And next year, actually. Stupid Twilight High and its fear of obesity.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey Kairi," Olette says when I turn around.

"Hello," I greet her back, pulling my hideous P.E. shirt over my head.

"Hayner only got a week's detention, y'know," she tells me.

"So I've heard," I reply, "but I'm sure we all saw it coming."

"Yeah, I guess," she agrees as we make our way to the exit of the locker room.

We walk over to the bleachers where Cloud and that nameless friend of his are.

"Yo," Cloud says to me and nods at Olette. His friend mumbles a greeting before going back to whatever he and Cloud were discussing before we got here.

"Hey there," I mumble back.

But before anything else can be said, the shrill sound of a whistle is heard, followed by the loud, demanding voice of coach Coach shouting at us to get in our lines. And we all do.

"Alright," coach Coach bellows after taking row, "Today we're doing a free day, because it's Friday and I'm feeling good."

The crowd burst into delighted sounds.

"Quiet!" he yells in a way that's completely unnecessary, "Don't ruin my good mood! Now everybody can do what they want as long as nobody's sitting or standing around. Just walk around if there's nothing for you to do, got it?"

Everybody agrees and heads off and out of the gym to do whatever activity they have in mind.

I meet up with Cloud, his friend and Olette.

"What do you guys wanna do?" Olette asks as we walk around aimlessly.

"Let's play basketball," Cloud's friend suggests.

"Yeah," Cloud agrees looking at me. I frown is dismay.

If you remember, I am terribly atrocious in physical activity. You remember me mentioning this, right? Right?! Well good, because obviously my _best friend_ doesn't remember that detail about me.

"Oh, c'mon, Kai," Cloud says, "it's not all that bad, just try."

"No thanks," I sigh, "but you guys go ahead and play."

I don't want to play, but that doesn't mean that Cloud and the others shouldn't.

"You sure?" Cloud asks, though he's already walking to the sport supplies closet.

"I'm fine," I assure him, "I'll be back."

I half expect Olette to come with me, but after giving me an apologetic glance, she jogs after the guys to play.

Not really sure what I'm going to do, I wander around alone, until I feel loser-ish for walking around alone. Then I decide to go to the other side of the field, where that big random shed is. There are less people over there, mostly un-athletic or other loser-ish people hang. Heh, I'll fit in perfectly.

I get a few nods/smiles from some of the kids as I walk. And I'm slightly surprised to see that no one is at the side of the shed. I mean seriously, anyone could come behind here if they didn't want to participate in free play. You could sit or stand around and totally get away with it.

So I decide to sit down. And stare at the scenery. Which isn't all that great; just two trees and some grass.

And as I'm sitting and thinking and pretending to enjoy the scenery, I here the sound of a sliding door.

I whip my head around in the direction of the front of the shed. I hear a low grunt and the sound of the door sliding shut.

I stand up and walk over to the front.

And there's Flare. Well, the back of him, since he's facing toward the shed and locking the door. So I wait.

He finishes the job and spins on his heal around towards me. He flinches a little when he sees me there. I guess he didn't notice me approaching.

"Uh, hi," I mumble, probably a little too quietly.

He stares me down as he stuffs the small ring of keys in his right pocket. His hard gaze makes me more than a little uncomfortable. But I force myself to keep my eyes on his for the most part.

"Hi," I repeat a bit louder than the first time.

"I heard you the first time," he replies.

"Oh, I guess I would've expected you to say it back," I tell him, though for some reason I kind of regret saying that.

He grunts, but doesn't say anything to that.

"You're, uh," he scratches the back of his head in a tired way, "Wait, who are you again?"

I open my mouth and close it again. Is this guy serious? We've met more than once. More than twice, actually. In fact, I talked to this guy for a whole lunch period. You remember this, don't you? Because obviously he doesn't.

"I'm Kairi," I remind him. But he doesn't look reminded, so I continue, "I helped with the boxes. And we talked in the library. And you walked with me from the grocery store with the blonde man; I'm bad with names." That last part was to myself.

He raises his eyebrows.

"Right," he says "Hello."

We stand in an awkward silence.

"So," I speak up, "What are you doing?"

"Work," he responds simply.

He yawns in an obnoxiously adorable way before taking a seat on the ground with his back against the shed. He pulls one knee to his chest and leaves his other leg flat. He looks sleepy.

I feel a little giddy that he has decided to sit down. It must mean that he's planning to stay for a while.

"So," this seems to be the way to start out lots of conversations, "how are you?"

I feel so lame asking this. But whatever.

"Decent," he replies shrugging slightly.

There are so many things I want to ask him. So many mysteries about this guy. I'm not even entirely sure why I want to know. I just do.

"You didn't have to take us to where you stay," he mumbles, and I almost wonder if it's me he's talking to. Almost. But then I remember that I'm the only one here.

"Huh?" is my lame reply.

He looks up at me and shifts uncomfortably.

"Ooh," he 'oohs', "you are the girl from the grocery store, yes?"

I nod, because in realty I _just said that_….and did this guy just _ooh_?

"Oh, uh, yeah," I say when I realize he's referring to me reluctantly letting the Luxord guy (and him) follow me home. "It wasn't really a big deal."

"Yes it was." He says this confidently. Like he's reading my mind or something. So I decide not to respond. Instead I just shift over to lean more on my right foot and chew on my nails.

He takes his eyes away from my face and let them wander down. I can't tell if he's staring at my stomach or somewhere past me altogether. It's making me feel a little weird.

"You can sit if you want," he says, still staring at whatever he's staring at, "I'm not gonna bite you."

I half expect him to finish that statement with 'unless you want me to.' I'm not sure why. But he just stares ahead, narrowing his eyes a bit in what looks like concentration.

I don't want to look stupid or anything so I decide to sit down as nonchalantly as possible. I take a seat next to him. Well, about two and half feet away from the guy.

So much for nonchalance.

We sit silently for awhile. Laughter, bouncing balls and running footsteps are heard from the activities of P.E. a ways away. And I'm grateful for the noise.

Finally thinking of a topic to talk about, I glance over at his still form.

"So how did you manage to clean that cafeteria?" I ask him.

He stays quiet for a bit, staring straight ahead. I'm not exactly sure if he has heard me. So I clear my throat to start again.

"So how did you-"

"I had help," he interrupts me casually, as if I weren't asking. Again.

"Other janitors," I assume out loud.

"Friends," he corrects me. I give him a look.

"Didn't they have class?"

"Friends from the outside."

Right. It's totally possible for him to have friends from outside of Twilight High. In fact, I doubt he has any friends here. He generally seems to be overall annoyed with the majority of the school's population. I'm not sure if that includes me yet. I'm kinda getting mixed signals here.

"Are you attending college?" I ask him, really wanting to know how old he is. He looks like a high school student. I can't see him being any older than me, but maybe he is. Cloud looks older than this guy. Hey, and so does Riku. And maybe Demyx.

Once again he stares straight ahead, as if I hadn't said anything at all just now. But this time I decide not to repeat myself right away. So I just look at him out of the corner of my eye as he looks at whatever he's been looking at since I sat down.

When he goes a little over a minute without answering, I can't tell if he has chosen not to answer me or if he simply did not hear me. Although I highly doubt he hadn't heard me. So I clear my throat and ask another question.

"Did you ever go to Twilight High?"

I've attended this high school since the ninth grade. And I went to Twilight Junior High School before that. Maybe he's been here to. Maybe I'd just never seen him.

This one he does decide to answer: "No," he murmurs with a soft shake of his head.

"You went to another high school in Twilight Town?" I try another one.

Silence.

"Did you just move here?"

Silence.

"Are you planning on staying?"

He slowly turns around to face me, first just his head, keeping his eyes glued to whatever ahead. Then his frozen waters switch over to my face.

He stares at me for a while.

"You ask a lot of questions," he states.

"Sorry," I look down at my folded hands in my lap self-consciously, "you can ask some too, if you like. Or not answer the ones I ask. Or we can talk about something else. That doesn't involve lots of questions, of course."

I stop talking, since I'm beginning to ramble like Yuffie would (does). And I'm usually not really a rambler.

He glances at me, then back at whatever has had his attention this entire time, and then stands to his feet. I look up at him.

"The bell for your next class is about to ring," he tells me, nodding his head in the direction of the school building. As if on cue, I hear the distant sound of the bell ring.

"Oh," I get up to and dust of my shorts.

We stand there awkwardly for a moment.

He stretches his arms above his head and yawns that darn cute yawn again before walking off. Just like that.

I watch him saunter his way back toward the building, avoiding walking close to other students.

Then I start walking, though at a slightly faster pace since I've wasted enough time standing here watching him.

-------------XIII-------------

Scieeeeeenccceee……Anatomy. Then Literature (or English). And good old Art.

-------------XIII-------------

"Hayner's party's gonna kick _ass_, " Demyx comments for the third time in the first ten minutes of this lunch period.

"Okay, Demyx," Cloud rolls his eyes, shoving the last of his yummy-looking sandwich into his mouth. Cloud eats everything so fast. I swear, it's like he takes three bites and he's done.

"I'm sure it's not gonna kick anymore ass than intended if you keep saying it," Sora jokes, earning a punch in the shoulder from his best friend.

"And you're going to get us in trouble if you keep talking so loud," Riku warns in a low voice.

We have to do homework for these lunch periods for punishment. It's like a study hall in here. I definitely prefer that over standards though. Standards are pointless. I don't believe that writing the same sentence over and over again is going to make a person any better. Just annoyed.

"S'not like we're the only ones talking," Demyx says.

Everybody here is doing homework at this our table except for Demyx, who's eating extra slow so he won't have to. Well Cloud is attempting to do homework, but with all this distraction--like Demyx, text messages from Tifa, and food crumbs--he isn't getting much done. Methinks Riku has progressed the most.

I glance around and see other students playing around; throwing pens, tossing notes back and forth, and sneaking to other tables to chat. Though I must say that I am impressed at the level we've managed to keep the volume.

The little lunch ladies are coversing in low voices behind the counter. I'm sure they're loving this--not having to worry about loud, messy, icky teenagers for the duration of our punishment.

I watch Cloud finish up his latest text to Tifa under the table. He snaps it shut and stuffs it in his pocket. He grabs his pencil and looks at his paper. Then as expected, he drops it again and looks around. His bright blue eyes find mine.

"Kai, Where'd you go during PE?" he asks, "Olette came to play with us."

"Just walked around a bit," I reply. I don't know why I don't want to mention Flare. And thinking about Flare gives me the urge to go to the library to see if he's there. I would too--because me just up and going to the library isn't unusual--but leaving to go anywhere else besides the bathroom is not allowed at the present time.

"Basketball season starts soon," Demyx states out of the blue, resting his head in his palm lazily. He casually begins lightly blowing at the loose strands of blonde hair hanging in front of his forehead. "Cloud, you game?"

"Maybe, I'm not sure yet," Cloud answers with a shrug of his shoulders.

Demyx turns toward Cloud. "You have to play."

Cloud just shrugs again.

"If you don't, I gotta spend a season with those haters," he continues, "Sora's into baseball and Riku's a pansy boy."

Riku looks up from his book at Demyx. "Pansy boy?" he sounds annoyed, "Why's that? Because I don't play your sports?"

"Damn, Riku, chill," Demyx rolls his eyes, "I was kidding."

I absent-mindedly wonder why Riku said _your sports_. Like he plays his own. Then my mind heads over to Sora. I didn't know he played baseball. That's somehow so adorably fitting. I feel as if I could get into baseball. Maybe I'll force Cloud to take me to one of Sora's games. I don't want to go alone. It'll feel weird.

-------------XIII-------------

And then there was history class. Which is always a blur. A big boring blur.

-------------XIII-------------

And school's finally over for the day. As Yuffie and I exit the school building, I hear the excited sounds of teenagers ready for the weekend. Most of the chatter is revolving around Hayner's party, which starts at around 8:00 tonight. Hayner never gives out the time that the party is suppose to end anymore because it always varies. Some of Hayner's friends even crash over there at times. I'm surprised Principal Smitton allows this to happen.

"Man," I hear Demyx from somewhere behind me, "Hayner's party is gonna kick some serious _ass_!" And then there's the sound of Sora's beautiful laughter.

I feel a tingle of excitement. I'll get to see my Sora at the party tonight. I have seen him at every one I've been to, but tonight will be different. I can feel it. I actually know him now. He's talked to me. I smile to myself.

"I cannot _wait_ until tonight!" Yuffie squeals, grabbing my arm as she falls into step with me, "Tonight, I make my move." She eyes the back of Demyx confidently, who has made it in front of us with Sora and a group of guys I don't know. Riku isn't with them.

"Well good luck, then," I tell her, looping my arm through hers.

I glance across the street.

"Yuffie, is that Leon's truck?" I ask her, pointing to the dark blue car. Yuffie follows my gaze and her face lights up.

"What's he doing here?"

She unhooks her arm from mine and jogs in that direction. I follow suit, watching for cars as I cross the street. I swear, one day Yuffie's going to get hit if she doesn't watch where she's going.

"Hey," she says, leaning into the front window that he had let down after spotting us, "what are you doing here?"

"Sup," he replies with a nod. He turns off the car and opens the door, which pushes Yuffie out of the way. He slams the door shut and walks past Yuffie and I, giving me a nod on the way.

Yuffie looks t me in annoyance at her brother, before following him. I follow too.

"What are you doing?"She asks.

"Going to see Hayner," he says. Yuffie looks back at me. I shrug.

"Why?" she asks him, struggling to keep up with his fast strides. I have to jog to catch up with them.

"For the party," he tells her matter-of-factly, like it was obvious.

"You're going?"

"That would be why I'm going to see Hayner about the party."

Yuffie hates it when he gets sarcastic.

"Why? You graduated from here already."

"So?" he shrugs his shoulders. And he jogs on ahead of us, towards Hayner, who's with a group of shouting kids. I spot Olette a little outside of the crowd, standing behind some tall guy. Poor Olette. That always happens to her; she's walking with Hayner and soon a crowd forms around Hayner and she's shoved out of it. Well, I picture her shoved. She just somehow always ends up on the outside of it. And Hayner's always somewhere in the middle of it.

I watch Leon run up to the crowd, tap a few shoulders, and receive lots of loud greetings and beatings (actually, not beatings, just rough hugs and punches to the upper arms). And just like that, the crowd parts for him, like the freakin' red sea.

Yuffie and I stand outside of the crowd that Leon has been swallowed up in, though I'm not entirely sure why.

"Ready to go?" I ask her, starting to turn around.

"No," she replies, standing on her tippy toes in attempt to see Leon over all these heads, "I'm hoping to get a ride."

Ah.

"But he could be here forever," I state, but she just ignores me and continues the standing on the toes.

After standing on the outskirts of the group that's slowly getting louder for about ten minutes, I grow tired of waiting. Yuffie seems to have occupied herself with Olette. I tap my best friend on the shoulder.

"You know what? Just call me when you guys are finished here," I tell her. She nods, but continues her conversation.

So I take this opportunity to go to the library. Leon was like royalty when he went to school here. So about ninety-five percent of Twilight High's population knows him. So there's no telling how long he'll be here. And seeing him at the party will definitely cause a stir Leon will be proud of. Leon was the _Hayner of baseball_. That's what I call him. Since Hayner has always been popular here, comparing Leon to Hayner seems to fit. Leon has been playing baseball for as long as I've known him (or longer, I presume), so joining the frosh team when he first came was naturally expected. Yuffie and I would hear all about his amazing baseball stories and attend lots of his games together at age eleven (Leon being fourteen then). When Yuffie and I entered high school, Leon was already a senior and a school legend. Yuffe was proud at her slowly-growing rep (her being the little sister of the _Hayner of baseball_), even though Leon barely spoke to Yuffie at school. She did a little here and there to make sure everybody knew they were related, since you can't tell by looking at them that they are siblings. And she would strut down the halls with such high confidence levels as if Leon being great at baseball meant she was just destined for greatness.

Yuffie and I continued to go to the varsity baseball games, Cloud eventually joining us. I went to support Leon, and to see the genius at work. Yuffie went to be seen, which she denied, but we all knew it was true. Cloud went just because. After Leon graduated, we stopped going to the games. Well, Yuffie and I did; Cloud had made quite a few friends by sophomore year.

Thinking about Leon and baseball has got me thinking about Sora. Sora's going to play baseball. And that means I have to go to the games. I'm inwardly drooling at seeing him in that cute baseball uniform, his cap pulled down low like Leon use to wear his (though I'm not sure how Sora wears his baseball caps).

Looks like I'll be a bit more involved in school, since I'll be going to Sora's baseball games and Cloud's basketball games. I won't hear the end of it from Cloud if I don't show up at a few of his games. Plus there's the extra hassle of having to join a club. Not being in any sort of club/sport in the eleventh grade is rare around here. Neither Yuffie nor I are in one. Time for a change.

My feet have carried me into the library, though my head has been immersed in thoughts about the past and what's soon to come.

I wave to the librarian and head to the usual spot, my beanbag looking so very inviting at this moment. I collapse onto it and place my bag at the side.

"Hey," the sudden greeting makes me nearly jump off the bag. I turn around and there's Riku, sitting in the same armchair as before, that thick novel he'd been reading laying open in his lap.

How I hadn't noticed him? I have no idea. That's scary. Either he's a really good sneak, or I just suck at observing my surroundings. Or maybe a little bit of both.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," he says, focusing his attention back on the book in his lap.

"Yeah, it's okay," I take out my book, "how are you?"

"Fine, thanks for asking," he says, his eyes glued to the pages, "and you?"

"Good. Are you going to the party tonight?"

He's quiet for a bit, and I assume he's thinking.

"I don't know," he answers after a few moments. And now I'm curious.

"Why not?" I ask, trying not to sound nosy.

"I have to work." He tells me. "I'm suppose to start today, and it'll look bad if I fail to show up because of a party."

I nod. Riku is so responsible.

"What are you gonna do?" I ask him, suddenly uninterested in this book. Kind of like last time.

"My uncle's a mechanic," he say, closing his book as well, "he owns a shop in town and since I'm pretty decent when it comes to cars, I thought I'd help out."

"So nice of you to help," I comment.

"And I need the little extra money," he adds with a small grin. Hmm. A grin. Rare for Riku. I like it.

**And so do I! **

**Wow, it has been MONTHS since I've updated. Feel free to throw big chunks of raw meat at me. But in the process, could you maybe…review? Just a bit? The next chapter will be up so much faster, I promise!**


	11. Chapter 11

**H'lo there, cyber-buddies. I have the next chapter right here just for you!**

**And see? Didn't I promise it would be out much faster than the last one? See, I **_**am**_** a good person!**

Leon pulls up in my driveway, right behind my mother's convertible. Hmm, so it seems she's home now. Though I know she's not going to be here long, since her car is parked outside, instead of in the garage. She's a busy bee, that woman.

After Yuffie finally managed to get Leon out of the crowd and away from his high school buddies, she called me and I left Riku sitting in the library. We road to Yuffie's house first so she could grab the outfit that she had carefully picked out last night. She decided to change and primp up at my house. And I agreed, so she could help me pick something to wear, since I hadn't thought to pick last night. Obviously she's taking this more seriously than I am.

It had taken a great deal of begging and bargaining to get Leon to drive us to their house and then to mine, when he originally wasn't even planning on giving us a ride. Yuffie and I now have to wash his car for him sometime this weekend, which I don't really mind doing. At least we're getting a ride to the party in Cloud's car. But that also means that we have to ride with the evil being that is Tifa. Cloud had mentioned something about her being completely psyched about Hayner's party, which was an indirect way of saying "Sorry, guys, but my evil stuck-up girlfriend from hell that totally thinks Kairi wants me is coming to the party with us. Hope you don't mind." But that was indirect. Or how I took it, at least.

When Yuffie and I enter the house, the strong smell of coffee fills my senses. The first thing I hear is the television. The second thing is an irritatingly, overdramatic sigh that's so irritatingly over-dramatic that it's got whatever Lifetime movie my mother is watching beat in the drama department. Believe it or not. And that can only mean one thing. Rita. My mother's annoying friend that has such a dramatic life that she _might as well_ be a Lifetime movie. Remember her? I'm sure I've mentioned her before.

Yuffie glances at me and laughs at my facial expression. She knows Rita, and is sadly familiar with the Rita Sigh. We walk into the front room and my mother is on the couch with Rita next to her. There's coffee on the coffee table (which makes sense) and a box of tissues on the arm of the couch closest to Rita. Coffee, tissue, and Lifetime Movie Network. That must mean that my mother and Rita are having, what I like to call, their therapy session at the moment.

I spot Rita's son, Tidus, in the armchair, slouching so far down that his butt is almost off of the seat completely. The bored expression on his face quickly changes to one of amusement when he sees Yuffie and me. He quickly sits up in the seat as if that will actually make him less annoying than he already is. Well, I guess the boy can't help it; his mother is Rita so he's bound to be annoying. Poor kid had no chance from the start.

"Hello Kai, Yuffie," my mother greets us brightly. Rita smiles her greeting.

I say "Hey mom" as Yuffie chirps out a "Hey Kaila". Yuffie's been calling my mother by her first name since forever. My mom likes it that way. Cloud's the only one that adds a "miss" in front of her name. Out of habit, I suppose. Cloud is very polite towards adults. My mother thinks it's absolutely adorable. She can be terribly embarrassing when it comes to Cloud. She thinks he would make an excellent boyfriend, if you follow. Too bad Cloud's my best friend. And too bad we're not into each other. And too bad he's too busy making out with Tifa. My mother has yet to meet Tifa.

"How was school, ladies?" my mom continues, bringing her coffee mug up to her lips.

"Great," Yuffie answers for the both of us, "Hayner's party's today." I could practically feel the excitement in her statement.

"Alright, well you girls have fun," she ends this short conversation with another smile before focusing her attention back on Rita, who had been watching TV.

Tidus takes this as his cue to rise from his seat and make his way toward us. I groan loud enough for him to hear me. My mother gives me a look of disapproval but Tidus doesn't pay it any mind. He never does.

"Hello," he says, looking back and forth between the two of us.

"Hey, Tidus," Yuffie replies. I nod my head in greeting before turning around to head to the stairs. The others follow. And I hear loud and obnoxious footsteps that could only belong to Tidus.

We walk across the way to my room and Yuffie shuts the door upon entering last. Out of habit, I suppose. Yuffie always shuts the door.

She tosses her outfit on my desk and instantly does a belly flop on my bed, landing in the center and messing up my throw pillows that were so beautifully arranged prior to the attack.

So I take a seat on my spinny desk chair and watch as Tidus settles for the edge of the bed, at Yuffies feet.

"God, we have, like, five whole hours until the party," Yuffie whines, burying her face into one of my throw pillows. She's usually always eager to party, but I know this one has got to be the most exciting for her. I can almost relate. That is, except for the fact that Demyx pays more attention to Yuffie than Sora does to me. And that's a bummer. I wish we could just be happy and coupled up. Me and Sora. Yuffie and Demyx. Tifa and Cloud. Riku and…himself. And such.

I feel my cell phone vibrate against my thigh. Curious, I pull it out.

"Who's that?" Tidus asks, as if it's any of his business. So I ignore the nosy question.

And it's Cloud who's calling me now. I flip the phone open.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, Kai,_" comes Cloud's voice, "_I'm coming over to your house now, kay_?"

"Why?" I ask him, "We have almost five hours."

"_Yeah, I know._" He says, "_but my mom's in a pissy mood, and I need to leave before she changes her mind and doesn't let me go to the party._"

From the sounds of low music and what sounds like the humming of the car, I'm guessing he was already in the car before he called me. So he was coming over anyway, regardless of whether or not I answer the phone. My, wouldn't he have had a surprise when he saw that my mother was home. She rarely is home, and so Cloud usually just comes and goes as he pleases. His mother gives him lots of freedom, you see. He doesn't just show up at Yuffie's house, because her parents are there, and Cloud is polite towards parents.

"Kay, Cloud," I say, "See ya in a few." And with that I hang up and flip the phone shut.

Yuffie sits up and crosses her legs criss-cross-applesauce style.

"Let's do something," she proposes.

"We could play spin the bottle," Tidus suggests, lifting one shoulder in a half shrug. I stare at him blankly.

"What?" he holds his hands up in defense, "If I get picked, I get to make out with one of you, and if the two of you get picked, then I get to watch you guys make out. It's a win-win situation, really." He ends this ignorant comment with a cheeky grin. Yuffie snorts a laugh, though I don't know why she finds this funny.

"What do you wanna do, Yuffie?" I focus my attention on my best friend.

"I dunno, Kai," Yuffie singsongs, glancing playfully at Tidus, "maybe Tidus has some more interesting ideas." Tidus smirks arrogantly. I know Yuffie is kidding, but it irks me when she entertains his stupid comments.

"Yuffie," I groan, rolling my eyes.

"What?" Yuffie's eyes widen in innocence, "he's just so cute!" she pinches his cheek, then wraps her arms around his slim, but not badly built, shoulders. His grin slightly falters.

"I'm not a baby," he states, "I'm a man." I roll my eyes again.

Yuffie just hugs him again and continues with the baby treatment.

"I'm a _man,_" he repeats, placing his hand on her thigh "and I could show you just how manly I—"

"Hello?" I interrupt before these two start getting it on in front of me. On _my_ throw pillows. They both look at me. Yuffie releases Tidus, but his hand remains on her thigh.

"Oh, c'mon, Kai," Yuffie replies, "we're just messing around."

The doorbell rings and I'm thankful for that.

I murmur an "excuse me" before hopping out of my spinny chair and exiting the room. I reach the stairs just as my mother opens the door to reveal my Cloud. He looks slightly surprised to see her standing there, as predicted.

"Hey there, Miss Kaila," Cloud gives a small little wave.

"Cloud!" my mother greets him rather enthusiastically, "Come in."

And so he comes in. He nods his head to Rita and spots me at the top of the stairs. He excuses himself from the parents and heads my way.

We walk back to my room. Yuffie's now on my computer and Tidus is laying on his back on my bed.

"Hey Cloud," she says when we walk in. Tidus sits up and stares at Cloud for a bit before nodding his head. I guess Tidus didn't expect another guy to be invited.

"You're early," Yuffie comments, keeping her eyes on whatever it is she's looking at on my computer screen. "Where's Tifa?"

"At home," Cloud makes himself comfortable on my bed next to Tidus. Tidus sits upright when Cloud lays back against the throw pillows. "We'll swing by to pick her up on the way there."

"What are you doing?" I ask Yuffie, glancing over her shoulder.

"Responding to my peeps on MySpace," she answers. I roll my eyes.

"What peeps?" Cloud jokes earning a glare from Yuffie.

"Demyx," she replies proudly, "who's now my friend." She points at the little default picture of a smirking Demyx. She clicks on that little smirking Demyx and it takes us to his page. A song that I know I've heard before blasts through the speakers. I turn them down a notch. Demyx's profile page is mostly blue, which I assume is his favorite color, and there's this giant picture of him, Sora, Riku, and two girls I don't know in the middle. They all look happy; all of them are laughing, as if whoever took this picture took it while wearing no clothes or something. It's nighttime in the picture, and there's lots of lights and building—I recognize this place as Twilight Town Center.

Yuffie clicks on his picture albums. There's one labeled '_DMX_', I assume to stand for his name; and there's one labeled '_We're getting there_', though I don't see how this is relevant. Yuffie chooses the latter and a bunch of pictures fill the screen.

There's one of Demyx and some guy, both looking serious. There's one of him and a girl, the girl kissing his cheek and him grinning widely with both thumbs up. Yuffie frowns. There's lots of him and Riku, the three of them, random girls, him and guitars etc. but not as many as him and Sora. There's one of him and Sora, both looking completely out of it—Demyx is looking confused with his mouth slightly open as if he were talking when this picture was taken, and Sora's eyes are half-lidded like he wants to fall over and sleep. The picture is labeled '_dude we look high_', respectively. Then there's one with him and Sora at what looks like the train station. Demyx is wearing sunglasses, his mouth turned up in a half grin, and Sora is smiling brightly and excitedly, though he looks adorably silly with his eyes squinting like that. I guess he forgot his sunglasses. And there are many, many more, but I don't want to depress myself by looking at all these Sora pictures, wishing I could be in the memories he's made so far in Twilight Town.

By this time Cloud has made his way over to us.

"Who's that?" Tidus asks from behind.

"A kid that goes to our school," I give him a short and simple answer.

"Lemme check mine," Cloud says.

"No," Yuffie whines, "I was here first."

"So, what?" Cloud retorts, "All you're doing is looking at pictures of Demyx anyway."

Yuffie sighs an irritated sigh and reluctantly moves out of the spinney chair to pout somewhere else.

Cloud takes no time to claim his seat and logs into his account. Cloud's default image is one of him and Tifa; it's a close-up, with both of them making goofy faces. It's actually kind of cute.

As expected, Tifa is his top friend amongst the top twelve. Demyx claims second, then it's Sora, then Riku, then it's Yuffie in fifth. The rest are people I don't really know.

"Why am I fifth?" Yufie demands, taking a seat next to Tidus.

"'Cause the first four spots are taken," Cloud replies, scrolling down to his comments.

"Go to Sora's page," I tell him, not being able to drop my curiosity. Cloud nods, but continues his business. And after a few minutes I realize I'm being ignored.

I wait until Cloud seems to be finishing up before repeating my request.

"Go to Sora's page."

Cloud looks at me in slight annoyance before clicking on Sora's icon picture. His profile song fills the silence at a low volume. I don't believe I've heard this song before. But then again, what song _have_ I heard that I remember?

Sora's default image is adorable, as usual. He's facing the camera, though his eyes are slid to the left and he's got this expression on his face that looks like he's about to laugh; like he just got caught doing something he shouldn't be doing and he finds that funny. There are lots of other people in the background, and it seems as if he's at a party. One that I wasn't invited to.

Instead of information and such filling the spaces below, there are more pictures. He's wearing the same thing in a lot of the images—a grey and green polo shirt—so I guess the majority of them was taken on the same day at the same event. There's one with Demyx, who looks more than a little buzzed. Riku's in a few, though he doesn't seem to realize his picture is being taken in most of them.

Since Cloud is so unenthusiastic about this, I have to grab a hold of the mouse myself and scroll down. He has lots of comments. Many from random girls. It's my turn to frown. Cloud smirks.

I catch one of the comments that have been typed in all caps.

_DUDE, WIKKED PARTEE! MAN I WUZ SO EFFN WASTED;;; WHY N HELL DID U PUT THAT PIC OF ME ON UR PAGE?;;;BUT FOREAL THO MAN NXT PARTEEZ AT RIKKUZ SPOT!_

Ah. The comment belongs to Demyx, who for whatever reason thought it made sense to put a bunch of random semicolons.

And it was a party, I see. I don't think Riku would want a party at his house.

"Did you go to that party?" I ask Cloud.

"What party?"

"This one." I point at a picture.

"Oh. Yeah," he responds without interest, "that was recent."

"Riku's not gonna allow a party like that at his house." I voice my thoughts.

"Who's Riku?" comes Tidus' voice from behind.

"Yeah she would." Cloud disagrees.

He notices the confusion on my face.

"No, not _Riku_ Riku," he clears this up, "Girl Rikku. Blonde Rikku."

He points a finger at the comment below Demyx's. And there's girl Rikku [blonde Rikku]: _hex yes! nxt ones at mi casa! Lol dmx luks funny_.

I lean in to see the default picture. It's a black and white picture of a girl with a pretty face looking flirtatiously back at the camera. And I recognize her, though I had forgotten her name was Rikku. I have her in two or three of my classes, though I forget which ones at the moment. How could I not remember her? She's always so loud and squealy. And she always seems to have a bunch of friends in every class, so there's always someone for her to talk [or squeal] to.

"Is this Rikku chick hot?" Tidus buds in again.

"Yes. Very hot." Cloud affirms

"And she's a junior." I add just to sound snooty.

"So what?" both Tidus and Cloud shoot back at me in unison. And I'm annoyed that Cloud is interrupting my snootiness towards the ever irritating Tidus.

"And you're…a sophomore." My reply is weak and dumb since I hadn't prepared to answer.

Cloud looks at me like I've been struck dumb.

"I dated a senior when I was a freshman." Cloud just has to put that out there.

"Yeah?" Tidus asks incredulously, "Was she hot?"

"Hell yeah," Cloud answers arrogantly, leaning back in the spinney chair.

"Did she give it up to you?" Tidus presses.

Cloud sits back up. "No comment."

Tidus looks at Cloud admirably, like he's some kind of hero. Figures.

"It was that Aerith girl, right?" Yuffie buds in. Cloud nods, a slightly uncomfortable look settling on his features. I shoot Yuffie a look of warning. She shouldn't push the topic.

But like the Yuffie I know her well to be, she ignores me and looks back to Cloud.

"Were you really, y'know, the guy on the side?" she asks the last of that question in a bit of a whisper.

Cloud's look of discomfort turns to one of annoyance.

"Ooh really?" Tidus looks back and forth between the two. "That's so cool!"

"Let's drop it." Cloud announces.

"C'mon Cloud," Yuffie shoos away the suggestion; "You brought it up anyway. I just wanted to get info from the source, and since you made us bury it for like, three years and Aerith isn't here—"

"I said _drop it_!" Cloud demands with spitefulness evident in his voice and face.

Yuffie shuts her mouth quickly and looks at the floor. And it's quiet for no more than five seconds before Tidus perks up again.

"Not that sitting here isn't fun," he starts, rising from the bed, "but let's do something else."

He motions for Cloud to get up from the spinney chair. But Cloud, who's still annoyed, shakes his head. Tidus rolls his eyes and grabs the mouse.

"What are you doing?" I ask suspiciously.

"I'm gonna show you guys something." He says, forcing Cloud to move out of the way of the keyboard so he can type. Cloud grudgingly slides the spinney chair back a bit. And when Tidus is at his destination, he stands up straight and looks at the rest of us somewhat proudly.

"What is it?" Yuffie questions, walking over to the computer. "Hot Spot?"

"Hot Spot." Tidus confirms. But says nothing more.

After a moment of silence, Yuffie says, "Hot Spot," holding her hands out, palms up, waiting for an explanation.

"_Hot Spot_." Cloud says matter-of-factly, like Yuffie is stupid.

"_Hot Spot_." Tidus mimics in the same tone.

"Okay, can we all please stop saying that?"

"What?" Yuffie asks.

"Hot Spot!" I exclaim, and then I realize that was a trap.

Yuffie and Tidus laugh. Cloud just kind of smirks.

"Okay," Yuffie says, "but what _is_ Hot Spot?"

"See for yourself." Cloud motions to the moniter.

"It's a gossip sight on all the schools in the area." Tidus explains. "The authors are anonymous, but the gossip's usually really handy."

"But is any of this true?" I ask, being all snooty again, "gossip is usually composed of stupid rumors kids with time on their hands make up."

"This stuff's accurate." Cloud ruins my snootiness again by taking Tidus' side. Again.

"Really?" Yuffie's face brightens, "go to Twilight High."

Tidus does as he's told. Instantly a picture of one of the sides of our school shows up, with _Hot Spot_ scrawled across the top in red. Though I'm curious as to why it's this particular side of the school. There's nothing special or interesting about it; in fact, it's just a weird little insignificant corner. There is a text bar on the far left of the screen. The small print above it reads; _password_.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," I say, "this thing is password protected?"

"Uh, duh," Tidus replies, "This site can get down and dirty. Nobody wants parents or teachers pooping on the party."

"And how would anyone know this password?" I say with mock interest. Looks like the snooty Kairi really wants to come out today.

"Only the worthy know." Tidus say ominously. Though I don't see what's so ominous about any of this. I can't help but roll my eyes at him for the umpteenth time today.

"And I suppose that's _you_." It comes out as statement. A snooty one.

"Well I_ do_ have the password," Tidus announces proudly.

"And so do I," Cloud adds, his pissy mood fading.

"Ah, lucky." Yuffie mutters enviously, "How did you get it?"

"The creators made it, maybe about thirteen or so years ago," Tidus explains, "they sent the password out to friends, and those friends sent it to more friends, and so on. Now it just gets forwarded around to those who are worthy. You usually get it by the time you enter high school."

"So why aren't Yuffie and I _worthy_?" I put air quotes around 'worthy'.

Both Tidus and Cloud shrug.

"And besides," I continue, "can't anyone just break the chain of _worthiness_ and give the password to anybody they want?"

"Yeah," Tidus shrugs, "but only a few losers do that."

"Oh, but they can't be losers if they're"—dramatic pause—"_worthy_." I complete the drama of the statement by making a circle in the air with open hands and wiggling fingers.

Tidus stares at me in exasperation. Snooty Kairi is satisfied.

"Come on," Yuffie breaks the stare contest Tidus and I have going on, "let's go on already."

So Tidus nods and turns to type the password in. To my utmost annoyance, he stands in front of the computer to make sure Yuffie and I can't see. Then once securely inside, he moves back to his spot to the side.

"Well go on," Tidus gestures toward the computer moniter, "splurge."

The only thing more annoying than Tidus' arrogant gesture is Yuffie's squeal of delight as she rushes over to the computer.

**Okay so this was sort of like an intermission chapter. Plus, I promised the next chapter would be up earlier, and typing the length I thought I was going to type would've taken me forever, considering it's nearing the end of the school year and there's lot to be done before I end my sophomore year. And I had to properly introduce Tidus and the Hot Spot. Hope it wasn't too boring for you.**

**Review, yes?**

_**Thirt13n**_


	12. Chapter 12

**My God, I'm SO VERY SORRY! ….I know it's been FOREVER since my last update and I feel awful for not only neglecting this story, but also neglecting you, R&Rers, and it makes me cringe a little. I will make it up to you!**

"It says _right here_, Kai," Yuffie points her finger at the computer moniter, "it says 'eligible bachelor and junior Demyx is said to have his sights set on some lucky young lady—"

"I see it, Yuffie," I tell her.

_Eligible bachelor and junior Demyx is said to have his sights set on some lucky lady on campus. Though little information is known at this time, your ever-generous HSHS Informants will spill what our reliable sources have dug up for you—_

"Are these people serious?" I turn towards the guys in disbelief.

Cloud and Tidus look back at me blankly.

"Yes!" Yuffie answers, "Demyx does like someone!"

"Not what I meant," I reply, "I mean who cares if _Demyx_ likes some girl." I say his name as if just his name alone is irritating.

"Uh, _I_ do," Yuffie retorts matter-of-factly.

"And apparently so does the majority of the female population," Cloud adds.

"_Eligible bachelor and junior Demyx_?" I repeat the phrase used to describe him.

"Fits fine to me," Yuffie shrugs. "What's HSHS?"

"High School Hot Spot," Cloud and Tidus answer her in unison.

—_reliable sources have dug up for you, our valued readers:_

_First things first, we do know that she is a junior Sorry for those of you that are firsts, seconds and fourths, better luck next time!_

_Second, she is reported to be in one of his classes any of you who have any of the six periods with our Demyx might just have a chance!_

_It is also noted that he's spent some time with this girl outside of school now this one was tricky, but We're known for sniffing out the un-sniffalble._

_Unfortunately, this is all We have right about now, since our Demyx is oh-so-careful, but rest assured, We will have more info for you soon._

At that, Yuffie squeals in delight.

"God, Yuffie, calm down," Cloud rolls his eyes.

"But look!" I wince as her forefinger collides roughly with my computer monitor, "_I_ have all of those qualities!"

"Uh-huh," I reply quickly, my eyes never leaving that offending finger.

"You guys _know_ I fit all of those qualities!"

"Yes," I say, "You do."

"I can't believe it!" her voice is getting all squealy, "it's right _here_!"

My eyes narrow as her finger presses against the screen even harder, no doubt leaving mark.

"That's great and all," I tell her, "but could you not touch the monitor?"

I remove her finger from the screen. Low and behold, a fingerprint.

_Furthermore, this Friday is Hayner's annual party, third year in running—or so We've been informed by our ever trustworthy sources. Anybody who's anybody is bound to be there! And we're assuming that since you are reading this, you've already been informed. For you, our valuable readers are what make up Twilight High._

_So enjoy a night of dancing, mind-poisoning, flirting, and our wonderful Hayner, and be sure to check with us after the party for what is sure to be more juicy party gossip—would We ever disappoint you?_

"Mind-poisoning?" Tidus looks around questioningly.

"I thought you already read this," I cock my head to the side in mock confusion.

"Drinking," Cloud replies. "There's always someone with alcohol. Or someone who spikes non-alcoholic beverages."

"Sweet," Tidus says. Figures.

"Whoa, Kai," Yuffie taps my shoulder, her eyes remaining on the screen, "look at _this_."

_ And further news, our adorable Sora is said to be involved with one of our most interesting ladies. Paine, our dark, but lovely, leading cheerleader is also said to be intimately involved with our very own Island boy. True or not, this is one hot couple…or maybe hookup? We plan to find out for you, dear chosen ones._

_ We may not be able to get much out of Paine, being the secretive mystery she is, but letting you down is simply not an option We wish to ponder. There's sure to be much said about this from our other leading cheerleaders, Rikku and Yuna. Awaiting results should not take long; after all, We take our job very seriously._

"Sora's the guy with brown hair, right?" Tidus asks leaning over Yuffie's shoulder.

"Yeah," she responds, "Demyx's best friend."

"I don't think that's true, Kai," and of course it's Cloud to be the first to reassure me, as the others discuss kids that attend our school.

"You said this was accurate," I murmur looking away from the computer and to his face.

Cloud purses his lips, obviously not knowing what to say next.

"It _is_ accurate," Tidus jumps out of his conversation with Yuffie and into ours, "whoever this Paine chick is must really be mackin' that Sora dude."

Yuffie giggles, "_Macking_." But I don't think that's very funny.

"Cheer up girl," Yuffie lays a hand on my shoulder, "there will be plenty of time to impress him at the _par-ty_!" That last word is singsonged.

But Yuffie, being Yuffie, can't stay focused on her best friend with an all-out gossip site right in front of her. And the next thing she says is, "I knew that new guy worked here."

I grudgingly look at the monitor. Damn curiosity to hell.

_ And who's noticed the brand new member of our staff? Oh please, more like, who hasn't noticed him? THS has finally hired extra help worthy of stops and stares. The young and gorgeous custodian, who simply goes by the name 'Flare', has caught the attention of the majority of our females—and how can he not? Can somebody say "model-status?" Nobody's clear on his age (not even Us, there's a shocker), but then again, he's a very mysterious person…_

"Are they talking about that guy who cleaned the caf after Hayner's lunch thing?" Cloud asks.

"Yeah. Yuffie answers, "he is _so_ hot. Too bad he doesn't give any of us the time of day."

"I talked to him the other day," I blurt before thinking. Yuffie looks at me skeptically; almost too doubtingly. And hey, I find that kind of offensive.

"He talked to _you_?" she questions in disbelief. I frown at this.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" I ask her defensively. Yuffie just shrugs and leans back in the spinney chair. But this gesture only offends me even more.

"Answer the question, Yuffie," I fold my arms across my chest, waiting for whatever dumb answer she'll come up with. Yuffie spins the chair to the left ninety degrees to face me.

"Well it's just, I saw Rikku trying to talk to him yesterday," she tells me lamely.

"Your point?" I press on, unsatisfied.

"And he completely ignored her existence," she shrugs again. She only continues when I cock my head slightly to the side in confusion and annoyance: "And _every guy_ talks to Rikku."

"If you're talking about the hot girl from MySpace, then hell yeah, every guy talks to _her_." Tidus always had to add in his two cents. Even when nobody want its. Scratch that; _especially_ when nobody wants it.

"_Shut up_, Tidus," I say through my teeth, then turn back to Yuffie, "and so you're saying that a guy that isn't drooling over Rikku can't possibly find me attractive?" Yuffie's eyes narrow.

"So you're telling me he likes you?" she asks a question of her own, the tone of her voice getting more and more annoying.

"What? No," I shake my head, "I'm just saying that even if he _did_, as my best friend, you shouldn't find that surprising."

Instead of a proper response, Yuffie simply shrugs again. This is really becoming infuriating. But since I have nothing else to say, I reluctantly force myself to drop the matter.

-XIII-

Walking down the stairs in a straight line with an ecstatic Yuffie leading the way, I feel as though it's been more than five hours since we arrived here at my house. Cloud, Tidus and I had grown bored of the Hot Spot. Cloud had read all that stuff before, and it hadn't yet been updated. I didn't personally know most of the people being discussed. Tidus doesn't even go to our school. But Yuffie stayed there for what I'm sure was more than an hour. I turned on the television, but nobody really paid it any mind. Cloud texted Tifa. I got a head start on homework. Tidus bugged Cloud. After the whole Hot Spot thing, Yuffie showered and put on the outfit she brought that consisted of a mini skirt and this tight tank top looking thing. Too much if you ask me. And once she finished preparing herself, she insisted on helping me, even though I didn't really want her help. So now I'm wearing skinny jeans and a wife beater under a loose fitting sleeveless top she made me wear. My hair? Loose messy bun that I can never pull off. Yuffie had to do it. And I was forced into wearing makeup. But only a little, and Yuffie also had to help me with that. Cloud laughed at me when I stepped out of the bathroom.

"Can you _believe_ that Sora would actually go out with Paine?" Yuffie asks for, like, the fifth time tonight.

Cloud looks back at my facial expression before saying, "Shut up, Yuffie."

"So who is Paine, anyway?" Tidus' question sounds from behind me. But he is ignored, as usual.

"What?" Yuffie's voice goes up an octave in innocence, "I'm just saying. I mean, c'mon, isn't she, like, gay anyway?"

"What, really? That's so hot," Tidus says.

"Bi," Cloud corrects her.

"That's still so hot," Tidus throws in.

"Let's just drop it guys," I suggest firmly when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

"You like this Sora guy?" Tidus asks. I guess the things that are so incredibly obvious to others come slowly to people like Tudus. And just like before, Tidus is ignored.

"Hey mom, we're gonna go now," I tell my mother.

She looks up at us and smiles, "Well don't you ladies look nice." We murmur our appreciation and goodbyes awkwardly and walk toward the door. Tidus takes his seat back on the chair.

"Tidus," my mother says, "how about you join them?" I feel my jaw drop open as Tidus' face lights up.

"_Mom_," I force a smile on my face, "Tidus doesn't know anybody there." My mother shrugs and leans back on the couch, taking a sip of her coffee.

"Who cares?" she replies, "He'll know you guys."

"That's a fabulous idea, Kaila," Rita agrees animatedly, "Tidus, sweetie, go have some fun."

"Sweet." Tidus practically hops out of the armchair.

I stare at my mother's obliviously pleasant face for a long while. That is, until Cloud pulls me to the door, murmuring something about picking up Tifa and getting a decent parking space. I can practically _feel_ Tidus' smirk as he trails behind us out the door and over to Cloud's car.

I claim the passenger seat, making Yuffie and Tidus take the back. Cloud starts the car and takes out his cell.

"Hey, baby," he says brightly into the phone after a few seconds, as he starts down the street steering with one hand, "we're on our way." He laughs and then says goodbye before hanging up.

I would say the ride is a nice, quiet one, but we were forced to bring Tidus along so it was ruined. He talks the entire time, mostly to Cloud—his freaking _hero_—but Yuffie joins in for most of it. I settle for looking out the window until we arrived at Tifa's house. I didn't realize how close she lives to me.

Cloud doesn't get out of the car, he just honks the horn and Tifa comes bouncing out the door and down the stairs in a short dress. She comes over to my side and motions for me to let down the window. I give her a weird look but press the button anyway.

"Hey, Kairi," she says in a sickeningly sweet voice, "mind if I sit there?" So in other words, 'Move out of my seat so I can sit by my boyfriend.' I look at Cloud—my oh so oblivious Cloud—who's grinning madly at his girlfriend, paying me no mind. So I open the door in a huff, not waiting for her to move out of the way of the door, and head for the back. I make Tidus scoot over, so he's in the middle now. But he doesn't seem to mind.

"Cloud!" Tifa gushes when she closes the car door behind her and stuffs her over-sized purse on the floor by her feet. She wraps her arms around his neck and grabs him in an enthusiastic hug, and then kisses him. Like, fully, kisses him. Repeatedly. And she plays with his hair while doing so. Yuffie rolls her eyes and looks elsewhere. Tidus just stares, because he has no shame.

"Uh, guys?" I clear my throat, "Party? Decent parking?"

They pull apart and Cloud mumbles his apology and pulls off into the street again.

The car ride isn't quiet heading to Hayner's house either because now we have Tifa in the car, talking mostly about things that nobody else would know except for her and Cloud, though Tidus did try to join the conversation. Yuffie is sitting in her seat quietly fumbling with her phone. So I just stare out the window again.

When we get to Hayner's house, there's already a bunch of people hanging out in the front yard, with the front double doors wide open and we can hear the faint music being played in the background. The side gate that leads to the little passageway at the side of the house is open to, with people pouring in and out, going back and forth from the front and back yards. The garage door is also let up and filled with people. Almost everybody I see has a red plastic cup in hand and a few of them are only in bathing suits. Hayner has a pool, and it is always open for use at his parties. Some people come only in swimming wear, but usually most have them on under their clothing. I hear Yuffie groan.

"I forgot my swim suit," she whines.

"No worries, hon," Tifa says, "I have an extra. I couldn't decide on which to wear."

"Really? Thanks!" Yuffie responds excitedly.

"But I only have one extra Kairi, sorry," Tifa turns around in her seat to look at me in faux disappointment.

"Just go in your underwear!" Tidus suggests, but I ignore him.

"That's fine," I tell her, "I wasn't planning on swimming anyway." And that's no lie, I really wasn't.

Cloud drives around for a while, cursing all the cars that got good parking spaces and heads around the corner to find any space available. It seems we never come early enough for a good spot.

So we are stuck all the way down here, but it's no big deal. Only to Cloud, who keeps talking about coming half an hour earlier next time as we unload ourselves from the car. Tifa runs eagerly to Cloud's side and grabs his hand before he gets the other half of himself out of the car. I guess she must make sure people know he's hers when we walk in. How Tifa-ish of her. But it's not like he's complaining. It's obvious he loves the attention.

We're greeted at the door by a very cute looking Olette.

"Hey guys!" she welcomes us excitedly as she grabs Yuffie and me in a group hug. She says hello to Cloud and introduces herself to Tidus and Tifa.

"Well don't you look nice," I compliment her orange mini-dress.

"Yeah, you look so hot!" Yuffie squeals. "Playing dress up for someone in particular?"

"I'm totally jealous." Tifa throws in, actually managing to sound complimentary.

Olette blushes and looks away sheepishly.

"Is it that obvious?" she asks, playing with the end of her ponytail.

"Ooh! Who is it?" Tifa looks around, even though she doesn't even know these people. But I don't want to burst her bubble so I don't mention it. Who am I to ruin a chance for her to make friends?

"_Hay-neeerrr_," Yuffie singsongs and pokes Olette playfully. This only deepens Olette's blush. That's so cute.

"I'm planning on telling him tonight," Olette leans in as she says this.

"I say go for it," I tell her.

We all make our way to the food table and Olette hands us each a plastic red cup.

"Is this alcohol?" Tidus questions as we help ourselves to some punch. Cloud laughs and Olette gives him a strange look.

"I hope not," Olette murmurs, staring at her own cup.

"Cloud, my man," we all turn to see Demyx approaching with Rikku (girl Rikku, with two K's), who's dressed in a bright red bikini top and short shorts. He punches Cloud in the shoulder in greeting and grabs his cup out of his hand to drink from it.

"Hey, babe!" Rikku says, "Glad you're here!" That's when Tifa steps in.

"Hi, I'm Tifa, Cloud's girlfriend," she literally steps in—like in between the three of them. But she doesn't forget to hug Demyx.

"Hi Demyx!" Yuffie exclaims loudly. A little too loudly. I mean, we all have to sort of yell to hear each other over music and chatter but not as loud as Yuffie. People are turning around to stare. Demyx hands Cloud's cup back to him.

"Hey," he replies, nodding his head once. Rikku grabs Demyx's hand with the hand that isn't holding a red cup.

"Let's dance!" she says before pulling him off towards the group of dancing people in the front room. Demyx waves to Cloud before they leave. Yuffie sighs in disappointment.

"They aren't an item are they?" She asks Cloud.

"Demyx and Rikku?" Cloud shakes his head, "No. They just hang a lot." Yuffie doesn't look convinced though.

"Did you guys want to go swimming?" Olette motions to the glass sliding door (which has been left open) that leads outside to the backyard.

"Oh, yeah," Tifa says, "we gotta go change." She grabs Yuffie's wrist. Cloud gives them directions to the bathroom before they head off to change. He decides to wait for them and chat to some people inside. So Olette and I walk outback.

The first thing I notice is Hayner standing on the top of the large stones that surround one corner of the pool, the corner near the wall around the yard. There are a couple of people sitting up there with him. He's cupping his hands around his mouth to yell something to someone in the pool.

"Hayner likes to stand on things," I comment, and Olette laughs.

"He prefers to be in high places," Olette explains, "Pence and I had to practically set up an intervention to keep him away from Twilight Tower." Then she laughs again as she recalls this event.

"I hate it up there," I say.

"Hayner made me hate it," she glances at him on the rock, "he plays around too much up there and walks on the edge and stuff."

I can't help but smile as she watches him in awe, like he's the most wonderful thing alive. Then I watch as two of his friends push him hard off the rock, even though he's fully clothed. Olette somewhat gasps as he hits the water. He pops back above surface a second later and runs a hand over his face. He grins and whoops before swimming to the edge of the pool and climbs out with soaked, heavy clothes that are all sticking to him. People in the pool laugh and clap. Hayner just bows. Olette walks over, so I follow.

"Hey!" Hayner says when we reach him. He laughs at Olette's facial expression as she looks over his sopping wet clothes.

"You had to have known that would happen," Olette tells him.

"I did." He confirms reaching to give me a hug with his wet clothes. I decline, and he shakes water on me anyway.

"And yet you still go up there," Olette concludes.

"Pretty much." Hayner shrugs and runs a hand through his drenched hair.

"Go change." She suggests, "You might get sick."

"I'll live," he says, then shivers, "but damn, it's cold out here." He hugs himself to preserve warmth.

"I told you," Olette sighs, wiping some of the hair sticking to his forehead to the side, "let's go get you changed." She takes his wrist and gives it a tug in the direction towards the house. But he just shakes her off, his eyes—and probably mind—already wandering elsewhere.

"I'll be fine, mother," he jokes and walks off past us to the other side of the pool at a group of people that managed to catch his attention. Olette sighs.

"I can't have him calling me that," she murmurs.

"He was just kidding," I reassure her.

"But he's right," she explains, "I do act all motherly."

Tifa and Yuffie come out in their bathing suits, Tifa in a skimpy white one with read polka dots and Yuffie in an equally skimpy black one. TIfa struts out, puffing out her already big boobs for all and Yuffie with her arms hugged around herself. I can't tell if it is from the cold, or because the thing is just so skimpy.

"Kairi," Tifa starts as she walks up to Olette and I, "don't stand too close to the pool; you're not properly dressed." I smile a tight smile and step away from the poolside.

Cloud comes out next, his red cup still in hand, with Paine.

Seeing her makes me realize two things: one, it's going to be hard looking at her without scowling because of that thing about her and Sora; and two, I have not seen Sora since we've been here. It hasn't been that long since we got here, but still. I look around the premises but don't see him anywhere.

"Where's Tidus?" Yuffie asks Cloud.

"Found himself some adoring freshman girls," he replies.

Hm. Good for Tidus, I suppose.

Tifa looks Paine up and down as Paine takes a swig of her drink and bobs her head to the beat of the music. Paine is one of the people not in a bathing suit; instead she's in a fitting, black v-neck and deep grey short shorts. On her feet are black combat boots over fishnet tights. How odd. She stares ahead, eyes half-lidded in nonchalance, not noticing Tifa's eyes—or mine, for that matter—on her.

Is Sora dating this girl? She is pretty, I think to myself as I stare at her intensely. She's got a nice figure. And I can't help but notice how great her legs are, all super toned and what not. And she's got these bright crimson eyes. Sora probably looks into those eyes all the time. And her pale brown hair is in its signature slicked back-but slightly spiky-with side bangs-hairdo that it usually is in. She's a cheerleader, and she's popular…and Sora likes her.

I stare at her enviously until Tifa talks.

"Hey baby!" she throws herself in between Cloud and Paine and hugs Cloud. Paine looks at Tifa in annoyance at being pushed.

"I'm Cloud's girlfriend Tifa," she introduces herself to Paine after releasing Cloud.

"Paine," she nods her head once.

"What?" Tifa gives her a weird look.

"My name." Paine says. "It's Paine."

"Weird," Tifa comments before turning back to Cloud. Paine looks at her blankly for about another two seconds before finally turning to me. It's a little embarrassing because since I had been staring, her eyes look straight into mine when she turns her head. But she doesn't seem to notice.

"Hi," she says to me.

"Yeah, uh hello," I smile awkwardly. She's never really talked to me before.

"Awesome boots, Paine," Yuffie pipes in. I have the strange feeling she's trying to suck up to a cheerleader. Paine just raises an eyebrow and nods her head slowly.

"Yuffie," I hear Tidus before I see him, "lookin' good." Yuffie giggles and drops her arms to her sides. I guess Tidus has given her the confidence to stop hiding herself with her arms.

Tidus looks at Paine and lets out a small 'whoa' under his breath.

"Hi, I'm Tidus," he pushes past Yuffie and I and holds out a hand.

"I'm Paine," she replies, shaking his hand.

"Paine?" Tidus repeats. He looks at Cloud, who shrugs and tips his cup to his lips, then back at Paine's blank face. "Is it true you're bi?"Cloud chokes on his drink and looks at Tidus. Tifa snorts a laugh and Olette gasps. Yuffie and I look at Paine's unchanging face.

"You could say that." Paine responds indifferently, like this boy that doesn't know her asked about the weather instead of her sexuality.

"Nice," Tidus grins.

Then it's quiet.

"Well, see you guys around, Cloud," Paine smiles a small smile and at us and touches Cloud's shoulder with a nod of her head before walking away towards the side gate that leads towards the front yard.

"_Awk-waaard_," Yuffie sing-songs when she's gone. We all murmur in agreement. Then Tifa looks to Cloud.

"She's pretty," Tifa states, adjusting her bikini top. Cloud doesn't really get that she's directing this comment toward him at first, as he downs the rest of his drink, nods his head to the music and looks around leisurely at all the people outside. His blue eyes land on Tifa's expecting brown ones.

"Oh, yeah," he replies with a shrug.

"You think she likes you?" Tifa feigns nonchalance as she checks out her bright red fingernails. Cloud rolls his eyes.

"No she likes Sora," Tidus cuts in. Cloud and I give him stern looks, though mine was probably threatening.

"Seriously?" Olette's eyes widen as she looks around at us. I absentmindedly wonder if she reads the Hot Spot.

"My baby brunet Sora?" Tifa asks. And the look I give her is worse than the one I gave Tidus. Since when is he _her_ Sora?

"I'm sorry, your what?" And there he is, strolling up from behind Cloud (I'm guessing he came in through the side gate) and smiling at Tifa. Cloud and Sora greet each other and Cloud ruffles his hair. His thick, beautiful brown hair. He's got green, yellow, and grey plaid pattered swimming trunks on with a plain white t-shirt. I guess he's planning on going swimming. And now I kind of wish I was too.

"My baby brunet Sora," Tifa repeats, "that's what you are!" She bounces over to Sora and wraps her arms around his neck to hug him. Sora has that same awkward look he did when she hugged him last time as he wraps his arms around her small, bare waist in return.

"Does she hug everybody?" Tidus whispers to Yuffie, Olette, and me. Olette just shrugs because she doesn't know Tifa.

"Yes." I answer.

"She hugs every _guy_," Yuffie adds.

"How do I get one?" Tidus rubs his hands together and looks Tifa up and down. And that's my cue to click out of this conversation. Olette giggles and Yuffie starts to talk but I no longer care what they are saying. All I can focus on is the walking piece of perfection standing before me, talking to Cloud.

Demyx comes out of the house and smiles when he sees Sora. He walks up to him and grabs him from behind in a headlock. Sora yelps in surprise and grips Demyx's arm with both hands. He only releases Sora when he manages to shift his position a bit and threatens to bite Demyx.

"Hey, Demyx," Yuffie calls to get his attention.

"Hey. Again." Demyx says. I catch his teal eyes slip down to Yuffie's chest before sliding back up to her face. And it wasn't like it was a quick glance; it was a nice and slow look. Sora laughs out loud and slaps Demyx's back, making him stumble forward a little. I guess I wasn't the only one who caught him staring. I look to Yuffie, whose face is flushed.

"Well," Sora claps his hands together, "Who wants to go in the pool?" Yuffie and Tifa are the only ones. Sora walks over to one of the lawn chair and pulls his shirt over his head and off altogether. Then he removes his shoes and socks and tucks them under the chair.

He runs to the edge of the pool and jumps in. And my eyes stay on him as he emerges from the bottom again. He runs his hand over his hair, pushing it all back away from his face and grins as Yuffie and Tifa take the steps to enter the pool. God, he's so beautiful.

I love seeing him wet.

After that thought crosses my mind, I immediately realize how weird that sounds.

There's an uproar from the house, causing Olette, Cloud, Tidus, Demyx, and I to all turn around at the same time. A while later Hayner comes out—with a new outfit on—with Leon and a bunch of other guys. So Leon was the cause of the volume increase. I almost wave but Leon doesn't seem to see us, so I decide against it. He just continues with Hayner and their little crowd to the other side of the pool, almost all of them holding plastic red cups.

"It surprises me that he still takes time to come to some of these parties." Olette mumbles, staring at the loud group of males.

"Yeah, there's a college party, like every weekend, right?" Cloud agrees.

"College parties are sweet." Demyx says.

"How would you know?" Olette turns to him with a curious look.

"'Cause I went to one," he replies smugly.

"Yeah?" Tidus asks a little too incredulously, "When?" Demyx looks at him strangely, like he's just really seeing him for the first time.

"Last year," he answers, "Yuna and Rikku were going with some of their friends that graduated and Sora and I tagged along." Tidus continues shooting out random questions about college parties and hot college girls and I turn my attention to Yuffie and Tifa. They are sitting on the steps of the pool, Tifa at the top step with only her ankles in the water, and Yuffie on the lower steps with a little more of her body submerged. It must be awkward for Tifa, not knowing anybody.

And I look to Sora, who's having a bit more fun splashing around with a couple of people. He looks nice with all of his hair pushed back like that. Then Paine walks over there and I feel my smile falter. She crouches down by the edge of the pool and like a magnet, Sora instantly swims to the edge toward her, folding his arms on the concrete and looking up at her with that smile. And they're talking. Paine changes positions, laying completely flat on the ground, on the her stomach, propping up with her arms and her combat boot clad feet in the air in a childish manner. Sora leans over and whispers something in her ear. She grunts and does a fake _ha ha ha_ laugh before pushing his forehead back with her index and middle fingers.

They look so cute. And that's what brings me down.


End file.
